El Secuestro
by MaLiGnA BlAcK
Summary: Leah es secuestrada en una fiesta por su enemigo ¿que pasara cuando esten juntos? ¿que sucece si te enamoras de tu raptor y te unden en el mas doloroso romance?
1. Despertando

**HOLA A TODAS ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO A CLARAR MUCHAS COSAS LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE MI GRA AMIGA Y GRAN ESCRITORA MONIK EN REALIDAD ES UNA HISTORIA DE DRACO Y HERMIONE QUE YO CON PERMISO DE MONIK LA VOY A ADAPTAR A LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT CON LA PAREJA DE LEAH / JACOB ESPERO OS GUSTE Y LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE STHEPANIE EN FIN LA HISTORIA COMIENZA ASI Y ESPERO LES GUSTE Y XFA DEJEN REVIEW, Y COMO LES REPITO LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA **

**El Secuestro (L y J)**

"En mi habitación  
duerme una suicida.  
Duerme, p e q u e ñ i t a  
Duerme..."

Solo esa voz r e s o n a n t e podía ocupar la cabeza de Leah. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de sentir su cuerpo. Nada, no había nada...  
Sintió unos minutos atrás algunas voces. Tal vez la habían encontrado. Sintió también que la ponían en una c a m i l la . No podía abrir los párpados. Sabía que nunca más los iba a volver a abrir. No sufría, no, pues lo que había vivido a n t e r i o r m e n t e le daba fuerzas para morir en paz.

Respiraba y sentía un dolor en el pecho. Sí, durante unas horas más su cerebro se apagaría para no volver. ¡Qué extraña era esa sensación de no poder moverse! Sentía sus manos, pero no podía moverlas. Durante unos segundos más dejaría de sentirlas para siempre. ¡Qué extraño era ese sentimiento! Ella estaba allí, pensaba, respiraba; pero no podía moverse, ni podía hablar, ni abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo ya no respondía. Su capacidad l o c o m o t o r a había cedido.

"Duerme, p e q u e ñ i t a  
duerme"

Escuchó una vez más dentro de su cabeza.

- Maldito b a s t a r d o.

La calle estaba mojada por la reciente lluvia. Las pocas luces que alumbraban aquella noche eran las de la ambulancia y la policía, también algunos fotógrafos y periodistas detrás de la noticia del año. Habían estado investigando el caso, esperando, muy en el fondo, un final como aquel: sangriento. Definitivamente se llevaría la primera página de los medios de comunicación.

El edificio, castillo, o lo que fuere estaba lleno de licantropos muertos. La sangre corría por todo el lugar. No habían sobrevivientes, a excepción de los principales protagonistas de la "noticia del año": Leah Clearwater y Jacob Black. Sí, los dos estaban vivos, si así se los podía llamar. Ninguno parecía responder, sus cuerpos parecían en estado vegetal, mas su cerebro aún funcionaba. Los reporteros habían intentado acercarse a las ambulancias donde los habían llevado, pero no los dejaron.

Tienen que poder hacer algo! - gritaba Edward mientras metían dentro de la ambulancia el cuerpo casi inerte de Leah. Emmet no decía nada, solo lloraba inconsolablemente, como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida.  
- Señor Cullen tratamos de hacer todo lo que podemos!- dijo uno de los doctores.  
Entonces una castaña, de una belleza impactante, caminó histérica y le pegó una cachetada al doctor.  
- Pues lo que hacen no es suficiente! mi mejor amiga está en esa ambulancia y si no la llevan de inmediato al hospital morirá!- dijo Bella entre lágrimas.  
- Señorita, los reporteros no nos dejan pasar. No podemos atropellarlos.- dijo el doctor en su defensa. - Yo estoy aquí para salvar vidas, no para acabarlas.  
- Pues a mí no me importa lo que usted tenga que hacer! solo salve la vida de mi mejor amiga!- gritó Edward dejándose caer al suelo y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Unos enfermeros avanzaron en aquel instante con una camilla en sus hombros, allí estaba Jacob Black totalmente en estado vegetal, igual que Leah.  
Edward se levantó como si pareciera recuperar las fuerzas súbitamente.  
- qué hacen!- le gritó a los enfermeros.  
- Tenemos que meterlo en la ambulancia para llevarlo, todavía vive.  
- No! ni se les ocurra meter el cuerpo de ese imbécil en la misma ambulancia donde está Leah! Que se muera ese desgraciado muy lejos de ella!

Bella se paró al lado de Edward al igual que Emmet en señal de estar de acuerdo con él. Los enfermeros se miraron unos a otros.  
- Si no lo metemos en la ambulancia entonces cómo lo llevamos al hospital - dijo uno de ellos.  
- Eso no nos importa. Ese, al que ustedes llevan en sus hombros es el asesino de Leah. Que se muera.- dijo Emmet.

Los enfermeros se miraron unos a otros y entonces aparecieron dos ambulancias voladoras. Aprovecharon y metieron en una a Jacob, y en la otra a Leah. Solo así, volando sobre los humanos que llenaban el lugar podrían llegar a tiempo al Hospital.

La llegada al hospital fue rápida. Se llevaron a Leah y a Jacob inmediatamente a emergencias. Edward, Bella y Emmet se quedaron afuera, esperando durante horas que algún médico apareciera para decirles lo que sucedía con su amiga.  
Edward sentía que no podía respirar. Durante casi un año no había visto el rostro de su amiga, y ahora que por fin era rescatada estaba en aquel estado, casi muriéndose. Todavía podía recordar su vivacidad, su forma de ser tan audaz e inteligente. No debió dejarla sola aquella noche de enero, si no lo hubiera hecho, no la hubieran secuestrado, y no estaría allí, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

- Todo es mi culpa.- dijo Bella. - Festejábamos sus 19 años esa noche...y me fui, dejándola sola. Cuando regresé ya no estaba...no debí dejarla..- dijo llorando.  
- Es la culpa de todos...todos la dejamos sola...- dijo Emmet. -Ese maldito de Black...  
- Y no solo él...Los Vulturi y sus seguidores...- dijo Edward.  
En ese momento llegaron caminando la profesora Esme y Carlisle. La primera sumamente preocupada, y el segundo, por el contrario, mantenía una serenidad espantosa.  
Emmet se fijó en ellos. Hacía tres años que había salido del colegio. Nunca pensó que volverían a verse en aquellas circunstancias.  
- Cómo está ella?- dijo la profesora.  
- Mal. Está muerta y viva al mismo tiempo. Estamos esperando que nos informen pero...  
En ese instante un médico se acercó a ellos.  
Los tres que estaban sentados se levantaron queriendo preguntar, pero las palabras no salían de sus bocas. Carlisle habló.  
- Qué le sucede doctor?

El Doctor se acomodó los lentes.  
- No lo sé.  
- Cómo que no sabe lo que tiene!- dijo Emmet desesperado.  
- No lo sé. Estamos aquí los mejores científicos tratando de descubrir lo que ocurre con las mentes de Jacob Black y Leah Clearwater...pero nos es difícil. Sus células cerebrales han dejado de funcionar, como si estuvieran en un estancamiento o congelamiento. Ellos están vivos, pero no pueden moverse, y no podría decirse que están en estado vegetal, porque hemos descubierto que en estos momentos ellos están pensando.  
- qué?  
- Sí, ellos piensan. Lo más probable es que estén desesperados al no poder moverse, no saben lo que les pasa. No pueden oírnos, pero estamos trabajando para que sus células auditivas se activen y puedan escuchar. Si quieren saber lo que tienen..Pues...es como un virus cerebral...y si no lo detenemos terminaran muriendo..Ambos.

Leah podía sentir que estaba en una camilla metálica, sí, estaba en una de ellas ya que sentía el frío. La inyección que le habían puesto los doctores había hecho que vuelva a sentir lo que estaba a su alrededor. En aquellos momentos se encontraba desnuda, con un montón de cables atravesando su cuerpo. Su sentido del olfato había sido devuelto también, y podía aspirar el aroma de Jacob. Sí, él se encontraba con ella en la misma habitación. Quería hablarle, pero no podía. Sabía que seguramente él también estaba pensando en ella en aquellos instantes, y si había recuperado el sentido del olfato él también, entonces sabía que ella estaba allí. Durante el año que estuvo con él ambos habían aprendido a identificarse por medio de su olor propio.  
Sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

Y bueno niñas bonitas dejen reviews xfitas


	2. Miradas

**Hola quiero agradecer a las que quieren que continue esto quiero aclara nuevamente que la idea originas no es mia si no la magnifica MONIK y que los personajes son de la famosa escritora STHEPANIE MAYER sin mas disfruten el cap quiero aclarar unas cosas los cullen y los de la manada son humanos pero existen vampiros y licántropos y otras criaturas mágicas que iran saliendo todos ellos lo saben y aceptan que viven en un mundo raro asi q sin mas les dejo el cap.**

*****MIRADAS*****

"En mi habitación  
duerme una suicida.  
Duerme, pequeñita  
duerme"

- cállate!- gritó en su mente Leah. No soportaba más aquella frase perturbadora. Entonces, todo se apagó.

- qué está pasando!- dijo Leah al encontrarse en una habitación blanca por completo. Miró sus manos y sus piernas, podía moverse. Tenía una bata larga y blanca. Se volteó y vio en una silla a una chica sentada, mirándola. Pero no era una chica común; era una idéntica a ella.

- quién eres tu?- dijo Leah mirándola.

- Yo soy tú, y tú eres yo. Las dos somos...- dijo ella.

Leah se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes.

- Donde estoy?

- Éste es tu subconsciente. No creas que has despertado ni mucho menos. Tu cuerpo aún se encuentra en la camilla. Pero tu mente está aquí, conmigo, yo soy tu subconsciente.

- Mi subconsciente...entonces aún no he muerto..- dijo Leah.

- No, y no lo harás si las dos podemos impedirlo.- dijo ella.

- Si tú eres yo, cómo te voy a llamar de ahora en adelante..- dijo Leah.

- Dime Ella...- dijo ella.

- Está bien. Pero dime, cómo podemos impedir que muera. Ambas sabemos lo que Aro Vulturi hizo con mi mente y la de Jacob. Ambos moriremos.

- No. Entiende esto: la mente es un objeto poderoso. Ni siquiera Aro puede con eso, claro, si la sabes usar. Mírame, se supone que yo no debo estar aquí ayudándote, pero sin embargo estoy, porque tu mente es fuerte...Jacob, por ejemplo, no tengo dudas que él también debe estar en este mismo momento hablando con su subconsciente.

- Dices que puedo destruir el virus que fue implantado en mi cerebro... pero, cómo lo hago.- dijo Leah.

- Tomará tiempo. Por ahora los doctores te mantendrán viva, pero no por mucho tiempo. Debes encontrar una clave, esa clave que solo la sé yo, ósea, tu subconsciente. Pero no puedo decírtela, solo puedo ayudarte a encontrarla. Una vez que la encuentres podrás destruir el virus.

- Cómo la encuentro.

- Recordando, Leah, recordando. Tú y Black tuvieron una historia no es así?- dijo ella levantando una ceja.  
Leah se puso roja.

- Crees que por ser tu subconsciente no sé las cosas que haces en tu consciente? Yo lo sé todo. Ahora no perdamos más tiempo y comienza a contar, cuéntame desde que te secuestraron...en la discoteca... Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos Leah, y recordar lo que sucedió aquella noche...no tienes que hablar..yo puedo leer tu mente..- dijo ella. - ciérralos..y busquemos juntas la clave..

Leah cerró los ojos y sintió que su alrededor daba vueltas.  
Recordó, sí, recordó:

- Feliz c u m p l e a ñ o s Lee lee!- gritó Bella abrazándola.

- Gracias! Pero no me digas Lee lee ya te lo dije - dijo Leah mirándola. Estaba con un Jean apretado y una blusa escotada, su cabello castaño lacio brillaba con las luces de la discoteca.

- Hoy la vamos a pasar increíble! no todos los días se c u m p l e n 19 años!- dijo Bella.

- Sí! vamos a bailar toda la noche!- dijo Leah ironicamente.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que se habían graduado. Edward, Emmet, Leah y Bella se habían vuelto mucho más liberales, vivían para divertirse, y lo hacían porque era la única forma de olvidar los problemas. Edward se olvidaba de James (su tio) y Carlisle, Emmet y Bella de Paul, Leah de la muerte de sus padres. Se habían graduado y había prometido no volver a preocuparse por nada nunca más. Y así lo hicieron, se desconectaron de mundo. Sin saber siquiera que el mundo no había decidido desconectarse de ellos.

Edward y Emmet llegaron pronto. Miraron a sus amigas y se lanzaron contra Leah.

- Feliz día!- dijeron los dos.

Edward fijó sus ojos en Bella, desde hacía un tiempo que Leah había notado una química impresionante entre ellos. Pero ninguno la había aceptado.

- que comience la fiesta!

Las dos amigas bailaban juntas. Las luces de colores daban al ambiente un lugar sobrenatural. Los humanos y vampiros que bailaban a su alrededor parecían no existir. Las dos bailaban desconectadas del mundo, sin pensar, ni imaginar, que unos ojos negros las observaba de entre la multitud.

Un tipo alto, de cabello negro enmascarado estaba parado entre la gente que bailaba. Sus ojos negros e inexpresivos se fijaban en una de las dos chicas que bailaban juntas: Leah.

Estaba con una máscara blanca, tenía una capa negra, y ese aire de misterio parecía volver locas a las chicas que estaban cerca y lo veían, deseando quitar esa máscara que solo dejaba ver ese brillo de sus ojos negros. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía. Tres años, sí, tres años sin verla, sin escuchar su molesta voz. Ahora la veía, sí. Bailaba con aquel pantalón negro ajustado y esa blusa negra que dejaba ver su estómago y un gran escote. Su cabello lacio se movía de un lado hacia otro de una manera muy sexy.

Jacob caminaba en círculos sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Leah sintió un ardor que luego se convirtió en una llama de fuego dentro de ella. Alguien con una mirada penetrante la observaba. Buscó a su alrededor, para poder encontrarse con aquellos ojos y tal vez coquetear con esa persona toda la noche. Pero no pudo encontrar a nadie.

Jacob distrajo sus ojos solo unos instante para observar a otro enmascarado que lo observaba desde arriba. Le hizo una señal que el otro entendió rápidamente.

Salió a decirle a sus compañeros que Black había encontrado el blanco.

Edward miraba a Bella desde la barra donde estaba sentado con Emmet bebiendo.  
"Ni siquiera lo pienses...es la hermana de tu mejor amigo"

Pero no podía evitarlo. La castaña lo atraía y él sin darse cuenta caía. Edward no podía comprender desde cuando esto había sucedido. Realmente no podía entender nada de lo que sucedía en su vida. Todo parecía oscuro desde la muerte de James. Hacía tres años que no sabía nada de Aro Vulturi ni de los de la manada. Había decidido olvidarse del asunto. Había quemado todo lo que le recordaba a James, había desaparecido todo rastro de él. En simples palabras había borrado por completo todo lo tormentoso de su vida. Se había prometido no tomarse nada en serio de ahora en adelante. Por eso no podía fijarse en Bella ni en nadie, no quería enamorarse.

Leah bailaba desprendiéndose de todo o que tenía dentro de ella. Solo un moreno de ojos negros penetrantes notaba toda la ira que salía de ella. Solo él parecía interpretar cada movimiento, cada gesto.

Encendió un cigarrillo mientras rondaba a Leah y a Bella.  
Leah volvió a sentir el calor de aquella mirada penetrante. Volteó bruscamente hacia donde sentía que debía voltear y se encontró con unos ojos negros.

Había un chico alto, moreno y de ojos negros mirándola desde unos metros atrás. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca. Estaba completamente de negro, tenía una capa que caía hasta sus tobillos. Leah sostuvo la mirada mientras bailaba, como tentando al chico que había todo aquel tiempo puesto sus ojos en ella. Jacob no dejó de mirarla ni un solo segundo.

Leah bailaba lo más sexy que podía, definitivamente había algo en aquel chico que la atraía demasiado. Tal vez era el misterio de su rostro cubierto por aquella máscara, o tal vez era el brillo y la fuerza de su mirada, o a lo mejor su postura arrogante lo que hacía que se sintiera extrañamente atraída hacia él.

- qué haces Lee lee?- preguntó Bella al verla bailar y mirar a aquel extraño.

- Me ha estado mirando toda la noche.- dijo Leah sin quitar los ojos de él ni un instante.

- Oye mírame!- dijo Bella mientras movía la cara de Leah hacia ella, lo que provocó que el contacto visual se interrumpiera.

- que quieres?- dijo Leah irritada.

- Quiero que me acompañes a tomar algo.- dijo Bella.

Leah asintió molesta y luego volteó para ver al chico una vez más, pero ya no estaba. Leah lo buscó con la mirada, mas no lo encontró; lo había perdido.

Leah se sentó en la barra junto a sus amigos. Emmet reía junto a una rubia totalmente desconocida y Edward bailaba cerca con una de cabello negro.

Leah notó cierta irritación en Bella al ver la escena. Pero pareció contenerse, ya que rió y pidió una cerveza.

- Me voy.- dijo Emmet levantándose con la rubia. - Nos vemos mañana hermanita. Bye Lee! y feliz cumpleaños de nuevo preciosa.

- Te vas?- dijo Bella. - Así no más?

- A mí no me molesta.- dijo Leah.-Aparte está ocupado con la rubia jejeje.

Bella rió y vio cómo su hermano se alejaba.

- Todos son iguales.- dijo Bella tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

- qué?-dijo Leah saliendo de su trance.

- Oye en qué estás pensando?- dijo Bella.

- En nada..- pero mentía. Estaba buscando al chico de la máscara. Realmente quería volver a verlo, no podía ser que hubiera desaparecido así, tan rápidamente.

Pasaron unos minutos, Leah en realidad no se dio cuenta de cuantos. Se sentía un poco mareada gracias al alcohol que había tomado. Se volteó y no vio a Edward, lo buscó entre la multitud, pero era inútil; ya no estaba.

- Y edward?- preguntó a Bella.

- No sé. Se ha de haber ido con la zorra esa con la que estaba. Y ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de despedirse el desgraciado..- dijo Bella, que también estaba un poco pasada de copas.

- Voy al baño.

Leah se quedó sola sentada. Suspiró mientras miraba el bar con el señor sirviendo cervezas a todos los que pedían. Sí, ese día era su c u m p l e a ñ o s, el tercero ya que pasaba sin sus padres.

Una lágrima fría corrió por su mejilla. La secó inmediatamente. Fue entonces cuando una voz le susurró en el oído.

- Estás sola?

- Leah se volteó y se vio frente a frente con el chico de la máscara. Miró tan de cerca aquellos ojos negros y profundos.

- Sí. Te importa?- dijo Leah .

- No.- dijo él. - Por qué? si se puede saber..

- Porque es mi cumpleaños.

Leah estaba segura de que aquel chico había reído ante su comentario, pero no podía asegurarlo pues la máscara impedía que viera sus gestos faciales.

- Desde cuando uno está solo en una fecha tan importante?- preguntó Jacob.

- Qué tiene de importante. Solo es un año más: un año más sumado a mi patética vida. No hay nada de especial en ello.

jacob tomo la cintura de Leah y la acercó hacia él.

- Quieres bailar?

Leah miró directamente a sus ojos.

- Se supone que no debo bailar con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco su rostro..

- Te importa mi aspecto?

- No. A mí no me **importa** nada. Y sí, sí quiero bailar.

Leah salió a la pista con Jacob . Ella empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música, olvidándose nuevamente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Entonces, Jacob la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

- Ven conmigo.

Leah se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. Irse con él? a dónde? decía su cabeza. Pero su corazón lo único que le decía era que hiciera lo que él decía. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, el tiempo se había detenido. Los dos estaban sumidos en los ojos del otro. Para Leah la música había parado por completo, ya ni siquiera podía oír el menor murmullo. Parecía hipnotizada bajo la mirada de aquel desconocido.

Jacob se separó de ella y tomó su mano. Leah no dijo nada, solo vio cómo él la llevaba hacia la parte trasera de la discoteca, y ni siquiera fue capaz de notar cómo unos hombres de capa negra salían simultáneamente del lugar.


	3. El Secuestro

**Hola chicas ps la idea original es de mi queridísima amiga monik y ps yo solamente adapto la historia a los personajes de crepúsculo lo cual ellos no me pertenecen son de sthepanie Y ESTOY ENOJADA POR QUE NO VEO EL APOYO DE USTEDES HACIA ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO NO HAY REVIEWS NADA SOLO CHILLI BLACK ELLA ES LA UNICA Q ME DEJO UN REVIEWS, HOMBRE LOBO NO LO CONTUNUO POR Q ESTOY EN UN PROCESO DONDE NO SE ME OCURRE NADA.**

**BUENO CHICAS AHORA SI A LEER**

**EL SECUESTRO**

Leah se vio pronto saliendo por la parte trasera de la discoteca. No había duda, se encontraba en un callejón. Jacob la empujó contra la pared y se pegó a ella, mirándola mientras ella lo miraba a él también. Jacob podía sentir el calor de su mirada, era como su puñales traspasaran su cuerpo.

"Desde cuando su mirada se volvió tan penetrante" se preguntó él mientras la observaba.

"Ya no es la misma Clearwater que yo conocía...sin embargo sigue siendo la misma a la que odio tanto.."

Sí, Jacob podía sentir el odio en su sangre. Aquella mortal había destruido su vida en conjunto con Cullen. Sí, odiaba y despreciaba a Leah, pero aún más lo hacía con Cullen. Por eso sabía que ella tan solo era una pieza del plan, pero no era la protagonista.

Leah pareció reaccionar. Cómo había sido capaz de dejarse llevar hasta aquel lugar en manos de un extraño? en qué estaba pensando? Y Bella? debía estar sumamente preocupada! claro, si ya había salido del baño claro está.

- No sé...yo tengo que irme..- dijo Leah algo aturdida, pero cuando trató de salir Jacob no la dejó. Leah se veía aún atrapada contra la pared.

- Tú no te vas a ir a ninguna parte...- dijo el moreno.

- qué?

- Tal y como lo oíste...

Leah sintió que su corazón se paraba. Qué había hecho? a lo mejor estaba enfrente de un asesino en serie o de un violador. Cómo había sido capaz de dejarse llevar allí?

"Tranquilízate Leah, usa tu inteligencia: con la fuerza nunca la vas a ganar, él es hombre y te ganará. Usa tu intelecto.."

Leah se humedeció los labios nerviosa.

- Déjame, mis amigos están adentro y ya deben haber notado que no estoy. Aparte tengo guarda espaldas que me protegen, ahora mismo deben estar buscándome..- mintió.

- Jacob rió, lo que hizo que Leah se consternara.

- No es cierto. Tus amigos se fueron y tú no tienes guarda espaldas.

Leah lo miró sorprendida. Cómo podía ser que aquel extraño supiera tanto de ella?

- Quién eres?

- La única persona a quien tú más odias en el mundo, y a la que aún no has olvidado.

Leah abrió sus ojos impactada cuando Jacob se quitó la máscara dejando ver su rostro.

Leah quiso gritar, pero inmediatamente Jacob le puso un pañuelo tapándole la boca y la nariz. Ella aspiró un olor fuerte y todo se puso en negro.

Jacob la tomó y la colocó en su espalda mientras caminaba hacia la dirección de fuera del callejón. Un carro negro y grande estaba allí estacionado. Había otro carro atrás del anterior donde salieron varios encapuchados, la mayoría jóvenes, de la misma edad que Jacob, y la mayoría eran procedentes de Forks. Había otros de otras instituciones también.

- Listo?- preguntó uno lanzándole las llaves del carro a Jacob .

- Listo.- dijo Jacob agarrándolas con la mano libre.

- Y fue más fácil de lo que esperábamos.- dijo Embry.

- Sí, lo fue. Hay que avisarle los superiores de inmediato. Tu-ya-sabes-quien se va a poner muy contento.- dijo Jasper.

- No me importa si está contento o no. Esto es una venganza propia...hace tiempo que llevo planeando esto. Cullen y todos los de su grupito van a pagar lo que le hicieron a mi padre.- dijo Jacob.

- Planeamos, Black, no te lleves todo el crédito. Quienes han sido los que han estado averiguando paso a paso la vida diaria de la Clearwater? Nosotros.- dijo Jasper.

- Tranquilo Jaz.- dijo Embry. - Los Black siempre han sido así, se quieren llevar todo el crédito, tan solo porque siempre terminan siendo la mano derecha de los Vulturi.

Jacob abrió la parte trasera de carro y metió a Leah sin siquiera preocuparse si se golpeaba o no la cabeza. Cerró la puerta bruscamente.

- Esta venganza es mía..- dijo mientras se subía al carro. - Díganle a los superiores que yo me encargo de todo, y que no interfieran, porque puedo hacerle mucho daño a Clearwater...  
Con esto arrancó.

- Maldito engreído.- dijo Jasper escupiendo.

- Déjalo, ya le bajaremos los humos.- dijo Embry.

"En mi habitación  
duerme una suicida.  
duerme, pequeñita  
duerme"

Leah sintió que su cabeza dio muchas vueltas y un dolor fuerte pegó en su frente. Abrió los ojos y se vio nuevamente en la blanca habitación. Ella estaba sentada enfrente de ella. La miraba fijamente.

- Ahora has recordado todo lo que pasó aquella noche..- dijo ella. - que opinas de todo aquello?

- No me arrepiento de nada.- dijo Leah . - Todo valió la pena, ser secuestrada por él fue lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida.

- Sí, pero no era eso lo que pensabas al principio...recuerdas? tienes acaso la menor idea de lo mucho que sufriste cuando te levantaste y te viste secuestrada por el hombre a quien más has odiado en el mundo.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.- dijo Leah . - Pero eso era porque tenía una idea errónea de Jacob.

- Basta!- dijo ella. - No creo que lo recuerdes bien. Veamos lo que pasó después.

Leah cerró los ojos y sintió vueltas dentro de su cabeza.

"Duerme, pequeñita,  
duerme"

Leah abrió los ojos y sintió un dolor en el occipital de su cabeza. Era un dolor insoportable, un grito seco salió de su garganta, ya que la tenía irritada por deshidratación. Sintió un agudo dolor proveniente de sus fosas nasales y garganta. Abrió con dificultad sus ojos que se había vuelto a cerrar involuntariamente y se vio en un mueble rojo.

Estaba en una gran sala de lo que parecía ser un departamento. Podía ver la cocina enfrente de ella y por la altura que hacía que sus oídos le dolieran supo que estaba en un piso realmente alto. Intentó moverse, pero entonces sintió el dolor de cuerdas en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Sus zapatos estaban en el suelo.

Leah se impulsó con fuerza para soltarse pero lo único que logró fue caer al suelo golpeándose nuevamente la cabeza.

- ah.- gritó nuevamente.

Leah estaba desesperada. Aún recordaba el haber visto el rostro de su peor enemigo enfrente de ella.

En su piel corría un frío escalofrío.

Jacob salió de la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirándola en el suelo, adolorida. Tenía la camisa blanca desabotonada, y en su rostro había una expresión de satisfacción.

- Así me gusta verte Clearwater. Retorciéndote en el suelo como el gusano que eres.

Los ojos de Leah se llenaron de lágrimas de ira. Seguía intentando librarse, pero lo único que conseguía era lastimarse las muñecas hasta el punto de sangrar.

Jacob caminó y se sentó en el mueble, mirándola en el suelo y sin siquiera ayudarla.

- Como puedes ver estás secuestrada, y por tiempo indefinido. Yo diría que puedes despedirte de la vida, porque no creo que Aro Vulturi quiera dejarte con vida.

- Jacob se quitó la camisa. Leah observó del el suelo la marca de la manada en su hombro derecho.

- Llevamos mucho tiempo planeando esto Clearwater. Hemos espiado cada uno de tus pasos dentro del ministerio. Estuvimos cuando te eligieron como Mejor reportera del año a tus apenas 18 años. Sabemos que vives sola, que sales todos los días a las 10 de la mañana para ir al ministerio a encontrarte con tu amiga la castaña Swan. Sabemos que sales la mayoría del tiempo a las discotecas, que eres una desordenada compulsiva, que no eres para nada buena en labores domésticas y que sigues en cierto contacto con Carlisle a espaldas de tus amigos. Sabemos todo de ti y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

Leah permanecía callada. Ya había dejado de moverse. Estaba ahí, tirada, con la mirada fija en el techo y sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas de furia.

- Qué, no vas a decir nada?

Leah tragó saliva dolorosamente.

- No tengo nada que decirte.- dijo altivamente. Jacob sintió la furia correr por su sangre. Se acercó a ella y la levantó bruscamente del brazo, haciendo que ella lanzara un gemido por la fuerza con la que la había agarrado.

- Si hay algo que me sigue irritando después de todos estos años es tu altivez..así que te conviene cambiarla al menos en mi presencia, porque no estoy dispuesto a tolerarla.- dijo mientras la soltaba, Leah cayó nuevamente al suelo.

Jacob iba caminando hacia la cocina nuevamente cuando escuchó la risa de Leah. Se detuvo bruscamente.

- Si crees que voy a humillarme, o someterme a tus órdenes Black solo porque aprovechas que tienes más fuerza que yo, te equivocas. Prefiero morir antes que tener que hacer lo que tú me digas.

Jacob la observó desde donde él estaba parado, aún no podía creer lo que había oído.

- Yo sé por qué haces esto. Por Edward, no sé qué plan tengas en contra de él, pero es obvio que aún no te recuperas de la muerte de tu b a s t a r d o padre...esa muerte, fue un regalo para la h u m a n i d a d..

Jacob se lanzó sobre Leah lleno de furia. Estaba encima de ella y sus manos la sostenían con fuerza. Parecía descontrolado. Leah podía asegurar que él podría haberla matado en aquel instante, pero eso a ella ya no le importaba: desde hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ganas de vivir.

- cállate! ni siquiera sabes lo que dices! porque mi padre murió, sí, pero no antes de haber matado a tus asquerosos padres...ese sí fue un regalo para la h u m a n i d a d.

- Te odio!- gritó Leah llorando. Jacob había tocado su punto débil. Al igual que Leah lo había hecho con él al recordarle la muerte de su padre.

- No más de lo que yo te odio a ti Clearwater!- dijo él soltándola. Jacob se fue furioso a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Golpeó con su puño la pared mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar la muerte de su padre.

Jacob despertó con una llamada de los superiores.

- Cómo van las cosas?- dijo el superior.

- Bien. Clearwater está aquí.- dijo Jacob.

- Y no hay forma de que se escape?

- No, estamos en el 5000 piso y rodeados de Darklins (esto es de mi invención se supone que deben ser dementores así q le puse así como especie de vampiro que te roban los recuerdos). Si sale del departamento se desmayaría al encontrarse con un dark.

- Perfecto. Recuerda, no puede salir lastimada de todo esto. Ella tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones, es parte crucial del plan.

- Yo no soy del tipo que golpea a las mujeres.

- No digo que lo seas. Pero sí puedes no tener consideraciones con ella...y recuerda, no solo se trata de no maltratarla, sino de cierta forma cuidarla.

- Como sea.

Jacob colgó la llamada y salió de su habitación. Caminó y se sorprendió al no ver a Leah en el suelo. Ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

Jacob corrió hacia la puerta y giró la perilla con rapidez, pero ésta seguía cerrada así que no había podido salir del apartamento. Tenía que estar allí dentro, pero, dónde?

Entonces Jacob escuchó un gemido de dolor proveniente de la cocina.  
Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y se detuvo en el marco, viendo a Leah con un cuchillo intentando romper las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas.

- Eres muy lista Clearwater, me levantaba un poquito más tarde y no te encontraba ya aquí.- dijo Jacob sonriendo. - Lástima que no sucedió así.

Jacob la tomó mientras ella forcejeaba. La puso en su hombro y la llevó a la sala.

- Muy bien Clearwater, será mejor que me escuches porque no voy a repetirlo.- dijo Jacob.

Leah estaba sentada en el comedor y Jacob enfrente de ella. Trataba de no demostrar dolor, pero sus muñecas sangraban terriblemente y la sed junto con el dolor de garganta se habían vuelto insoportables. Sin embargo permaneció callada, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su secuestrador. Jacob notó esto.

- En qué piensas Clearwater?- preguntó.

- En nada.- contestó ella.

Jacob rió.

- Así son todos ustedes no?

- A qué te refieres con nosotros?

- Los periodistas. Contestan con respuestas cortas pero hacen preguntas complicadas de la cuales salen aún más preguntas.

Leah miró hacia otro lugar. Inspeccionaba el departamento, cada cosa u objeto que estaba allí, buscando tal vez así alguna forma de escapar de la prisión en la que estaba.

Jacob la observaba. Se daba cuenta perfectamente de que Leah inspeccionaba el lugar con delicadeza.

- Estar casi un año averiguando sobre tu vida y siguiendo cada paso tuyo fue aterrador. Pero especialmente porque no entiendo por qué escogiste tu segunda carrera...

Leah volvió a fijar sus ojos en él. Brillaban llenos de odio. Jacob sentía cierta satisfacción al verlos. Sin embargo ella no contestó y volteó la cara hacia otro lugar, mas nunca bajándola.

- Algún día bajarás la mirada ante mí Clearwater, y será pronto.- dijo Jacob. - Pero no me has contestado, porqué estudiaste análisis criminal.

- Leah seguía mirando hacia otra parte.

- Así que aparte de periodista puedes analizar la conducta de un asesino u otra clase de criminales, pero, con qué propósito Clearwater. Porque no creo que esa sea una profesión que de verdad te apasione...

Leah lo miró nuevamente.

- Tú qué puedes saber de lo que me apasiona o no!

- Jacob sonrió. Leah se había puesto agresiva, y eso, de cierta forma, lo incitaba a seguir.

- Lo sé. No eres de la clase que le gusta juntarse con criminales, ni mucho menos analizarlos. Qué te llevó a estudiar eso?

Leah volteó la cabeza. Unas lágrimas llenas de ira salieron de sus ojos.

- Como sea.- dijo Jacob. - Lo averiguaré así no me lo digas. Ahora hablemos de algo más importante.

Jacob encendió un c i g a r r i l l o. El humo cayó en la cara de Leah.

- Primero: te voy a soltar de las cuerdas, no porque quiera, sino porque son órdenes superiores que tengo que c u m p l i r.

Leah respiró.

- Segundo: Lo hago también porque no necesito quitarte las ataduras para que te escapes. No lo intentes siquiera. Estamos a 5000 pies de altura y estamos rodeados de Darklins. No lo lograrías siquiera. Tercero: harás lo que yo te diga, quieras o no, y nada de tus estúpidas caras de niña engreída ni mimada que me exasperan. Cuarto: estarás encerrada en el cuarto que yo te asigne, y no saldrás de allí me entendiste? al menos que yo te lo ordene. Quinto: Prohibido tocar cualquiera de mis cosas, y por supuesto, queda terminantemente prohibido entrar a mi habitación. Está claro?

Leah siguió en silencio.

- Está claro!- dijo Jacob alzando la voz. - O no quieres que te suelte las cuerdas.

- Está claro.- dijo Leah.

- Muy bien. Porque si i n c u m p l e s cualquiera de mis mandatos volverás a tener las cuerdas en tus manos, y no las sacaré jamás.- dijo Jacob.

- Me vas a soltar si o no?- dijo Leah harta ya.

- No, todavía no. - dijo Jacob. - Primero vamos a filmar un lindo video para enviarlo a tus amigos y que salga en todas las noticias locales.

Continuará...

**REVIEWS XFIS**


	4. Viviendo Con El Enemigo

**De verdad chikas estoy algo decepcionada por su poco apoyo en esta historia pero no importa las entiendo no actualizare hombre lobo por q estoy muy bloqueada, pero en fin disfruten esto.**

***Viviendo con el enemigo***

Edward estaba en su casa. No podía creer que su mejor amiga estuviera al borde de la muerte y él allí, sin saber qué hacer.

Bella se acercó a él con una taza de café en las manos.

- Piensa así Edward, por lo menos ya la rescatamos de la manos de Black y los demás seguidores de Aro. Los doctores harán todo lo posible.

- Es que no entiendo cómo pudo suceder todo esto? un virus cerebral? no entiendo siquiera lo que tiene!

- Nadie lo entiende. Black también lo tiene y sin embargo no sabemos nada. Los dos por ahora se mantienen con vida.

- Me importa un bledo lo que le pase a Black! que se muera!

- No digas eso Edward!- dijo Bella. - Yo también lo odio, pero no es bueno desearle la muerte a alguien de esa forma.

- Todavía puedo recordar cuando recibimos aquel video, te acuerdas?

flash back

- Cómo puede ser que haya desaparecido así!- gritó Emmet.

- No lo sé!.- dijo Bella. - cuando regresé del baño simplemente ya no estaba.

- Pues no está en su casa tampoco.- dijo Edward.

- Ya avisamos a la policía y al ministerio, no hay nada más que podamos hacer.- Dijo Rosalie que había regresado de un viaje.

La puerta sonó y Rosalie, una exuberante rubia de cabello lacio y largo corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla.

- Ya la extrañaba a la Rose.- dijo Bella. - Lástima que Leah no esté...me pregunto dónde estará? ella no es de las que se va a cualquier parte sin avisarnos.

Rose entró con un paquete en sus manos.

- No había nadie. Solo estaba esto.-

- Edward, que era el dueño de la casa en la que estaban tomó el paquete y lo abrió. En él estaba un simulador.

Edward lo puso en la mesa y lo activó. Un video empezó a rodar:

Era Leah, estaba sentada amarrada en la parte de atrás, y delante estaba nada más y nada menos que Jacob Black.

- Hola Cullen, y, bueno, los de la pandilla de Cullen. Espero que me reconozcas y que no hayas olvidado mi rostro, así como yo no olvidé el tuyo. Quién lo hace? quién puede olvidar al fantástico Edward Cullen una vez que lo conoce? Yo no, nunca lo haría, ni mucho menos después de la muerte de mi padre.

Edward veía el video estupefacto al igual que todos. Bella y Rosalie tenían la boca tapada con ambas manos mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Creíste que sería fácil no? que te librarías de mí así no más. Te equivocaste, porque lo único en lo que yo pienso es en destruirte. Llevo años planeando esto, junto con los vulturis Cullen, sí, todos esos que te siguen al igual que a todos tus amigos durante años y tu ni te das cuenta. Ahora mismo estás siendo vigilado. Qué estúpido! los años no solo te han quemado el cerebro, sino que también la vista. Pensé que eres un mejor amigo, un amigo que cuidaba de los suyos. Pensé que sería difícil tomar a tu mejor amiga sin que tu me lo impidieras..pero me equivoqué. Secuestrarla fue lo más fácil que me ha tocado hacer. Tengo a una de las cosas que, supongo, más te importan en el mundo. Y tú no hiciste nada para impedirlo, vaya que eres un imbécil Cullen! Mi plan es mucho más grande que solo secuestrar a tu mejor amiga, va mucho más allá. Así que te recomiendo cuidar a tus amigos muy de cerca, la guerra comenzó Cullen, y me temo que no tienes ejército suficiente.

El video se apagó y el simulador se autodestruyó. Los cuatro amigos estaban impactados. Bella y Rosalie lloraban inconsolablemente mientras que Edward se levantaba y cogía su arma.

- qué haces?- preguntó Emmet consternado.

- Voy al ministerio, a avisar que mi mejor amiga está secuestrada por un Vulturi.

End of flash back

- Sí, yo también lo recuerdo. Y lo que vino después fue mucho peor..- dijo Bella.

- Sí. Al día siguiente de la llegada de ese video todo el mundo mágico sabía sobre el secuestro de Leah. Todos, absolutamente todos. Por cualquier parte que pasabas estaba un volante con su rostro. El ministerio estaba aterrado, sabía que todo aquello era obra de Aro Vulturi.- dijo Edward.- Y ahora...de qué nos sirve si no sabemos si Leah va a sobrevivir?

Bella tomó su mano con fuerza y lo miró a esos ojos verdes que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido no habían cambiado para nada, conservaban esa frescura, tal vez la única diferencia era que no tenían la misma inocencia de antes.

- Va a sobrevivir. Lo sé, y tú tienes que saberlo también.

"En mi habitación

Duerme una suicida,

Duerme, pequeñita,

Duerme"

- Basta!- gritó Leah despertando nuevamente en la habitación en blanco. Ella la miraba expectativamente.

- que pasa?

- Qué es esa voz en mi cabeza? Esa que dice que duerma? dice que una suicida duerme en su habitación! se repite en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

- Mira tú, ya hemos descubierto algo..pero tenemos que seguir investigando dentro de tus recuerdos, tal vez esa frase que se repite sea algo traumático que viviste en esos meses con Jacob...algo que podría terminar siendo la clave..Ahora, volvamos a lo nuestro.

Leah cerró los ojos volviendo el tiempo.

Jacob se acercó a ella y empezó a desatar las cuerdas. Leah no pudo evitar gemir al sentir cómo éstas se despegaban de su piel desgarrada.

- Sígueme.- dijo Jacob caminando hacia el pasillo una vez que la soltó.

- quiero agua...- dijo ella.

- Sígueme!- dijo él alzando la voz firmemente, para que ella le hiciera caso.  
Leah se levantó pero no se movió del puesto.

- Dije, que quiero agua.

Jacob la miró fijamente.

- Si yo quiero, te doy agua, y si no, pues no te la doy...y ahora no me da la gana de dártela.

Jacob caminó directo hasta el pasillo y Leah, quedándose sin opción alguna lo siguió.

Leah caminaba a lo largo del pasillo. Quería bañarse, tomar agua, comer, curarse las heridas...tomarse algo para la garganta...en fin.

Jacob abrió con una llave una puerta y le dio el paso a Leah. Ella no entró, sino que lo miró algo nerviosa.

- qué hay allí adentro?- dijo ella.

- Nada que muerda Clearwater, entra.

Leah caminó y se vio en una amplia habitación. Tenía una alfombra blanca y sedosa, la cama era de dos plazas y con sábanas blancas con encajes. Había un velador con cepillo y perfumes. Había una puerta que conducía al baño, donde Leah podía imaginar tenía todo lo indispensable.

- Muy bien, te equivocaste Black...esta es una habitación no una cárcel.  
Jacob sonrió.

- Mira Clearwater, me llamaron con órdenes de tratarte lo mejor posible. Así que eso es lo que voy a hacer, tendrás comodidades dentro de tu prisión, así que siéntete afortunada, no hay mejor forma de pasar tus últimos días que en una suite de lujo como esta..- con esto cerró la puerta y le puso llave.

Leah suspiró. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en el clóset. Entonces vino a su mente su primera preocupación: no tenía ropa. Abrió el clóset y entonces lo vio repleto con ropa, zapatos, ropa interior, lo tenía todo. Leah lo cerró algo impresionada.

Por qué la estaban tratando tan bien? esto no era decisión de Black, ya que si por él fuera la hubiera dejado amarrada y en el suelo para toda la vida. Pero los superiores lo habían querido así.. Pero, porqué?

Leah se puso un calentador rosado y una blusa blanca. La blusa era de seda, se podía sentir. No entendía por qué tantas comodidades. Tenía que pensar con cabeza fría y quería salir de allí. Pero no podía hacerlo. Otra vez lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

"cálmate Leah, tú eres inteligente vas a salir de esta como has salido de muchas otras.."

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Jacob entró y cerró la puerta. Leah se levantó bruscamente. Tenía aún el cabello mojado por el reciente baño.

- Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Leah secándose las lágrimas, no quería que él viera sus debilidades.

- Leah observó que Jacob tenía alcohol y algodón en sus manos.

- Vengo a curarte.- dijo Jacob sentándose en la cama y haciéndole una seña para que se sentara ella también.

- No quiero..- dijo Leah.

- Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga.- dijo Jacob mirándola amenazadoramente.

- Y si no qué?

- Si no no te doy ni agua ni comida.- dijo Jacob.

Leah permaneció en silencio. Jacob la tenía en sus manos. Sin embargo Leah no bajó la guardia.

- Pues prefiero morirme de sed y de hambre antes que alguien tan detestable como tu me vuelva a poner una mano encima.

Jacob sintió como su sangre corría con velocidad infinita. Leah pudo ver la ira que había encendido en Jacob por medio de su mirada; sus ojos negros centelleaban.

- Eres una maldita perra orgullosa Clearwater!- dijo mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la cama. - si piensas que voy a aguantarte estás equivocada.- Jacob tiró en alcohol al suelo al igual que el algodón. - Vamos a ver cuánto más tardas en pedirme perdón, Clearwater.

- Nunca!- dijo Leah.

- Eso lo dices ahora..- dijo Jacob acercándose a ella. Tomó su barbilla con su mano derecha. -..pero no dirás lo mismo cuando empieces a tener hambre y sed..

Leah se soltó Bruscamente de Jacob y éste caminó hacia la puerta. Con esto la cerró y se fue.

- Señores, pido que se calmen.

- que me calme? usted me está pidiendo que me calme cuando mi mejor amiga está secuestrada por un vulturi! y ustedes no hacen nada!- dijo Edward desesperado.

- Si hacemos.- dijo Sam.- El ministerio ha puesto pancartas y estamos investigando el caso.

- con eso no basta! Leah se puede morir mientras ustedes investigan!- dijo Edward.

- Le pido compostura.

- Nada de eso.- dijo una rubia decidida.- Como jefa de relaciones exteriores del ministerio les digo, que si no proceden con los trámites necesarios para rescatar a Leah Clearwater, me veré obligada a informar de todo esto a los miembros de la orden judicial.- dijo Rosalie.

- Es una amenaza?- dijo Sam mirando a la sagaz rubia.

- No, es una advertencia.- dijo ella manteniendo su firmeza.

- Eso no será necesario.- dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación.-La orden de Justicia lo sabe, todos lo saben ya. El que Leah Clearwater ha sido secuestrada es la noticia que circula por todo el mundo terrenal.

Leah se moría de hambre. Sentía que se iba a desmayar. Había tomado agua de la llave del baño, por eso su sed se había calmado. Sin embargo no iba a humillarse a pedirle perdón a Jacob.

- Tiene que haber otra forma..- dijo Leah.

Entonces sacó del clóset un desarmador.

"tal vez si pienso lo suficiente, pueda lograr la forma correcta de abrir esta puerta."

Jacob abrió la puerta del departamento dejando entrar a una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes. Ella se abrazó al cuello de Jacob y lo besó desesperadamente. Él contestó de la misma forma.

- Te he extrañado..- dijo ella.

- Qué haces aquí? cómo lo descubriste? y cómo pasaste los darklins?

- Te olvidas con quien está hablando? los darklins no son nada para mí. Y bueno, Jasper me dijo el escondite. Así que aquí tienes a la Clearwater.

- Sí.

- Y dónde está la estúpida?

- Encerrada, mientras más lejos la tenga mejor.

Reneesme entró y Jacob cerró la puerta.

Emmet y Bella estaban afuera. Había visto entrar a Carlisle a la sala.

- tú crees que estén peleando en estos momentos?- preguntó Bella.

- Rose está adentro.- dijo Emmet.- Lo más probable es que sí.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Rose salió de la sala.

- qué pasó?- preguntó Bella.

- Me sacaron.- dijo Rose.

Emmet sonrió.

- qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Bella.

- La orden de justicia se va a involucrar en el caso. Eso es bueno, por lo menos tenemos a gente competente de ese lado...

Edward salió de la sala. Estaba obviamente enojado.

- Quién mandó a Carlisle a interferir?- dijo él molesto.

- Edward, que Carlisle haya interferido es lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar.- dijo Emmet.

- Es verdad, aparte de los resentimientos que tengas hacia él..

- Yo no tengo resentimientos hacia él! él tiene la culpa de que James haya muerto, lo odio.

Rose se cruzó de brazos.

- Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo no voy a dejar que esto simplemente quede en manos de la orden de justicia ni mucho menos del ministerio.

- a qué te refieres Rose?

- A que empecemos a buscar a Leah nosotros mismos.

Leah llevaba horas tratando de buscar la forma de abrir la puerta. Estaba cansada y ahora sentía un terrible dolor en su estómago. Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

"Mierda! por qué todo esto me está pasando! estoy secuestrada en las manos de la persona que más me odia en el mundo"

Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, estaba a punto de rendirse.

"Duerme, pequeñita

duerme"

Leah abrió los ojos y un gemido salió de su boca. Miró a Ella, quien estaba sentada mirándola.

- Eres muy valiente Leah, demasiado, diría yo.

- De qué hablas? lo único que hacía era llorar y lamentarme!- dijo Leah.  
- Sí, pero no te rendiste...o qué no te acuerdas que seguiste intentando abrir la puerta?

-...no, no lo recuerdo...por qué mis recuerdos parecen borrarse lentamente?  
Ella rió.

- Recuerda que yo soy tu subconsciente. Todo lo malo, lo que no quieres recordar se va donde mí..lo olvidas..así funciona la mente humana. Los humanos, cuando no quieren recordar algo...simplemente lo borran de su mente, hacen como si no hubiera sucedido, pero lo que no saben es que nunca se borra el recuerdo..se va a mí, al subconsciente..

- Tu crees que lo de la niña suicida..eso de la voz que me dice que duerma...crees que es algo que viví, pero fue tan traumático que no quiero recordarlo?- dijo Leah.

- Vas entendiendo la maravilla de tu mente Leah...la mente es lo más poderoso del ser humano...ahora, vuelve..  
Leah cerró los ojos.

Leah sintió que Dios empezaba a apiadarse de ella cuando logró quitar el cerrojo a la puerta. La abrió lentamente, ya era más de la una de la madrugada y no quería que Jacob se diera cuenta de su hazaña.

Leah caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala. Entonces miró la puerta, estaba ahí, podía escaparse si lo quería...

"no, no puedes...hay darklins y no tienes un arma..."

Leah se acercó a la puerta y vio que tenía unos dispositivos de seguridad.

"y para salir debes saber la clave de esta porquería.."

Leah pensó, podía llegar a sacarle la clave a Black si lo emborrachaba o algo por el estilo...el problema era cómo hacerlo. Una vez que estuviera borracho podría quitarle la pistola y arriesgarse a matar unos cuantos darklins para escapar.

"Tengo que hacerlo...no me queda otra opción que arriesgarme"

Sin embargo sabía que no podía hacerlo aquella noche. Así que mejor se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo. Estaba entrando a ella cuando escuchó que una puerta se abrió, seguramente la de la habitación de Jacob.

Leah se lanzó detrás de un sillón de la sala, y empezó a rezar porque no la descubrieran.

"Por favor Dios te lo ruego si me salvas de esta prometo nunca más burlarme de Emmet delante de Rose y Bella.."

Sintió unos pasos y vio a una exuberante mujer de cabello rojo sangre entrar a la cocina. Estaba solo con un sostén y un bóxer que definitivamente era de Jacob.

Leah seguía mirándola boquiabierta, sin poder creer lo que veía. Black había dejado entrar allí a una mujer, a una cualquiera. Leah se acercó a la cocina y la miró, no era una mujer cualquiera, era una Vulturi, tenía la marca en su hombro.

- Claro, tenía que ser así...- dijo Leah.

Se volteó para irse cuando sintió que una energía golpeaba su espalda y cruzaba por todo su cuerpo. Sintió un dolor que recorrió cada centímetro de sí. Desde el suelo miró a Reneesme apuntándola con la arma que te da toques y repitiendo una vez más: electro!

Leah gritó del dolor y no pudo evitar retorcerse en el suelo.

Jacob apareció en la escena y miró confundido a Leah retorciéndose del dolor en el suelo.

- qué haces?- gritó él a Reneesme.

- Creí que habías dicho tenerla bien encerrada..- dijo Reneesme. - Acabo de verla aquí en la sala, seguro que trataba de escapar.

Leah quiso defenderse, pero aún el dolor corría por su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Jacob la levantó con fuerza por los brazos y la estrelló contra la pared, estaba furioso.

- Creí que te había advertido sobre las consecuencias de tratar de escapar!- gritó.

Leah no podía dejar de llorar, trataba de hablar y defenderse, pero no podía hacerlo.

- Mejor me voy, te llamo mañana.- dijo Reneesme, mientras cogía sus cosas y se iba.

Leah seguía aplastada contra la pared. Trataba de articular palabras pero no podía, jamás, en toda su vida había experimentado un dolor tan grande.

- qué es lo que quieres! eh! que te amarre y te encadene! te doy todo para que estés tranquila y encerrada! y tú rompes la única regla que te puse maldita sea! sabes lo que te pudo haber pasado y tocabas la puerta sin saber la clave! te hubieras electrocutado!

- No!- gritó Leah, que por fin pudo decir algo. - yo no quería escaparme! solo salí para buscar comida!

- Mentira!

- Lo juro!.- gritó Leah llorando.

Jacob la miró tranquilizándose, pero aún la tenía fuertemente cogida por los brazos. - No soy tan estúpida como para tratar de escapar sin una arma cuando sé que hay darklins afuera!

Jacob permaneció en silencio, aquello era cierto, no consideraba a Leah tan imbécil como para hacer aquello.

- Deja de llorar!- dijo él molesto.

- Me lastimas!- dijo ella mientras seguía llorando.

- Cómo maldita sea saliste del cuarto?

- No te importa!.- dijo Leah, y antes de que Jacob pudiera hacer nada, ella le levantó la pierna golpeándolo en (bueno ustedes ya saben). Jacob la soltó del dolor mientras ella corrió hacia su cuarto.

Leah cerró la puerta. Sabía que en cualquier momento Jacob entraría. Trató de tranquilizarse, se sentía débil y mareada. No sabía cómo había sido capaz de soportar tanto dolor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar al moreno. Leah tuvo miedo, sin embargo al verlo notó que no estaba enojado, la miraba tranquilamente.

- Nunca, me oíste...nunca vuelvas a salir de esta habitación...porque la próxima juro que te encadeno a la cama.- dijo Jacob.

- Tengo hambre.- dijo Leah.

Jacob la miró fijamente. Podía decirle que no, podía dejarla allí que se muriera del hambre por malcriada y engreída. La odiaba tanto, era la hija de los agentes que mataron a su padre...era una arpia...y sin embargo...

- Sígueme.- dijo Jacob caminando fuera de la habitación. Leah se secó las lágrimas y lo siguió.

Leah se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras se secaba las gruesas lágrimas que aún caían de sus sacó una comida instantánea del refrigerador y la metió en el microondas. Se sentó con esto enfrente de ella. Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos hasta que alguien decidió romperlo.

- Y te sientes mejor?- dijo Jacob. Leah pudo notar la indiferencia en su voz. Ni siquiera le importaba lo que le pasara, pero, por qué le preguntaba entonces.

- No creo que te importe lo que me pase..- dijo Leah.

- Es cierto- dijo Jacob quedándose callado. Esta vez Leah decidió hablar.

- Me voy a quedar encerrada en el cuarto todos los días hasta que decidan matarme?- dijo Leah.

- Sí.- dijo Jacob

- Qué no les basta con tenerme aquí en este departamento aislado de todo como para que me encierren en un cuarto?

- Esa no fue decisión de los superiores.- dijo Jacob.- Fue una decisión mía...o acaso crees que quiero verte todos los días paseándote por aquí? crees que me gusta ver a la cara a la hija de los asesinos de mi padre? prefiero mantenerte lo más lejos posible...y pretender que no existes..

Leah tragó saliva y se quedó en silencio.

- A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia tener que estar con el hijo del asesino de mis padres...porque tu padre no se fue de este mundo antes de matar a los míos...o no te acuerdas de eso?

Jacob miró fijamente a Leah.

- No, tú no sabes lo que es eso Jacob Black...tu no estuviste allí...tu no viste a tu padre morir...yo sí...y vi a los míos morir enfrente de mí sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Jacob pudo ver en los ojos de Leah un gran e infinita tristeza, un agujereo que solo deja un hecho traumático en la vida de alguien. Sí, aquello la había marcado, ya no era la niña sabelotodo que él había conocido, la antipática Clearwater...pero feliz.

Ya no era aquella que él veía siempre con un brillo en su mirada, siempre sonriente con sus amigos...ya no era la misma. Ahora tenía en frente de él a una mujer, dominante, inteligente...pero con un pasado tan oscuro como su mirada..y un dolor tan grande que había logrado perforar su alma antes intacta, y sin embargo...había algo en ella que aún se conservaba como antes: la pureza de su rostro.

- Tus amigos no te ayudaron mucho no Clearwater?- dijo Jacob.

- Ellos también tenían sus problemas...demasiados como para indagar en los míos...

- Sí, eso lo sé. Por eso fue que llevaban la vida que llevaban...de fiesta en fiesta, diversión en diversión...aparentando que nada sucedía...olvidaste la muerte de tus padres Leah?

Leah sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo nombrarla por su nombre.

- Traté...y lo logré por momentos...pero siempre volvían...no importaba cómo ni dónde...su imagen...volvía...

Leah apretó los puños mientras gruesas lágrimas caían en la mesa. No podía entender cómo aquel ser que se encontraba frente a ella, tan frío y calculador parecía de piedra...incluso cuando hablaba de la muerte de su propio padre.

- Nunca puedes huir de tu pasado Clearwater...eso lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo...y mientras tu olvidabas a tus padres...yo trataba de mantener al mío lo más vivo posible en mi mente...para así, cuando llegara la hora de mi venganza, no tener compasión...

Leah sonrió tristemente.

-Tu no necesitas llenarte de rencor para odiar...estas hecho para eso.- dijo Leah.

Jacob sintió como si una espada de hierro le atravesara en estómago frívolamente.

- Eso es lo que piensas? que yo estoy hecho para todo esto?...- dijo Jacob mirándola profundamente.- Las cosas que me han pasado me hicieron así Clearwater...la vida no es como te enseñaron que era dentro de la reserva ...la vida no es los libros ni los jueguitos con tus amigos...la vida es esto, una porquería...un juego en el cual los más poderosos ganan.

- Puede ser.- dijo Leah.- Pero si es así entonces no temo llegar a la muerte...prefiero morir antes que seguir viviendo en un mundo así.

Jacob se levantó de la mesa y abrió el microondas sacando la comida. Se la puso enfrente de Leah con un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

- Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo...yo también prefiero morir antes que vivir en un mundo como este, pero no antes de mi venganza.

Leah comió lentamente, no porque no tuviera hambre, sino porque cada trozo de comida que pasaba por su garganta era un espectáculo de dolor en su estómago. Tal vez era porque no había comido en días.

Jacob estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, como un guardia vigilando a su reo. La miraba y por ciertos instantes sentía verse así mismo...los dos compartían el mismo dolor.

- Terminaste?

- No.- dijo Leah.

- apúrate.  
Leah siguió comiendo, pero entonces se detuvo.

- quién era esa mujer...la que me lanzó ese dolor.- dijo Leah.

- No te importa.- dijo él.  
- Verdad, es solo que te veía con Alice, no con otra.

- Estoy con Alice.- dijo Jacob.

Leah lo miró incrédula, cómo podía decírselo así no más?

- Ok, estas con dos al mismo tiempo? Alice lo sabe?

- No.

- La otra lo sabe?

- Reneesme lo sabe. A ella no le importa.

- Sabes lo que es estar con una sola mujer?- dijo Leah algo indignada por lo que escuchaba.

- Eso es para los que pueden enamorarse Clearwater...para Cullen, para Mcartey...no para mí. Nadie podría enamorarse de alguien como yo Clearwater, y seamos honestos, yo no podría amar a nadie.

Leah miró su comida sintiendo que ya había comido suficiente.

Rosalie caminaba por un largo pasillo. Era la más joven dentro del ministerio y con alto cargo. Muchas la miraban con envidia al caminar, otros con admiración, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Lo único que quería era encargarse personalmente que las tropas del ministerio estuvieran distribuidas alrededor del mundo en busca de Leah.


	5. Galatea

**Antes que nada gracias a esas niñas hermosas que me dejan reviewsss bueno como les digo esta historia no es mía es de mi amiguiz monik la historia verdadera es un draco hermione y es en un mundo de magia por eso no voy a cambiar muchas cosas dejare muchos seres mágicos por ahí únicamente nuestro protagonista serán humanos que viven en un mundo donde existen los lobos y vampiros ellos serán agentes policiacos o algo así con armas especiales para matar ese tipo de criaturas otra cosita los mortifagos usan mascaras me gusto eso asi q aquí lo mostifagos vendrian siendo los vulturis y unos d delas mandas los segudores de aro vulturi que seria como voldemor… asi sin mas por el momento a leer y un besote a monik por permitirme adaptar esto a los personajes de twilight.**

*****Galatea*****

Rose entró empujando la puerta y muchos de los presentes se voltearon ante su imponente presencia. Puso su maletín en el escritorio mientras se arreglaba el saco.

Estaba vestida como toda una ejecutiva, una falda corta azul al igual que su saco y zapatos de tacón. La rubia fijó sus ojos azules en el ministro contra artes oscuras.

- Está todo organizado?- preguntó la rubia.

- Sí señorita Halle, mandamos a nuestras mejores tropas a las montañas donde se encuentran los gigantes, a los bosques para asegurarnos que no se encuentren con criaturas oscuras, también están en los lugares públicos, hay tropas en todas partes...pronto la encontraremos.

- Pues la orden de justicia también está en el caso, y espero de verdad que pronto la encontremos, sana y salva.- dijo Rose.- pero quisiera saber si hay científicos buscando portales mágicos, ya que esa también es una posibilidad, puede ser que estén a través de un portal mágico.

- No, creemos que las tropas son suficientes. Están por todas partes..

- Nada es suficiente señores!- dijo Rose esta vez dirigiéndose a todos los presentes. - Los portales mágicos deben ser considerados y exijo el equipo necesario y requerido para la expedición de éstos.

El ministro contra las artes oscuras se levantó y se sacó los lentes, mirando severamente a la rubia altiva que no se intimidó por la mirada cruel de aquel hombre.

- Señorita Halle, quiero recordarle que usted es solo una jovencita con suerte al estar dentro de esta sala. Está claro que si usted está aquí con esta actitud y con ese cargo del que tanto se jacta es porque su familia tiene altas influencias dentro del ministerio, sin embargo, recuerde que yo tengo muchos años más que usted, y no me voy a dejar mandar por una niña malcriada y obstinada como usted.

Rose cogió su maletín y dio media vuelta ante la negligencia del ministerio. No podía creer que no se tomaran en serio el asunto que podría ocasionar otro tiempo oscuro, como en el que Aro reinaba. Rose salió de la sala indignada y se chocó contra el pelinegro.

- Rose, por fin te encuentro cómo salió todo?- dijo Emmet.

- No me preguntes nada! todos en este ministerio son unos negligentes! no puedo creer que no sepan el proceso! solo hacen lo que les conviene! A veces siento que no nací para estar en el ministerio..no puedo cambiar nada..

Rose se sentó en una banca mirando hacia el suelo. Emmet se sentó a su lado.

- No te derrumbes Rosalie, si tú lo haces..Tú, que eres la más fuerte entre nosotros, entonces de verdad no tenemos esperanzas de encontrarla...

Rosalie fijó sus ojos en los miel del pelinegro, que parecía contener las gruesas lágrimas.

- Emmet, hay algo que he querido decirte desde que nos enteramos que Leah había sido secuestrada...- dijo Rose. - No es tu culpa..

- Emmet miró hacia el suelo, parecía querer estallar en llanto, pero se aguantaba.

- Sí lo es, y estoy consciente de ello. Desde que sus padres murieron y Paul se unió al bando de los cerdos del ministerio , la descuidé por completo...preferí olvidar mis problemas...maldita sea! sus padres murieron y yo no estuve allí para ayudarla! Rose soy la peor porquería del universo.- dijo Emmet sin poder contenerse más, lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

- La quiero tanto...

- Rose tomó la mano de Emmet.  
- Juntos la encontraremos, y juntos volveremos a ser los amigos de antes...los amigos que éramos en Forks..Recuerdas?

Emmet sonrió.

-Sí, cómo olvidarlo. Fue la mejor época de nuestras vidas..

- Y volverá Emmet, juntos haremos que vuelva.

"En mi habitación,

duerme una suicida.

duerme, pequeñita,

duerme"

Leah abrió los ojos y vio a Ella sentada.

- Qué significa esto!- dijo Leah aterrada.

- Qué significa qué?- dijo Ella muy tranquila.

- Veo, veo...recuerdo cosas que no he visto..

- Como lo que hace Rose y tus amigos para buscarte...

- Sí! yo no viví eso! por qué está en mi mente...

- Leah...hay tantas cosas que desconoces...pero no te preocupes..las irás conociendo poco a poco..ahora..cierra tus ojos...

Leah cerró los ojos y se hundió en las profundidades de sus recuerdos.

- Sígueme.- dijo Jacob al ver que Hermione ya no quería comer más.

- Me vas a encerrar?

- Sí- dijo Jacob.

- Tan molesta soy?

- Sí.

Era hora de usar el sarcasmo, y Leah lo sabía.

- Pues no parecía molestarte cuando estábamos en la discoteca aquella noche.  
Jacob se detuvo en seco. Volteó y miró a Leah.

- Estaba fingiendo, tenía que hacerte creer que me gustabas, atraerte...no creerás que..

- Yo creo lo que veo, y digas lo que digas..cuando uno odia a alguien no puede ocultarlo, pero tú...tú tenías una actitud diferente...yo no creo que me odies tanto como dices..

- Te odio tanto como tu me odias a mí.

- Yo no te odio.- dijo Leah.

- Jacob sintió que de repente todo dentro de él cambiaba. Leah pudo ver caer la barrera de frío que lo caracterizaba. Jacob estaba impactado ante la declaración de Leah.

-Tienes que odiarme...soy el hijo del asesino de tus padres...y soy el que te secuestró...y soy el que te insulta todo el tiempo..y te lastima..

- No te odio.- volvió a repetir Leah.

Jacob la miró incrédulo durante unos segundos, luego se volteó y caminó por el pasillo.

Leah lo siguió.

Jacob abrió la puerta y Leah entró. Antes de cerrar la puerta Jacob la miró por última vez.

Entonces un sonido muy parecido a un gemido de animal se escuchó fuertemente. Leah se tapó los oídos ya que creyó que éstos explotarían.

- qué está pasando!- gritó ella.

- quédate aquí! y no quiero que te atrevas a salir! apaga todas las luces del cuarto y no hagas ningún ruido!

Con esto Jacob cerró la puerta con llave. Hermione apagó las luces y se sentó enfrente de la puerta. No escuchaba nada, ni un solo sonido. Seguía mirando la puerta, y entonces observó el filo de la puerta, Jacob había apagado todas las luces de la casa.

"Duerme, pequeñita

duerme"

Leah no sabía de donde salía esa voz, pero empezaba a sonar en su cabeza con una fuerza impresionante.

Permaneció en silencio, no se escuchaba ningún sonido afuera. Entonces un golpe fuerte se escuchó. Leah supo que alguien o algo había tumbado la puerta del departamento.

Silencio...

"tal vez me han encontrado y han venido a rescatarme" pensó Leah, pero su ilusión desvaneció ante un sentimiento de una presencia maligna, podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón al igual que su sangre correr a gran velocidad por sus venas.

Era como si su audición se hubiera incrementado al 100. qué estaba sucediendo? quién o qué había emitido a la casa? Leah vio una sombra por debajo de la puerta, no era Jacob, eso era seguro.

Se tapó la boca porque sentía que el aire se le iba. Sentía la sangre pesada, sí, sangre. De repente de su nariz empezó a chorrear un líquido rojo y espeso, era su sangre. Qué estaba pasando?

La perilla se movía, alguien o algo quería entrar a su habitación, sí, algo, y no era bueno, quería lastimarla, podía sentirlo. Tenía que ser un ser oscuro, de eso no cabía duda. Por eso Jacob no había querido que saliera ni hiciera el menor ruido. Leah sintió miedo, un escalofrío espeluznante recorrió su cuerpo, una voz sonó en su cabeza.  
"En mi habitación

duerme una suicida

duerme, pequeñita,

duerme"

Hermione retrocedió lentamente, lo más lejos que podía de la puerta. Entonces escuchó la voz de Jacob.

- MUERE BESTIA ASQUEROSA...

- Sí, había lanzado un ataque mortal. La sombra se extinguió. Leah corrió hacia la puerta cerrada y trató de hablar.

- Jacob!

- Estás bien?- se escuchó a través de la puerta.

- qué era eso?

- estás bien sí o no!

- No lo sé, estoy sangrando.

Jacob abrió la puerta rápidamente y prendió la luz del cuarto.

- Es solo tu nariz, lo arreglaré rápido.- dijo él

- qué era eso que estaba tras la puerta?- dijo Leah.

Jacob se mantuvo en silencio y salió de la habitación. Leah lo siguió enojada. Llegó hasta la sala que estaba desordenada, como si un huracán hubiera pasado ahí dentro. Jacob levantó su arma y puso todo en su sitio, luego se dirigió a la puerta derribada y la restauró.

- No me ignores Black!- gritó Leah.

Jacob se volteó y fijó sus negros ojos en los cafes intensos de Leah.

- Ya era hora de que volvieras a ser la agresiva Clearwater...ya me estabas hartando con tu llanto furtivo.

- Si lloro o no no es tu problema! ahora dime lo que está sucediendo o!

- O qué!- dijo Jacob caminando hacia ella amenazadoramente.

Leah se mantuvo en silencio. Ella no podía hacerle nada a él, por ahora.

- Ves? solo eres palabras Clearwater, pero no acciones, al igual que tus amiguitos.- dijo Jacob. - Quieres saber lo que pasó? te lo diré, solo espero que no afecte tus nervios de niña consentida...ya es hora de que sepas lo que es la realidad...y si tengo que ser yo quien te baje de esa nube, pues lo haré.

- No tengo miedo.- dijo Leah.

- Cállate! que ni siquiera sabes lo que dices!- dijo Jacob.- siéntate, que es largo lo que tengo que explicarte.

- Prefiero estar parada.- dijo Leah.

- Dije que te sientes.- dijo Jacob enojándose.

- No quiero.- dijo Leah provocándolo.

- Siéntate!- dijo Jacob perdiendo la paciencia mientras que con su mano movía una silla y hacía que Leah cayera sobre ella.

Leah intentó volver a levantarse, pero no pudo, Jacob la tenía pegada a la silla.

- Tengo bastante con tener que protegerte para tener que aguantar tus caprichos!- dijo Jacob.

- Protegerme? por favor! déjame recordarte que me tienes secuestrada!

- Tú!- dijo Jacob apuntándola con el dedo, parecía estar realmente perdiendo la paciencia.- eres una niña malcriada! no has cambiado mucho estos años!

- Y tú sigues siendo el mismo egocéntrico de siempre!

- Sabes? podría solo encerrarte y no decirte nada de lo que está sucediendo! podría hacerlo! pero no lo haré, sabes por qué? porque quiero verte la cara cuando sepas cuantos seres oscuros andan detrás de tu vida Clearwater!

Jacob vio como la arrogancia de Leah se desplomaba. Ella lo miraba ahora confundida.

- de qué hablas?

- Crees que solo Aro Vulturi quiere matarte? ojalá Clearwater que él fuera el único...

- No entiendo...quién más querría lastimarme? solo Aro por ser la hija de los que mataron a su mano derecha, Billy Black, y porque de por sí les sirvo de carnada hacia Edward...pero...quién más querría hacerme daño?

- Tienes alguna idea de por qué mi padre fue a tu casa a matar a tus padres?- dijo Jacob mirándola fríamente. Leah se sentía ignorante, él sabía todo y ella parecía no tener idea de nada de lo que sucedía.

-No.- dijo Leah.

- Tus padres ya estaban prevenidos, ya sabían que mi padre iría...Carlisle les avisó y fue así cómo fueron capaces de defenderse...de no ser por él mi padre hubiera c u m p l i d o su cometido y aún estaría vivo.

- su cometido? hablas de matar a mis padres y salir victorioso de ello?

- No, Leah...su cometido no era matar a tus asquerosos padres ...sino a ti..

-qué?..- dijo Leah. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - mientes..

- No, yo no miento Clearwater..te digo la verdad..la verdad que debes saber para que crezcas de una buena vez! tus padres te protegieron y solo por eso murieron..la que debía morir eras tú!

- Eso no es verdad..- dijo Leah negándolo con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas imparablemente. - No es cierto...

- Sí lo es. Sabes por qué? tienes idea de por qué todos quieren matarte Clearwater?

Leah no respondía, solo podía llorar. Sus manos estaban agarradas en la silla y su mirada en el suelo.  
- Te lo diré. Durante los últimos cinco años las criaturas oscuras han tenido una gran expansión a lo largo del mundo mágico, esto, por supuesto, no le convenía para nada al ministerio de magia, ni mucho menos a los magos y brujas del mundo mágico. Siempre, en estos casos de desesperación mundial, el ministerio y la orden de merlín, aunque más la orden de merlín que el ministerio, tienen un arma secreta para controlar el "malestar social".. Entonces, cada vez que suceden este tipo de casos extremos, solicitan la ayuda de una persona especial, o mejor dicho, de una niña especial..

Leah levantó la cabeza, no entendía lo que Black trataba de explicarle.

- Hace muchos años Clearwater, mucho antes de que tu y yo naciéramos y hasta mucho antes de que el mismo Aro Vulturi lo hiciera, el oráculo que se encuentra en la orden de justicia pronosticó que nacería un joven oscuro que causaría muchos daños, ósea Aro Vulturi, mejor conocido como El Rey Nadie asó caso, el ministerio se excluyó del problema alegando que no había que confiar en una fuente tan imprecisa como el oráculo. Pero el ministerio de justicia no lo pensó así, sabían de la importancia del oráculo y de que nunca se equivocaba en sus predicciones, fue así como crearon, por medio de magia sumamente avanzada, a una niña que llamaron Galatea.

- Galatea?

- Sí, una niña de cabello plateado como la luna y piel blanca y pálida, sus ojos eran azules eléctricos y penetrantes. Crearon a una niña de diez años, una niña con un poder asombroso, un poder, que nadie en el mundo jamás podría plagiar ni tener, ella tiene la facultad de absorber los poderes oscuros.

- Eso es imposible, la orden de justicia no pudo haber creado un ser humano solo con el propósito de que ésta absorbiera los poderes oscuros del mundo ! eso es vil y despreciable..

- ahí tienes a tu orden de justicia! siempre perfecta! entiende que nadie es malo ni bueno, todos solo luchan por lo que creen y no les importa hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo.- dijo Jacob, estaba siendo lo más duro que podía con Leah.

No sabía por qué, pero quería que sufriera, que sufriera y despertara de ese sueño en el que sus amigos la habían tenido todo aquel tiempo.

- La crearon, y fue la creación perfecta. Era una máquina absolvedora! solo con pensar en la criatura maligna y concentrándose en ella absorbía su energía...después, se encontraban solo los cadáveres de cientos de criaturas oscuras. Era la creación perfecta, era capaz de mantener el mundo a salvo por siempre. No hablaba, ni pensaba, era como una muñeca con gran poder sobrenatural, hacía todo lo que se le ordenaba. Durante años la mantuvieron encerrada en una habitación con vigilancia dentro del castillo de la orden de justicia, y aún sigue allí. Como comprenderás, ella era la principal enemiga de todos los magos o criaturas oscuras, los "buenos" habían creado el arma perfecta...o por lo menos eso creyeron. Tengo entendido que la niña empezó a tener síntomas extraños, dormía la mayoría de horas del día y cuando se despertaba permanecía igual en la cama y no quería alimentarse. Dejó de obedecer las ordenes de la orden de justicia, y no importó cuanto trataron de hacerla volver como era antes, no pudieron.

Entonces se olvidaron de ella, la dejaron en aquella habitación y hasta quitaron la vigilancia, aún sigue allí, como te dije, la mantienen, pero ya no es la amenaza de antes, y los magos de la orden perdieron esperanzas de que volviera a funcionar como antes, bueno..hasta ahora..

- de qué hablas?- dijo Leah.

- Hablo de que Galatea a vuelto a funcionar, pero de una forma distinta, sigue rehusándose a hacer caso a la orden, pero de vez en cuando se concentra y mata Darcklins y espectros malignos, cosa que no hacía en siglos. No se sabe el por qué del cambio, pero esto le ha devuelto las esperanzas a la orden. Galatea es la única capaz de matar a Aro Vulturi y a nosotros, sus aliados, con solo pensar en ello.

Leah miraba a Jacob confundida, aún no entendía por qué todo aquello tenía algo que ver con que intentaran matarla todos los seres oscuros.

- La orden de Justicia controla los pensamientos de Galatea, pero solo una parte, la otra parte es en la que ella guarda sus secretos más grandes, y, seguramente, la razón de su cambio en todos esos años. Leah, según datos reales de la orden de justicia, ella está mandándote datos telepáticamente a ti sobre su problema.

- Eso es imposible! no es verdad!

- Es cierto! no te estoy mintiendo! esa niña ha estado tratando de mandarte datos sobre ella telepáticamente durante dos años, y parece que están empezando a llegarte, vagos, pero llegan..

- no es cierto.

- Galatea es un ser creado, por lo que funciona por medio de códigos, si te manda mensajes telepáticamente es porque tu mente es compatible con los códigos de la de ella. Eres una en un millón que es compatible con ella. Ahora entiendes? si te termina de llegar el mensaje completo..si tú llegas a saber la razón de su problema, se lo dirías inmediatamente a la orden de justicia, quien inmediatamente arreglaría el problema y tendríamos a Galatea nuevamente en acción. Ninguna de las criaturas oscuras desea que Galatea vuelva, entre ellos Aro. Ahora puedes entender por qué todos quieren matarte?

Leah comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

- Y si Aro me quiere muerta por qué no solo te manda a matarme y ya! por qué me siguen manteniendo viva!

- Porque Aro es más inteligente Clearwater, el quiere que recibas el mensaje completo y obligarte a decírselo a él...entonces él raptará a Galatea y la programará para que absorba la energía de los humanos comunes y corrientes. Lo entiendes ahora? tu vivirás hasta que recibas el mensaje.

- Mataron a mis padre por mi culpa...- lloraba Leah inconsolablemente. - todo fue mi culpa... y mi hermano es un asqueroso lobo por mi culpa a el lo transformaron por mi culpa.

Jacob la observaba, había conseguido lo que quería, en un arranque de ira contra ella había descargado todo lo que tenía dentro. Y ahora no entendía por qué, pero no estaba complacido con el resultado.

Leah seguía llorando, derrotada, sentada en aquella silla. Jacob ya no veía a la altiva y engreída Leah que estaba hacía unos momentos, aquella Leah se había desmoronado por completo y lloraba como una tierna niña.

Jacob tragó saliva, no sabía por qué pero le molestaba verla llorar.

- Tenías que saberlo de cualquier forma.- se justificó levantándose. - Si yo no te lo decía te enterarías de otra forma..

- No importa.- dijo Leah levantando la mirada con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. - Yo sabía que algún día lo harías.

- hacer qué cosa?

- Lastimarme.

- Mi intención no fue esa.

Leah rió tristemente y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en él.

- Yo sé que esa nunca es tu intención; pero tú eres así, destruyes y haces daño a todo lo que tienes en frente..

Jacob sintió que aquellas palabras atravesaban su corazón como espadas. Ella tenía razón, y se sentía miserable por ello.

Leah dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran, ya no le importaba parecer débil ante Jacob: él había vencido, la había vencido. Lo logró, logró hacerla sentir como lo peor del mundo.

Jacob la observaba, se pasó una mano por su cabello negro y dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose a ella, pero se detuvo firme. No podía ceder.

- sígueme, ya es hora de que regreses a tu habitación.- dijo él sin saber qué más decirle.  
Leah se paró y avanzó, llorando en silencio.

Durante el camino por el pasillo Jacob escuchaba los leves sollozos de la chica. Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara.

- ya deja de llorar! tenías que saberlo de cualquier forma! - dijo Jacob al verla entrar al cuarto llena de lágrimas.

- Leah se volteó y lo miró con rabia.

- Déjame en paz! si quiero llorar es mi problema! ya me tienes ahí encerrada no es así! creo que si no tengo el derecho a mi libertad por lo menos tengo derecho a llorar!

Jacob la miró algo molesto pero no dijo nada, era cierto lo que ella decía.

"Ya basta! eres un Black! no te tiene que importar lo que sienta o no una mundana..si tu padre estuviera vivo se avergonzaría de ti" se dijo mentalmente.

Hermione se sentó en su cama y se secó las lágrimas, Jacob no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura hacia ese ser que a veces parecía ser fuerte, mientras que otros parecían el más frágil del mundo.

-Ya te puedes ir..- dijo Leah.

- qué? yo me voy cuando se me de la gana.- dijo Jacob.

- Entonces quédate.- dijo Leah,

- No, ya me voy de todas formas no quiero estar aquí oyendo como lloras.- dijo Jacob, y estaba apunto de salir cuando notó una mancha roja en el pantalón de Leah, justo en la rodilla.

- qué es eso- dijo él señalando su rodilla.

Leah miró y se asombró, ni siquiera había notado que su rodilla estaba sangrando demasiado. Leah se subió el calentador y vio una gran herida.

Jacob se acercó molesto.

- Por qué no me dijiste q estabas herida!

- No lo sabía!

- No sabías que tenías una cicatriz en la rodilla?

- Sí! eso sí sabía! hace un mes me caí y me tuvieron que coger puntos ya que tenía la herida muy abierta. Las pociones cicatrizadoras funcionaron muy bien, no entiendo por qué se abrió nuevamente..- dijo Leah.

- Porque las criaturas que entraron se llaman Desangradores. Son unas criaturas oscuras que se encargan de hacerte sangrar, lo facilita todo si tienes una herida reciente, ellos se alimentan de sangre.

Leah se quejó, la herida empezaba a dolerle.

- déjame ver.- dijo Jacob sentándose junto a ella y tomando su pierna.

Leah soltó un gemido y alejó su pierna de las manos de Jacob cuando este intentó ver de cerca la herida.

- No muerdo sabes?

- Si muerdes.- dijo Leah.- Yo lo sé más que nadie.

Jacob tornó los ojos algo irritado.

- Pues si quieres que te cure la herida tendrás que confiar en mí.

Leah permaneció en silencio, mirándolo con cierta desconfianza.

- Confía en mí.

Edward caminaba hacia su casa. Todos los humanos de la cuidad parecían estar alertas. Cada paso que Edward daba veía un póster con la cara de Leah en él y uno con el rostro de Black, y justo debajo de él: "se busca"

- Maldito, debí matarte cuando pude..- dijo Edward mientras caminaba.

-Sí, debió haberlo matado la misma noche de graduación, cuando Jacob le dijo claramente que iba a vengarse. Desde ahí tuvo que haber imaginado que aquello pasaría. Solo esperaba con toda su alma que Leah se encontrara bien.

Llegó a su casa y se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando se topó con Bella.

- qué haces aquí a esta horas?- preguntó Edward. - Es peligroso.

- Ya no.- dijo Bella

Edward vio que atrás de Bella había un gran hombre con gafas oscuras y terno, sumamente musculoso.

- quién es ese?- preguntó Edward algo molesto.

- Mi novio.- dijo Bella sarcásticamente.- Es un guardaespaldas Edward, por si no te has enterado el ministerio nos ha puesto uno a cada uno de nosotros.

- Mentira, yo no veo al mío.- dijo Edward.

- Eso es muy raro.- dijo Bella - Se supone que debía estar contigo desde las seis de la tarde.-

Edward abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Bella. El guardaespaldas quiso entrar también pero la Castaña le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

- Estoy harta de que me sigas hasta cuando voy al baño. Créeme, si me pasa algo grito y desde aquí afuera me escucharás.- dijo Bella. - Además estoy con Edward, nada me puede pasar.

- Como quiera señorita.- dijo el guardaespaldas. - Pero recuerde que yo solo c u m p l o mi trabajo.

La castaña entró y se lanzó contra el sillón.

- Vine porque usualmente hablo de mis problemas con Leah, pero ella no está. Rose me serviría pero está ocupada trabajando. Solo me quedas tu, ya que con mi hermano es imposible.- dijo Bella.

- Dime.- dijo Edward sentándose en el sillón de al lado.

- Es Paul, lo han nombrado jefe del ministerio.

Edward no dijo nada, la verdad era que ya se imaginaba algo así.

- Mamá rompió en llanto cuando lo supo. En realidad todos nosotros, ósea, la familia, teníamos la esperanza de que Paul dejara de lado sus ambiciones y volviera a ser el mismo de antes y no el corrupto que ahora es, pero ahora con esto todas nuestras esperanzas desvanecieron. Ahora Paul será el que tapará las cochinadas del ministerio.

- Sé que es muy duro.- dijo Edward. - Lo siento.

- Lo sé Edward, es solo que no entiendo cuándo fue que todo cambió...cuando Paul dejó de ser mi hermano, el que me ayudaba y me protegía cuando tenía miedo, el que estaba ahí, siempre, cuando lo necesitaba, como un buen hermano mayor. Hace como tres años que no hablo con él por su separación con la familia, y ahora último nos hemos chocado en el ministerio, pero creo q no me reconoce..

- Eso es obvio, ya no eres la niña que él recuerda.

- Si, ya no soy la misma niña.- dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos. - Cuando nos convertimos en esto Edward?

- en qué?- dijo él.

- En unos amigos tan superficiales. En amigos que dejaron de hablar de sus problemas porque fueron demasiado cobardes como para enfrentarlos, y decidieron mejor olvidarlos y disfrutar falsamente de una vida que no nos pertenecía...por qué fingimos durante todos estos años ser felices?

Edward miró al suelo y luego al frente, como mirando un punto fijo.

- Porque queríamos serlo, y como no lo éramos, decidimos crearnos una falsa realidad.

- queríamos ser qué?

- Felices.

Bella se recogió. Miró a Edward.

- Ya no volveremos a cometer ese mismo error no? cuando Leah vuelva todo será diferente...como en el instituto.

Edward sonrió dulcemente y tomó la mano de Bella.

- Como en Forks.

**Hello listo espero les guste el cap y si no ps ni modos ok chicas para las seguidoras d ehombre lobo lo siento estoy estancada con eso lkes prometo q pronto me ponde a pensar y seguire adlenate no la abandonare solo necesito tiempo.**


	6. Conociendose

. •. •Conociéndose°•. •.

"duerme, pequeñita,

duerme"

Leah abrió los ojos sintiendo un ardor en su cabeza. Ella la miraba sonriente.

- ya?

- ya qué?.- preguntó Leah.

- Ya se te pasó el dolor?- dijo Ella.

- Cómo lo supiste?

- Soy parte de ti, tonta.- dijo Ella.

- Por qué sentí dolor?

- Porque estás viendo cosas que pasaron anteriormente y que son recuerdos de otros, no tuyos.

- Me vas a explicar ahora sí por qué recuerdo cosas que no he vivido?

- No lo recuerdas, Leah, lo ves.- dijo Ella. - En estos momentos puedo asegurarte que o Edward o Bella están junto tu cuerpo. Te está dando una visita.

- Ellos están conmigo ahora.- dijo Leah

- Si.

- Deben sentirse mal al verme en ese estado.

- Sí. Pero bueno, cuando tus seres queridos están junto a ti justo cuando estas en peligro de muerte y tu subconsciente está libre (ósea yo), ellos pueden transmitirte recuerdos de cosas que ellos vivieron.

- Pero aún no he muerto!

- Pero estás muriendo Leah, eres más espíritu que carne en estos instantes...por eso debemos encontrar esa clave...pero primero debes recordar..

Leah cerró los ojos.

- ay!.- gritó Leah. - Me duele!

- Jacob la miró molesto.

- ya deja de chillar, quieres que la herida se cierre si o no?

- Sí, pero puedes ser más delicado.

- Yo no soy delicado con nadie Clearwater.

- Pues conmigo tendrás que aprender a serlo.- dijo Leah. - Por qué no solo tomas tus pociones curativas y haces que cierre la herida.

- No soy bueno con los pociones medicinales Clearwater´.

- pero si es fácil!

- No soy un cerebrito como tú, recuérdalo.

Leah se quedó callada y volteó la cabeza. No quería ver lo que Jacob le hacía a su pobre pierna.

Jacob la miró. Suspiró y tomó su barbilla he hizo que ella fijara sus ojos en él nuevamente.

- Haré todo lo posible para que no te duela.- dijo él finalmente.- Pero debes poner de tu parte.

- Está bien.- dijo Leah.

Jacob curó muy bien la herida, se notaba que tenía experiencia en esa clase de cosas.

Leah corroboró sus sospechas cuando Jacob se levantó las mangas de la camisa y vio una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo.

- qué te pasó allí?- dijo Leah tocando el brazo de Jacob.

Jacob movió el brazo hacia atrás al notar el gesto de Leah, ésta se sonrojó al notar que lo había tocado.

- No te importa.

- Como sea.- dijo Leah molesta.

Jacob la miró nuevamente algo fastidiado.

- Fue tu amigo del alma, Cullen.

- Edward?- preguntó Leah confundida.-Eres un mentiroso.

- Ya estoy harto de que me llames mentiroso.- dijo Jacob molesto. - Es la verdad. Qué pena que te desilusioné de tu perfecto Cullen..

- cuándo?- dijo Leah.

Jacob se sonrió fríamente cuando notó que ella había empezado a creerle.

- El día de la graduación, en el baile. Justo cuando tú y yo peleábamos en la cancha de Basquetbol lo recuerdas?

Leah hizo un silencio.

- No muy bien.- mintió mirando hacia otro lado.

- Pues te lo recuerdo: estaba mal aún por la reciente muerte de mi padre, y quise descargarme contigo por ser la hija de los asesinos de mi padre. Empecé a insultarte y casi te lanzo un golpe hasta que tu fuiste más rápida y me golpoeaste mucho más rápido.

Leah lo miraba atentamente, cómo podía recordar todo aquello al pie de la letra? la odiaba tanto como para recordar todo aquello?

- Me lanzaste un golpe y caí. Tú me maldecís te y te fuiste. Fue ahí cuando llegó Cullen.

- Me golpeó por haberte insultado y entonces yo me defendí. Él sacó navaja y lanzó una tajada, nunca pensé que Perforaría mi brazo.

- Eso es imposible.- dijo Leah.

- Pues sí lo es. Aún recuerdo sus palabras después de ver que estaba herido: "agradece que no te mato, porque ganas no me faltan..Recuérdalo"

Leah permaneció en silencio, como si le estuvieran hablando de otro Edward al que ella no conocía.

- Y fue justo allí cuando le dije que me vengaría, que ni creyera porque nos graduábamos iba a dejarlo en paz. Ves Clearwater, soy un hombre de palabra.

Leah lo miró molesto y algo decepcionada, por un momento creyó que Black podía tener algo bueno.

Jacob sintió esta mirada y bajó la cabeza mientras se levantaba. Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla habló.

- Báñate y descansa, si necesitas algo tocas la puerta con fuerza. - dijo él. - Por cierto, Cullen tenía miedo aquella noche, por eso hizo lo que hizo.

- Miedo?- preguntó Leah.

- Miedo de perderte. Y eso es admirable.

Con esto Jacob se fue, dejando a Leah confundida.

"En mi habitación

duerme una suicida.

duerme, pequeñita,

duerme"

Leah abrió los ojos y se vio frente a Ella.

- qué pasó?

- Nada,- dijo Ella. - Hasta ahora vamos bien.

- Sí, eso creo.

- Recuerdas lo que pasó después?- dijo Ella.

- Sí, me bañé y me quedé dormida.

- Muy bien, parece que te está ubicando mejor en el tiempo.- dijo Ella. - Ahora veamos lo que sigue, te parece?

Leah cerró los ojos.

- Clearwater...Clearwater...despierta.-

Leah abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el rostro de Black frente a ella.

- qué haces?- preguntó ella desperezándose.

- qué haces tú es la pregunta.- Dijo el carismático moreno. - Te has quedado dormida todo un día entero.-

- Mentira.- dijo Leah levantándose.

- Qué te digo la verdad!- dijo Jacob. - Por qué nunca me crees!

Leah lo miró molesta.

- Te traje el desayuno eso es todo.- dijo Jacob mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Espera!- dijo Leah

Jacob se volteó.

- No puedo desayunar afuera?- dijo Leah.

- No Clearwater. Conoces las reglas.- dijo Jacob

- Tan molesta te soy?- dijo ella.

- No te imaginas cuanto.- dijo Jacob

- Quiero salir de este cuarto o me voy a volver loca.- dijo Leah.

- Pues si enloqueces o no, no es mi problema.

Jacob cerró la puerta con llave.

Leah se levantó y miró hacia el reloj que marcaba la una de la tarde del último día de enero. Leah tomó una pequeña piedra de decoración y se dirigió hacia la pared donde tenía cada uno de los meses del año anotados. Tachó Enero.

- Ya es un mes.- se dijo.

Rose tomaba un café caliente. Aquel día tenía un dolor de cabeza penetrante, por lo que no iba a ir al ministerio. Ella sabía que para ir allá se necesitaba tener los nervios de acero y el carácter firme, para poder hacer respetar sus opiniones. Pero en aquellas circunstancias iba a ser imposible. Se sentó en el mueble de su casa y miró por la ventana al guardaespaldas que estaba afuera.

Sonó el timbre.

Rose se levantó y abrió la puerta.

- Hola, puedo pasar?- preguntó Emmet.

- Si claro.- dijo Rose.

Emmet pasó.

- Veo que no dejaste que tu guardaespaldas entre a tu casa.

- No, ya tengo bastante con dejarlo estar allá afuera.

- Tu crees que estemos en peligro?- dijo Emmet.

- No lo sé; hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada.

Emmet se sentó mientras veía a Rosalie servirse otra taza de café.

- Desde cuando te has vuelto una adicta a la cafeína?- dijo Emmet

- Desde que el estrés empezó a apoderarse de mi vida.- dijo ella.

- De cierta forma Rosalie, tu has sido la única del grupo quien no ha sufrido pérdidas grandes.- dijo Emmet.

- Es verdad.- dijo Rose. - He sido la que menos ha sufrido.

Emmet sonrió, no sabía por qué pero estar con Rosalie lo hacía sentirse relajado, lo hacía sentirse Emmet Swan, y no aquel otro que pretendía ser.

- Todos hemos sido unos imbéciles.- dijo Emmet. - Solo quiero volver a encontrar a Leah y empezar de nuevo.

Rose se sentó frente a él con la taza de café. Lo miraba con sus ojos azules penetrantes. Tenía solo puesto un viejo y largo suéter que perteneció a su padre. Este le quedaba grande por lo que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto. Emmet pensó que se veía como una niña usando ropa grande.

- Todos quisiéramos eso.- dijo Rosalie.

- Quiero decirte algo Rose.- dijo Emmet.

- Dime.

- De cierta forma los más unidos hemos sido Edward, Bella, Leah y yo. Por qué siempre estabas ahí con nosotros, pero a la vez te alejabas.

Rose sonrió mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.

- Yo no me alejaba, ustedes me alejaban a mí. Siempre entendí que sus lazos eran mucho más fuertes, ustedes compartían un pasado en el que todos había perdido y sufrido mucho. Yo no. Ustedes decidieron olvidarse de sus problemas y convertirse en otras personas, yo no. Nunca compartí esa ilusión con ustedes. Tienes razón, siempre estuve allí, estuve allí para ayudarlos, porque sabía que iba llegar el día en que se cayeran de esa nube, yo solo quería estar allí para ayudarlos a levantarse.

Emmet sonrió.

- No entiendo cómo puedes ser así.- dijo él.

- así cómo.

- Tan increíblemente hermosa.

Leah jugaba con sus dedos mientras permanecía tirada en la cama. No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, aquello era demasiado aburrido. Si aunque sea tuviera algo con qué escribir. Pero estaba segura de que Jacob no le daría nada. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar Forks...

aquel era su único recuerdo feliz.

Jacob estaba sentado en el mueble de la sala. Miraba con detenimiento su marca tenebrosa en su hombro derecho. Se puso la camisa y tomó su capa con su varita. Caminó hacia la habitación de Leah y se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta. Respiró profundamente y la abrió.

Leah se levantó de la cama al verlo entrar.

- qué pasa?- dijo Leah.

- Voy a salir.- dijo Jacob mientras se ponía la máscara blanca. - Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?

Leah se quedó en silencio. Lo miraba con aquella capa negra y aquella máscara, justo como la engañó para secuestrarla. Sintió un escalofrío y volteó la cara hacia otro lado.

- No.

Jacob notó la reacción de Leah, pero no le importó mucho. Caminó hacia fuera pero entonces escuchó la voz de Leah.

- Así se visten ustedes no?

Jacob se volteó.

- Nosotros?

- La manada..

Jacob sonrió, pero Leah no pudo verlo ya que tenía la máscara puesta. Lo único que podía ver eran esos ojos negros centelleantes tapados por algunos mechones negros que resbalaban de su frente.

Jacob caminó más cerca, entrando nuevamente a la habitación.

- Sí, eres observadora.

- Como si no me conocieras ya Black.- dijo Leah con un tono algo triste. - Qué vas a hacer hoy? matar a más bestias o...tal vez a gente como yo...

- impuras?- dijo Jacob completando la frase. - Llama a las cosas por su nombre Clearwater.

Los ojos de Leah se llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro se contrajo lleno de indignación.

- Yo no soy una impura!- gritó mientras sollozaba indignada. - Tener la sangre mezclada no es signo de impureza! soy mucho más pura de lo que tú o tu familia jamás podrá ser! ya estoy harta de tus insultos baratos y tus humillaciones! no volveré a tolerar que me llames de esa manera tan degradante! ni siquiera la peor de las cucarachas se merece eso!- dijo Leah sollozando, pero manteniéndose firme ante el moreno quien se encontraba impactado ante aquella reacción.

- La sangre no es sinónimo de grandeza! valgo mucho más de lo que tú o tus amigos de la manada podrás jamás valer! así que mide tus palabras Black cuando vuelvas a intentar siquiera llamarme de esa forma tan hostil.

Leah se sentó en el filo de la cama y empezó a llorar. Estaba harta de estar secuestrada, de estar con aquel ser que lo único que hacía era menospreciarla por su linaje. Pero principalmente lloraba, porque no entendía aún por qué los insultos de Black la herían tanto.

Jacob permaneció en silencio. Nunca midió en realidad las consecuencias de sus insultos, tampoco pensó que a Leah le importaría lo que él le dijera.

- Solo digo lo que me enseñaron, tenemos distintas formas de ver la vida Clearwater. A mí me enseñaron que soy superior a ti, simplemente así fui criado.

- No me interesa lo que te hayan enseñado ni mucho menos lo que pienses. No que te ibas? pues ándate.- dijo Leah, no podía soportar ni un minuto más la presencia de Jacob.  
- Pensé que eras demasiado inteligente como para que te importara lo que saliera de mi boca.- dijo Jacob.

- Eres tú la que siempre se ha comportado como si fuera superior a mí, como si lo supieras todo en la vida y yo nada.

- Es que soy superior a ti Black, en todos los sentidos...no te has dado cuenta aún? eres un ser despreciable que no es capaz de pensar por sí mismo, que solo repite las enseñanzas de su padre porque quiere mantener vivo el recuerdo de un hombre que era un asesino...como lo que tú te estás convirtiendo, si es que ya no has matado ya..

Jacob se controló.

- No vuelvas a repetir algo en contra de mi padre Clearwater, o no respondo. Y sobre lo de asesino...- Jacob caminó y se colocó enfrente de ella. Leah miró directamente a esos ojos fríos. - Soy un alfa y estoy preparado para matar si es necesario, y créeme Clearwater, cuando me toque hacerlo no me temblará la mano.

Con esto Jacob dio media vuelta y se fue. Salió del departamento sintiéndose como la peor basura. No sabía por qué siempre mentía y decía cosas que en realidad no quería decir.

Leah se lavó la cara.

Cómo siquiera había llegado a pensar que Jacob podría no ser lo que ella pensaba? era una imbécil. Él seguía siendo la misma lacra que era en Forks, ni siquiera la muerte de su propio padre lo había hecho cambiar.

Cerró los ojos. No quería saber nada más del mundo.

Jacob cabalgaba a través de un bosque lo más rápidamente que podía. Llegó hasta un claro y vio este lugar rodeado de la manada. Se bajó del caballo. No se sentía bien por lo que le había dicho a Leah.

No era cierto nada de lo que había dicho, todo por su maldito y estúpido orgullo, y por ese empeño absurdo de parecer frívolo y despiadado solo para ocultar sus debilidades.

- para qué nos citó Aro?- preguntó Black a Jasper.

- No lo sé. Creo que se trata de Cullen y sus amigos, se nos ha complicado el trabajo.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Porque la orden de justicia les ha asignado guardaespaldas.

- Y el ministerio, está haciendo algo?- preguntó Jacob.

- No, tu sabes que el ministerio no moverá un dedo al menos que sea para su propia conveniencia...a parte Paul Swan ha entrado como ministro general.

- Mala noticia para los Swan.- dijo Jacob sonriendo. - Cómo me gustaría verles la cara...en especial a Emmet Swan-

- Ya tendrás tu tiempo Black, todos tendremos nuestro tiempo..- dijo Jasper. - El mundo está en pánico, saben que hemos vuelto...

- Oye, y dónde está Embry?- preguntó Black.

- Cierto!.- dijo Jasper, - Como no llegabas fue a buscarte..

- A buscarme dónde?

- En donde tienes a Clearwater por supuesto.

Leah estaba en el piso. Cantaba una vieja canción que solía cantar junto a Bella y Rose todas las mañanas cuando subían al porche de Luna para ir al trabajo. "Like a virgin.. touch for the very first time.. like a virgin...when your heart beats, next to my..."

Estaba demasiado aburrida. Iba a pedirle a Jacob que le trajera revistas y libros, pero no pretendía dirigirle la palabra. Era un ser despreciable y déspota. No quería saber nada de él. En cierto modo mejor era estar allí encerrada, así no tenía que verlo pasearse por el departamento y se ahorraba humillaciones de su parte.

Leah suspiró. Por qué tenía que ser así? Jacob le había confirmado sus sospechas: se había convertido ya en un asesino. Leah guardaba esperanzas de que aún no hubiera hecho gran daño, pero se equivocaba. Un Black es un Black...y nunca dejará de ser un Black.

Ahora en lo único que tenía que pensar era en escapar. Tenía que conseguir la clave de la puerta, lo demás era fácil. Le quitaría su arma a Jacob mientras duerme y se iría. Solo le quedaría rogar porque su fuerza sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse de los Darklins

ay! Leah, tú como siempre con tus pequeños proyectos! entiende q no puedes cambiar a la gente! se dijo a sí misma. Sin darse cuenta se había formado la idea de que podía llegar a cambiar a Black, de que, en el fondo, él era una buena persona.

Leah escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse.

- ya llegó.- se dijo.

Vio como la luz del corredor se encendió. Escuchó unas pisadas lentas...no eran las de Black, Leah lo supo de inmediato. Retrocedió y apagó la luz de su cuarto. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el o la que había entrado había visto la luz de su habitación encendida.

- Sé que estás ahí Clearwater...- dijo una voz espeluznantemente conocida que Leah reconoció rápidamente.

- Embry?

- veo q no me has olvidado...- dijo él. Leah podía sentir que sonreía a través de la puerta.

- Cómo olvidar tu morbosa voz.- dijo Leah asqueada. - qué haces aquí?

- Black me mandó a que te cuidara un ratito...hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo belleza...  
Leah se mantuvo en silencio y se acercó a la puerta.

- te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo...yo he sido el encargado de seguir tus pasos...siempre te veía..te has convertido en toda una mujer...

- cállate y lárgate desgraciado!- dijo Leah.

- No lo creo, Black me dijo que podía quedarme unas horas y hacer lo que me plazca contigo...y pienso hacerlo.

Leah retrocedió lejos de la puerta al ver que Embry forcejaba la perilla. Prendió la luz y buscó algo con qué defenderse.

- Maldita puerta!- dijo Embry. Sacó su navaja y la paso por la rendija que separaba la puerta dela pared.

La puerta se abrió. Embry dio dos pasos adelante sin verla.

- no te escondas Clearwater, donde estés te encontraré..

Entonces sintió un golpe fuerte en el occipital. Leah lo había golpeado por detrás. Embry cayó al suelo y Leah aprovechó la confusión para agarrar la navaja que estaba en el suelo. Lo apuntó.

- Tu gran defecto es subestimarme Embry, siempre ha sido tu gran defecto.

Embry desde el suelo sonrió.

- Así me encantas Clearwater...difícil...y encima así de buena como te has puesto me encantaría que me dejaras probarte solo un poco...

- Ni en tus sueños- dijo Leah.

Pero entonces Embry pateó a Leah desde el suelo en su rodilla e hizo que ella cayera al suelo.

Embry volvió a tomar el control y tomó su navaja lanzándola lejos del alcance de Leah. Se puso encima de ella, podía sentir todo su cuerpo en él...qué era aquella extraña atracción que llevaba sintiendo hacia ella desde el día en que empezó a seguirla para c u m p l i r los planes de Aro? Hacía dos años que la observaba desde las sombras, desando tocarla para poder así saciar esa obsesión que tenía con ella...jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer en toda su vida.

Leah forcejeó, pero él estaba encima de ella imposibilitándola de cualquier movimiento.  
Embry respiró el aroma del cuello de Leah lentamente y luego fijó su mirada en la de ella.

- si quieres yo puedo sacarte de aquí..

-qué?- dijo Leah confundida.

Embry sonrió maliciosamente. Con un dedo quitó los cabellos que caían en la frente de Leah y luego rozó sus labios siguiendo su cuello hasta llegar a su escote. Leah volvió a forcejear, pero ya no demasiado: quería saber lo que él tenía que ofrecerle.

- Así como lo oyes...yo te puedo sacar de aquí con una sola condición.

- cuál?- dijo Leah.

- que seas mi mujer...para siempre.

Leah lo miró asqueada. Embry estaba obsesionado con ella y lo había notado.

- para siempre? q no sabes que me buscan todos los seres oscuros y quieren matarme? Jacob me protege...qué me ofreces tú?- dijo Leah.

- Yo también puedo protegerte! y mucho más que ese imbécil! mira ni siquiera está aquí para defenderte...

- Eso es lo que tu crees imbécil!- dijo Jacob mientras lo hacía volar contra la pared con una patada. Leah instintivamente se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia los brazos de Jacob. Quien la abrazó con un brazo mientras que con el otro apuntaba a Embry con su arma.

- lárgate.

Embry se levantó del suelo sonriendo.

- Como quieras Black.-

Caminó hacia la salida y le dio una f u g a z mirada a Leah.

- quédate aquí.- dijo Jacob dejando a Leah en el cuarto mientras llevaba a Embry hacia la salida.

Leah los siguió hasta la sala.

- q crees que hacías eh?- dijo Jacob a p u n t á n d o l o nuevamente con la Pistola. - A Aro no le va a gustar q hayas tratado de a b u s a r de su p r i s i o n e r a..-

Embry sonrió.

- Baja esa arma y ese tono a m e n a z a n t e que no te queda.- dijo él .- Además, lo que a ti te molesta es q me haya metido con TU p r i s i o n e r a no es así?

Jacob bajó la pistola.

- Me las vas a pagar Embry.- dijo él.

- q te hace pensar que te tengo miedo.- dijo él mientras salía.

Jacob se volteó y se vio frente a frente con Leah.

- te di una orden Clearwater. Dije que te quedaras en tu habitación.- dijo Jacob.

- Se supone que debes protegerme!q buen trabajo haces Black! Casi me violan y tu haciendo tus d e l i n c u e nc i a s por ahí con tu ridículo d i s f r a z.

- cállate! no sabía que Embry iba a venir! si lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera dejado sola

Leah se quedó en silencio.

- qué te estaba diciendo? cuando llegué escuché que te decía algo.- dijo Jacob.

- Nada importante...- mintió Leah. - Solo que me deseaba.

No pensaba decirle la verdad, tal vez, solo tal vez, Embry era su único p a s a p o r t e para salir de aquel lugar.

Jacob rió.

- No entiendo cómo pudo haber caído tan bajo. Fijarse en una impura..- dijo Jacob d e s p r e c i a b l e m e n t e . Estaba algo molesto por el hecho de que Embry estaba o b s e c i o n a d o por Leah, esto de cierta forma lo hacía enojar. Y quería d e s q u i t a r s e con ella.

Jacob esperaba que Leah le reclamara o se le abalanzara, alguno de sus típicos insultos para con él. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Jacob vio algo confundido como Leah sonreía.

- Sea como sea Black...siendo o no como tu dices, una "impura" soy mucho más mujer de lo que son tus dos perras la Brandom y la tipa con la que te revolcaste la otra noche juntas. Y puedo ser la obsesión de cualquiera si se me da la gana de serlo.- dijo ella.

- AH si?- dijo Jacob retadoramente. - Pues déjame decirte que a mí no me mueves ni un pelo Clearwater..-

- Eso lo vamos a ver..- dijo Leah.

Caminó hacia él y lo empujó contra la pared. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y subió su pierna hasta la altura de la cintura de Jacob. Estaban demasiado cerca. Jacob podía sentir la respiración de Leah que cada vez se volvía más agitada. A unos pocos centímetros Leah sentía cómo el corazón de Jacob latía cada vez más rápido, después de todo no era tan frío como ella pensaba. Leah rozó los labios de Jacob provocadoramente mientras este puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Jacob se acercó peligrosamente a la boca de Leah, que se veía irresistible a tan poca distancia y entonces...

Leah lo empujó y se separó de él.

- Ves? después de todo una "asquerosa impura" no es tan asquerosa para un puro como tu...no?- dijo Leah. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación.

Jacob se quedó unos minutos en la sala y sonrió.

Había olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo lo audaz que era Leah.

Leah estaba en su cuarto tirada en la cama. No podía creer lo que había hecho hace unos momentos atrás.

"estás loca Leah Clearwater...definitivamente loca" se dijo.

Pero de alguna forma se alegró, pues había pasado ya la etapa de la depresión y volvía a pensar como lo que era: una mujer astuta, audaz e inteligente de cabeza fría. Ahora, ya pasado toda las depresión post-secuestro, podía pensar mejor cómo salir de allí y escapar.

Sintió como Jacob abrió la puerta. Leah lo miró fijamente y sintió como su corazón latía más rápidamente. ¿cómo no después de lo cerca que habían estado el uno del otro?

- Voy a volver a salir.- dijo Jacob sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ambos no dejaban de verse de una forma extraña, como si algo hubiera cambiado de repente.

- A terminar tu reunión?- dijo Leah

- No te importa.- respondió Jacob.

- Sí a eso vas..- dijo Leah tirándose en la cama. - No me tienes que avisar.

Jacob prefirió no decir nada y cerró la puerta con seguro.

**Hola nenitas gracias a las chicas que me leen espere les guste el cap. Ya saben que la historia no es mia solo adapto ais q si ven otro nombresito por ahí e spor q s eme paso sale no sean malitas y dejen un review. **


	7. Deseo

duerme, pequeñita, duerme"  
**  
**Leah abrió los ojos y se vio frente a Ella.

- Ya me explicaste por qué veo cosas de mis amigos, cosas que no viví...pero por qué veo también cosas que le sucedieron a Jacob?- dijo Leah confundida.

Ella rió.

- Por la misma razón. Porque él en este momento está recordando también lo que pasó durante ese año entero y como ambos están en la misma habitación y estás muriendo sus recuerdos se transmiten.

- Ósea que él también puede ver lo que yo recuerdo..

- Partes...- dijo Ella. - al igual que tu solo ves partes.

Leah cerró los ojos.

- como que demostrarles lo que somos capaces de hacer mi lord?- dijo Alice.

Aro se dirigió a ella.

- Después les explicaré. Ahora quiero que me informen...

Se hizo un silencio entre todos los presentes.

- Black..- dijo Aro.

Jacob dio un paso hacia delante, sin hacer ningún tipo de reverencia.

- Inclínate..- le dijo Alice casi en susurro.

- No,- dijo Aro. - déjalo, él no tiene por qué hacerlo. Es mi mano derecha, tan hábil como su padre...- se calló y volvió a fijarse en Jacob. - cómo ha ido el plan?

- A la perfección. Clearwater está conmigo, aún no le ha llegado información importante por medio de Galatea, pero estoy pendiente de cualquier indicio...

- Me he enterado..- interrumpió Aro. - de que has mandado a Cullen y a sus amigos un video...

Jacob se mantuvo en silencio.

- Sin mi permiso..- dijo Aro. - No será que piensas que por ser mi mano derecha puedes hacer lo que se te plazca o si?

Jacob se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos antes de responder.

- Fui yo el del plan de secuestrarla, mi lord...creo que me merezco el derecho de complacerme con el aturdimiento de Cullen y sus amigos...

- Todos!- dijo Aro. - todos queremos deleitarnos con eso Black! pero es acaso que no entiendes que todo llega a su preciso momento?

- Y tu Brandom?- dijo Aro.

Alice dio un paso hacia delante y se inclinó en reverencia.

- Mi Lord, los gigantes están de nuestro lado. Los vampiros y los chupa sangres sin embargo, se están poniendo difíciles..-

- Malditos, me las pagarán en cuanto termine todo esto.- dijo Aro.- Escúchenme bien! todos ustedes son mi ejército, los elegidos para destruir a los seres inferiores como los son los mortales y los sangre-impuras! ustedes tienen el poder! junto a mí! vamos a cambiar el mundo!

Todos ovacionaron a excepción de Jacob, quien realmente ya no le importaba nada, solo estaba ahí porque sabía que aquel era su destino.

- Vamos a atacar...- dijo Aro. – La humanidad ya sabe que hemos vuelto, están aterrorizados ante un posible ataque...vamos a darles el gusto...

- qué haremos?- preguntó Reneesme.

- vamos a liberar a los prisioneros de Volterra...

Leah vio que su reloj marcaba las doce de la noche. Jacob había desaparecido ya más de siete horas. No lo había sentido llegar para nada, había estado pendiente de cualquier sonido.

¿Qué sería tan importante en aquella reunión que llevaban tanto tiempo ahí? Leah no pudo evitar pensar que estaría probablemente discutiendo lo que harían con ella en cuanto recibiera completo el mensaje de Galatea...

"basta Leah! para eso tu ya habrás escapado de aquí" se dijo dándose ánimos.

Sin darse a pensar cuanta calló en un sueño incorruptible.

Jacob aún no había llegado.

Leah despertó con la luz del alba entrando por su ventana. Se revolcó en la cama durante unos minutos antes de ver que el reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana. Se levanto bruscamente.

¿a qué hora habría llegado Jacob? si es que había llegado ya.

Leah sintió un hambre enorme e incontenible.

- No lo voy a esperar.- dijo Leah mientras tomaba el armador con forma torcida y lo metía en la perilla.

La puerta se abrió sin dificultad. Leah asomó la cabeza y vio el pasillo despejado. Caminó por él y vio la puerta del cuarto de Jacob cerrada, seguramente estaba aún durmiendo.

por supuesto, si llegó después de las 12.. se dijo mientras caminaba por la sala hacia la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y saco jugo de naranja y unas galletas. Se sentó a comer,.

muy bien, a pensar.. no quiero irme con Embry así que prefirieron tener eso como un plan b de escape...el primero es tomar el arma de Jacob y escapar..pero necesito la clave de la puerta..cómo se la podré sacar?

Pensando en todo esto terminó de comer y caminó nuevamente por la sala para dirigirse a su cuarto. Fue entonces cuando una mancha roja en la alfombra de la sala saltó a sus ojos.

Leah se arrodilló y comprobó que era sangre. Estaba seca pero no debía tener más de unas horas. Cuando Leah levantó la cabeza vio un espectáculo de gotas de sangre formando un camino hacia el corredor. No pudo entender cómo no lo había notado al salir de su habitación. Siguió las gotas hasta la última de ellas...

que terminaba justo enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Jacob.

Leah gritó y abrió los ojos. Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ella la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- es que no te acuerdas Leah? no te acuerdas lo que hiciste al ver la sangre?

Leah cerró lo ojos y los volvió a abrir rápidamente, estaba algo asustada.

- No...no entiendo por qué! no lo puedo recordar!- dijo Leah agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Bien! aquí está una prueba de todo lo que te he estado diciendo todo este tiempo: las cosas que quieres olvidar, las olvidas. Pero siempre están dentro de mí, ósea, tu subconsciente.

- es decir que esto es algo que me traumatizó en algún sentido?- dijo Leah.

- No necesariamente...tal vez solo fue algo que te asustó mucho, y por eso decidiste olvidarlo.

Te asustó pensar que Jacob podría estar muerto...

Leah permaneció en silencio.

- Tal vez pensaste que al abrir la puerta te encontrarías con la misma escena que con la de tus padres...y a Aro...

- cállate!- espetó Leah nerviosa.

Ella la miró sin quitar su sonrisa, esa que empezaba a incomodar terriblemente a Leah.

- cierra tus ojos y te ayudaré a recordar..

Leah cerró los ojos.

Leah tragó saliva y apretó la perilla con su mano. La giró. La puerta se abrió lentamente, como revelando su secreto escondido. Leah al principio no podía ver nada, ya que la habitación estaba demasiado oscura. Pero después divisó la silueta de Jacob, acostado en la cama.

Leah caminó y abrió las cortinas para que la luz entrara. Al hacerlo sintió que su corazón se paraba ante la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Las gotas de Sangre seguían el recorrido de la puerta hacia la cama, y de ahí había una gran mancha de sangre en la sábana, y Jacob, que estaba en la cama pálido y sudando , tenía una herida en su hombro, herida que al merecer no había sido bien curada.

- Jacob! Jacob despierta!- dijo Leah nerviosa dándole unos leves golpes en sus mejillas. Pero despertarlo era imposible. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre y parecía sudar-frío, ya que temblaba y se movía sin parar.

ok Leah! no te paralices! tu sabes cómo hacer esto! solo tienes que hacer lo que te enseñó la señora Esme en 7mo año se dijo Leah nerviosa.

Leah corrió a la cocina en busca de algo que pudiera serle de utilidad, algún botiquín de emergencias. ! Por dios Jacob era un Vulturi tenía que tener algo para auxiliarse en este tipo de casos!

Leah encontró en unas gavetas algunas vendas y soluciones especiales para heridas. Se alegró de encontrar también en el refrigerador sal y algunas hierbas para poder hacer la poción.

Entró al cuarto de Jacob y sintió como si le faltara el aire al verlo ahí, pálido y retorciéndose por la fiebre que lo embargaba. Seguramente llevaba en aquellas condiciones toda la noche, y tal vez si ella no hubiera roto las reglas y hubiera salido de su cuarto él hubiera muerto.  
Leah se sentó junto a él.

Muy bien, necesito tocarlo para ayudarlo… pensó.

Leah limpió la herida con agua y luego le untó la poción que había preparado. Puso unas toallas mojadas y agua fría para que la fiebre cediera ante la falta de ingredientes para la poción de bajar fiebre. Con la aguja trató de coserle para que la herida cerrara, pero le temblaban mucho las manos. Le echo la poción cicatrizadora que Jacob tenia y se la unto en el hombro La herida cicatrizó, dejando solo una profunda marca.

Edward se despertó con el timbre de la puerta sonando estrepitosamente. Se levantó y abrió la puerta algo molesto por la fuerza con que lo habían levantado de su sueño. Rosalie, Bella y Emmet entraron alarmados. Rosalie lanzó el diario de Seattle en el mueble.

- noticias Edward.- dijo Rose.

- Sobre Leah?- dijo Edward mientras su rostro se iluminaba, por un segundo pensó que la habían encontrado y que todo se había solucionado.

- No, ojalá fuera así.- dijo Emmet.

- Edward la manada han liberado a los prisioneros de Volterra.- dijo Bella.

- qué?- dijo Edward tomando el diario que Rose le estiraba. - no puede ser!

- Los aliados de Aro se vienen con fuerza Edward...la comunidad está aterrada...- dijo Rose.

Edward sintió como si estuviera viviendo la época horrible en la cual sus padres murieron, y bueno, no se equivocaba mucho.

- eso no es todo Edward.- dijo Emmet. - Acabamos de enterarnos por el ministerio que tu guardaespaldas fue encontrado muerto. Alguien le lanzó una descarga eléctrica…

- Un perro...- dijo Edward. - Bien sabemos todos que solo ellos pueden hacerlo...  
Todos hicieron silencio, hubieran dado todo por poder decirle a Edward que se equivocaba, pero estaba en lo cierto.

Leah había pasado toda la mañana y tarde cuidando de la fiebre de Jacob. Ésta había decrecido considerablemente gracias a sus cuidados. Leah no se atrevía a separarse de él ni un instante. Tenía mucho miedo de que la fiebre volviera y empezara a convulsionar.

Jacob seguía como delirando por la fiebre, ya que aunque había descendido seguía fuerte. Leah lo miraba sin decir nada. Fue entonces cuando su mirada se desvió hacia el arma que yacía sobre la mesa.

Sí, podía tomarla y abrir la puerta por medio de un disparo...sí, podía escaparse y ser libre nuevamente. Jacob no podía detenerla...estaba en aquel estado crítico...ella podía...pero no lo haría.

Leah quitó un mechón de cabello negro de la frente de Jacob. No podía ser tan cruel y dejarlo ahí, solo, sin cuidados. Podría empeorar y hasta morir. Leah se pegó en la cabeza con su mano.

Eres una tonta Leah Clearwater! después de todo lo que te ha hecho te sigue importando su vida! Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. No podía, simplemente no podía dejarlo a su suerte.

Jacob seguía delirando, pero Leah sabía que eso era resultado de que la fiebre disminuía y eso la alegraba. Se sentó junto a él. Había pensado que lo mejor para que baja la fiebre era quitarle toda la ropa, pero esa tarea no la iba a realizar ella, así que solo le quitó la camisa y los pantalones dejándolo con los boxers y arropándolo con la sábana.

Leah se sentó a su lado y puso su mano el la frente de Jacob. Sí, la fiebre disminuía rápidamente. Entonces Jacob tomó la mano de Leah, ella se sobresaltó ante este hecho. Jacob llevó la mano de Leah hasta su pecho, apretándola contra él.

- Jacob?- dijo Leah.

Jacob abrió lentamente los ojos y con dificultad, casi no los podía mantener abiertos. Leah alcanzó a escuchar unas leves palabras que salieron de su boca antes de volver a caer en sueño. Palabras que hicieron que Leah temblara.

- No me dejes...te necesito-

Edward estaba sentado con ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Todo aquello estaba cayendo sobre él como miles de piedras de mármol. ¿Cómo podía ser que todo aquello se diera en tan poco tiempo? Edward se sentía impotente. Rosalía lo miró desde el extremo de la habitación. Los cuatro amigos habían estado callados durante media hora, fue ella quien se atrevió a derribar el silencio.

- La orden de justicia dijo que se encargaría de ahora en adelante de nuestros guardaespaldas...dice que los que el ministerio nos puso no podrían defendernos nunca...

- Y estoy de acuerdo. Mira lo que hicieron con el guardaespaldas de Edward..- dijo Bella.

- Esto no se trata de guardaespaldas, - dijo Edward. - Sea como sea esto es un mensaje de Aro Vulturi: al matar a mi guardaespaldas lo que dice es que nada se interpondrá entre nuestro encuentro..en el cual él pretende por fin deshacerse de mí. Todo está pasando demasiado rápido...y tengo miedo..pero no por mí, sino por ustedes...es obvio que Aro ha optado por tomárselas con mis seres queridos...

Edward contuvo la respiración.

- No nos pasará nada..- dijo Emmet.- Lo importante ahora es Leah...y tu. Son los que corren más peligro...

Rose se puso pálida y se aclaró la garganta, sus amigos se fijaron en ella.

- Hay algo que debo decirles...- dijo ella.

- qué?- dijo Bella.

- Bueno...Carlisle...he tenido una cita con él...-

- qué!- dijo Edward levantándose bruscamente. - espero que no hayas sido tu quien lo involucró en lo de Leah!

- Sí, fui yo.- dijo Rose. Vio cómo Edward parecía encolerizarse, sabía que él y Carlisle habían cortado su relación de amistad desde la muerte de James. A Edward no que hacía ninguna gracia.

- Por qué! - dijo Edward. - por qué tenías que meterlo!

- Porque sea como sea Edward, él es el mejor agente de la historia. Lo necesitamos si queremos recuperar a Leah.- dijo Rose haciéndose respetar. - Y qué pena que tu orgullo sea más fuerte que las ganas de encontrar a Leah, pero yo no iba a permitir que nada, me oyes, nada se interponga para regresarla sana y salva...

- Rosalíe tiene razón Edward.- dijo Emmet. - si queremos recuperarla lo necesitamos..

Edward se quedó callado, prefirió no decir nada.

- Bueno, lo que tenía que decirles es que he hablado con él..y me ha contado la razón por la cual han secuestrado a Leah...- dijo Rose, pero Edward la interrumpió.

- Ya sabemos las razones!- dijo Edward. - Black quiere vengarse de mí y de ella...por lo de la muerte de su padre!

- No.- dijo Rose. - Esa no es la razón...

Leah abrió los ojos. Había pasado la noche en una silla junto a Jacob. Sintió el dolor de la mala noche en todo su cuerpo. Lo miró, ahí, tirado...se veía mucho mejor. Había recuperado su color y ya no deliraba. Leah se sentó a su lado. Parecía otra persona mientras dormía...tan pacífico, hasta tierno...no parecía para nada ese Jacob Black que la insultaba y la maltrataba..no parecía ese maldito...

Leah dirigió su mirada hacia su hombro derecho, donde yacía la marca de la manada, brillando...

Ella acercó su mano y tocó la marca, sintiendo un escalofrío correr su mano. Entonces Jacob abrió sus ojos repentinamente y tomó a Leah por el brazo. La haló y la tiró al otro lado de la cama mientras ella gritaba por el susto. Jacob se puso encima se ella, mirándola extrañado y a la vez molesto.

- qué haces aquí Clearwater?- dijo él. - te dije que no podían entrar a mi habitación!

Leah seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos, impresionada y nerviosa a la vez. El hecho de que Jacob estuviera semi desnudo y encima de ella la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

- estaba salvándote la vida!- dijo Leah mientas miraba su hombro.

Jacob miró su hombro sin salir de encima de Leah. Ella estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Jacob recordó la noche anterior, cuando había ido con todos los de la manada a liberar a los prisioneros de volterra, y se había hechoaquella herida...que ahora era casi inexistente.  
Volvió a fijar sus ojos negros en los de Leah, que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de distancia. Jacob bajó su mirada hasta sus labios, rojos...sonrió...lo que hizo que Leah se pusiera más nerviosa aún.

- curaste la herida?´...- dijo Jacob. - cómo?

Leah tragó saliva. Jacob parecía acercarse cada vez más a ella. Ambos podían sentir sus cuerpos, muy unidos uno al otro.

- Con algunas cosas que tenías en la casa...y con ayuda de tus pociones...

- tomaste mis cosas?- dijo Jacob volviendo a retomar su tono enojado.

Jacob volvió a fijar su mirada en Leah. No sabía por qué, ni desde cuándo había empezado a sentir deseos por ella...pero aquellos estaban más vivos que nunca dentro de él. Se levantó dejándola libre. Leah sintió que por fin podía respirar, ya que Jacob era muy pesado y la había estado aplastando.

Jacob caminó en boxers hasta su arma y la tomó. Leah se levantó nerviosa y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida, pero Jacob la interceptó acorralándola contra la pared.

- no te vas a ir...no todavía..

Jacob podía sentir la respiración agitada de Leah. Los dos volvían a estar demasiado cerca el uno del otro, podían sentir su alientos intercalándose..  
- qué quieres..- dijo Leah tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

que te pasa Leah Clearwater? por qué te pones tan nerviosa cuando Black está cerca? que te pasa? se dijo.

- Por qué lo hiciste?

Leah sintió que su corazón se paraba cuando Jacob tomó su rostro con una mano, acariciando su mejilla y fijando sus ojos negros en los de la chica.  
Ella tragó saliva.

- Es muy simple, no dejaría morir a nadie...por nada del mundo si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo, en otras palabras lo hice por una sola razón: porque no soy como tú.

Jacob se hizo para atrás cediendo ante la mirada recriminatoria de la chica.

. No sé cómo te hiciste esa herida, pero no debe ser por haber defendido a alguien ni mucho menos..- Leah. - Solo espero algún día convertirme en un ser tan frío como tú...haber si así puedo dejarte morir y escapar de este lugar...tienes razón, ser buena no sirve de nada...piensas en los demás antes q en ti. Así que aquí me tienes, aquí, cuando pude haber escapado mientras estabas mal...

Leah abrió la puerta y salió. Esperaba con ello poder darle una lección a Jacob.

Leah estaba en su habitación. Se había bañado y vestido. Tenía ganas de comer, ya eran las dos de la tarde y Jacob no se había siquiera acercado a su cuarto para decirle nada. Seguramente estaba enojado por lo que ella le había dicho. Leah no podía dejar de pensar en qué era lo que le había causado esa herida...lo único que sabía era que había sido en la reunión con los aliados de Aro..lo cual no debió ser bueno.

Leah se miró al espejo. No entendía por qué de repente le importaba tanto lo que hacía o no Jacob. No podía negarlo, ahora que ambos eran adultos y estaban muy lejos de esos niños que alguna vez fueron, había una química impresionante creciendo entre los dos.

sí, Leah Clearwater...solo es química nada más...jamás podrías tener sentimientos hacia un ser tan vil...

Y era realmente así. Jacob mismo le había dicho alguna vez que nadie podría amarlo nunca ni él podría, nunca, amar a nadie.

Leah sintió un vacío al recordar aquellas palabras.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Jacob se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observando a Leah con ese rostro inexpresivo.

bueno, por lo menos esta vestido.. pensó Leah.

- claro, puedes pasar.- dijo Leah sarcásticamente.

- No estoy de humor para tus bromas Clearwater..- dijo Jacob.

- Entonces date media vuelta y sal.- dijo Leah sin quitar el sarcasmo de su rostro.

- Es lo que haré, en cuanto te diga lo que tengo que decirte..- dijo Jacob entrando y sentándose en su cama. Allí estaba la pijama de Leah arrojada entre las sábanas sin tender.

- qué me tienes que decir entonces?- dijo Leah volteándose. - Pero en cuanto termines me traes la comida. Tengo hambre.

- Irás a preparártela tú.- dijo él

- no puedo recuerdas? tengo prohibido salir de este cuarto. Tus reglas.

Jacob sonrió.

- Ya no lo son.

Leah se quedó callada durante un instante, no comprendía absolutamente nada.

- qué?

- Me salvaste la vida Clearwater.- dijo Jacob. - Sea como sea te debo demasiado. Siempre estaré en deuda...pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Por eso lo menos que puedo hacer es dejar que te pasees por el departamento...así que toma.

Jacob la lanzó las llaves de su cuarto.

Son tuyas...de ahora en adelante podrás salir de este cuarto cuando se te de la gana.  
Los ojos de Leah brillaron. No podía creerlo...Jacob haciendo algo por ella? aunque sea haciendo algo diminuto pero lo hacía.

Leah se levantó y corrió hacia afuera de la habitación como un ave a la cual de jaula había sido ampliada.

Jacob sonrió para sus adentros al verla salir.

La siguió.

Leah estaba en la cocina. Comía un sándwich y tomaba un jugo de naranja. Miraba a Jacob de reojo, que estaba sentado en el sillón de a sala mirándola, sin decir nada, ni si quiera una sola palabra.

Cuando ella terminó caminó hacia la sala, Jacob leía lo que parecía ser el diario.

- te pasa algo?- dijo Jacob al ver que Leah no dejaba de verlo.

- es que..me preguntaba si..bueno, ya que te salvé la vida y todo eso..

- si me vas a pedir algo hazlo ya, y no te aproveches porque no voy a ser tu esclavo solo porque me salvaste la vida...

- no te preocupes, en el caso de que lo fueras no sería por mucho tiempo, ya que mis días están contados...

Jacob no supo por qué, pero el pensar que Leah podía morir le produjo en agujero en el estómago.

- qué quieres..

Leah sonrió al ver que había conseguido que lo quería.

- Quiero que me traigas el periódico cada vez que puedas...y libros..y revistas...tu sabes cosas para leer..

Jacob sonrió.

- No has dejado de ser el cerebrito que eras no?

- No, algunas cosas nunca cambian Black...- dijo Leah sonriendo.

Jacob sintió que podía pasar una vida observándola reír.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Jacob se levantó y puso la clave.

Leah observó: 231...

Una mujer Baja, de cabello lacio y negro entró por la puerta abalanzándose encima de Jacob mientras lo besaba.

- Alice, no me dijiste que vendrías..- dijo Jacob.

- No, quería darte una sorpresa...- dijo ella. Su mirada se desvió hacia Leah, que permanecía parada en la sala, algo molesta por la escena.

- Clearwater...- dijo ella de repente separándose de Jacob.

Leah se quedó donde estaba, estática, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada desafiante que Alice correspondió al instante.

- No has cambiado nada...sigues siendo tan insignificante como antes.- dijo la pelinegra mientras Jacob seguía observando la escena, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

- Tu tampoco has cambiado Brandom.- dijo Leah. - sigues escupiendo veneno...como toda una Vivora..

Alice empalideció y miró a Jacob.

- cómo la soportas?

Jacob sonrió mirando a Leah.

- hago todo lo que puedo.- dijo él. Leah le sonrió también. - vuelve a tu cuarto.-

Leah lo miró molesta.

- qué! acabas de darme permiso para estar en el departamento todo lo que quisiera!

- si, pero ahora estoy con mi novia...y no quiero que te pasees por aquí...así que ve ahora a tu cuarto.- dijo Jacob poniéndose firme.

Leah sintió la rabia correr por sus venas rápidamente.

- como quieras.

Cerró la puerta azotándola y se lanzó a la cama. Sentía que no podía más. No más! Jacob la había vuelto a humillar delante de Alice! no podía aguantarlo! para qué querían todo el departamento para ellos solos?

tonta! es obvio para qué lo quieren! pensó Leah. El solo pensar lo que harían toda la noche, los dos solos hizo que sintiera ganas de matar a alguien..

- No van a estar solos...no si puedo impedirlo..- dijo Leah mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro.

Alice empujó a Jacob al sillón grande. Se puso encima de él rodeándolo con sus piernas.

- te extrañé mucho..- dijo Alice mientras empezaba a besarlo.

Jacob correspondió al beso y tomó la cintura de la chica pegándola más contra su cuerpo. Alice dejó de besarlo y lo miró.

- me amas?

- qué?

- que si me amas? tengo que saberlo...porque yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo...

Jacob miró hacia abajo, trataba de forzar las palabras. Alice tomó la barbilla de Jacob y lo obligó a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Jacob sintió que su corazón se paraba al ver que la que se encontraba ahí ya no era Alice, sino Leah...

Leah lo miraba con sus ojos oscuros y brillantes y con su cabello lacio cayendo elegantemente por sus hombros, su boca roja estaba demasiado cerca de él, tentándolo..

- me amas?- dijo Leah nuevamente. - quiero saberlo...

- sí..- dijo Jacob mientras empezaba a besarla con furia. Se puso encima de ella y empezó a desabrochar su blusa impacientemente, como si ya no pudiera más. Leah lo miraba gimiendo ante sus caricias.

- te amo..- dijo ella.

Entonces un grito hizo que Jacob volviera su atención al corredor. Era un grito que provenía del cuarto de..

Leah..

Jacob miró hacia el sillón y vio a Alice...qué le había sucedido? acaso lo había imaginado todo?

te estás volviendo loco Jacob Black... se dijo.

El grito volvió a sonar.

- Es Clearwater..- dijo Alice mientras se ponía la blusa nuevamente.

Jacob salió de su confusión y corrió por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta de Leah.

Jacob corrió por el pasillo mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de Leah. Abrió la puerta y la encontró en el piso, retorciéndose mientras se agarraba el estómago.

Jacob la levantó rápidamente y la colocó el la cama. Alice apareció por la puerta con una mirada despectiva hacia Leah: le había arruinado el momento.

vamos Leah! tienes que fingir...eres buena en esto vamos puedes engañarlo!

- que te pasa?- dijo Jacob calmándola.

- Me duele.. - dijo Leah agarrándose con vehemencia el estómago

Jacob puso su mano en el estómago de la chica.

- dónde.- dijo él.

- aquí.- dijo Leah señalándole su lado izquierdo.

Jacob se mantuvo en silencio. Luego de unos segundos miró a Alice.

- creo que lo dejaremos para otro momento..-dijo él levantándose.

- qué!- dijo Alice fúrica. - no te veo desde meses y me dices que lo dejaremos porque a la estúpida ésta le duele la barriga!

Leah estuvo a punto de levantarse y golpearla, pero se contuvo espectacularmente.  
Jacob se pasó la mano por el cabello negro, notablemente enojado.

- no me grites Alice Brandom! sabes bien que las órdenes de Aro son de mantenerla bien, ese es mí trabajo y por lo pronto debo cuidar de ella, me entiendes?

Alice lo miró durante unos segundos y luego le dirigió una mirada de furia a Leah.

- ojalá te mueras maldita.- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Jacob tornó los ojos fastidiado al escuchar cómo la puerta del departamento se cerraba al salir Alice. Se volteó y fijó sus gélidos ojos en Leah, que se quejaba en la cama. Jacob puso una expresión dudosa en su cara. Si comprobaba su hipótesis Leah tendría que explicarle muchas cosas...

- dónde dijiste que te dolía?- dijo Jacob caminando hacia ella.

- aquí..- dijo Leah señalando su lado derecho.

-ah...- dijo Jacob mirándola con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria. - porque creí que me habías dicho que te dolía el lado izquierdo...

Oh oh ...Leah te descubrió..

Leah volteó la cara sentándose en la cama. Ahora qué diría? qué se suponía debía decir?

- a si?- dijo Leah. - pues...me duelen los dos lados...

Jacob sonrió maliciosamente, le encantaba verla nerviosa, como una niñita a quien habían descubierto su travesura.  
Jacob tomó bruscamente el mentón de Leah y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Jacob sintió cómo los ojos oscuros de Leah lo quemaban...era un sentimiento extraño.

Leah no decía nada, no podía ya que la mirada de Jacob la había inmovilizado...era demasiado profunda.

Jacob afinó más su mirada, como si quisiera leer la mente de Leah.

- Lo hiciste para que Alice se fuera no es así?- dijo Jacob acertando.

Leah tragó saliva.

- No! de verdad me dolía…tal vez solo fue una punzada yo que sé..- dijo Leah soltándose de Jacob.

- Eres una mentirosa.- dijo Jacob secamente. - de las peores..

- Yo no miento, no soy como tu..- dijo Leah levantándose.

- ah si? yo creo que los dos somos iguales...pero tu eres mucho peor...porque te escondes tras esa carita de ángel..cuando en realidad eres otra cosa..

- quieres la verdad? pues sí! me molestó que Alice estuviera aquí! ya tengo suficiente con estar secuestrada como para verla a ella también!

Jacob se quedó en silencio. Por un momento Leah creyó que Jacob se iba a retirar, ya que caminó hacia la puerta, pero todo lo contrario lo único que hizo fue cerrarla con llave. Leah se puso nerviosa...qué pretendía hacer?

Jacob se volteó y fijó sus ojos negros en los de Leah, caminó hacia ella, se notaba que tenía algo entre manos.

- qué quieres Jacob...- dijo leah retrocediendo hasta quedar contra la pared. Jacob la acorraló con sus brazos. Unos mechones negros rozaban la frente de Leah, estaban demasiado cerca.

- qué quiero?- dijo Jacob mirándola profundamente y de una forma extraña, Leah jamás lo había visto así. - Pues...ya que hiciste que Alice se fuera y me arruinaste la noche...creo que tendrás que hacer algo para compensármelo...no crees?

Leah abrió los ojos como platos. Qué era lo que Jacob pretendía? que ella se acostara con él o qué?

- déjame..- dijo Leah nerviosa cuando Jacob pasó sus manos por la cintura de Leah, apretándola contra él, ella sentía casi que no podía respirar.

- ah! ahora quieres que te deje no? después que consigues lo que quieres...crees que puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana? eres una engreída...pues ahora vas a tener que suplir a Alice...

Leah sentía que su corazón iba a parar cuando Jacob la tomó y la pegó contra su cuerpo..pero sintió que iba a MORIR cuando mordió su oreja y bajó por su cuello besándola.

Leah no entendía por qué aquello le gustaba tanto.

Leah por favor no seas una estúpida! estás con el tipo que te secuestró y con el que te odia más que a nadie...

-déjame!- dijo Leah otra vez. - Déjame ahora o...

- o qué?- dijo Jacob fijando sus negros ojos en los de ella. - tú también lo quieres.

Jacob fue mordiendo su cuello mientras la llevaba a la cama. Leah cayó en ella y Jacob se colocó encima de ella, él bajó por su cuello hasta un ligero escote mientras colocaba su mano en la pierna derecha de Leah y la levantaba a la altura de su cintura. Jacob disfrutó al sentir cómo Leah se estremecía ante cada una de sus caricias..

- te dije que me dejaras Black!- dijo Leah parándolo. Jacob miró fijamente a sus ojos oscuros, notó que la chica hablaba en serio.

- De verdad eso es lo que quieres Clearwaterr?

Leah lo miraba.

- sí-

Jacob se levantó sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. ¿qué era lo que había acabado de pasar? Jacob estaba jugando con ella o de verdad le había gustado probarla..aunque sea un poco.

Él sabía que todo había comenzado con el fin de fastidiarla por lo que había hecho con Alice, pero aquello había terminado de una forma muy diferente...si Leah no lo hubiera parado...probablemente él la hubiera hecho suya..

En qué estás pensando Jacob Black! es la enemiga! quien has odiado desde que eras un niño! la hija de los asesinos de tu padre! no puedes desearla... se dijo sin quitar sus ojos en los de ella.

- Nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer..- dijo Leah mirándolo desafiante. - Nunca...porque no respondo...

- No te preocupes Clearwater...lo que menos quiero es tocar a alguien como tu. Solo quería darte una lección. No vuelvas a mentirme de ese modo...mucho menos si solo es por uno de tus estúpidos caprichos.

Jacob se dio media vuelta y salió.

Leah había pasado todo el día encerrada en su habitación. No quería ver a Jacob, sentía una especie de ira interna hacia él..y a la vez..un sentimiento extraño que aún no comprendía. Lo único que sabía era que no quería verlo, solo quería pensar...

Leah Clearwater...por qué maldita sea estuviste a punto de acostarte con él? se dijo.  
Jacob solo jugaba, ella lo sabía. Pero, acaso era que ella estaba empezando a disfrutar de ello? No! aquello no podía ser cierto.

Leah se levantó bruscamente de la cama.

Leah Clearwater! no puedes enamorarte de él! estás yendo demasiado lejos! Jacob Black es un ser sin sentimientos...un ser seco y vacío..

Y sin embargo...Leah empezaba a entender por qué se estaba enamorando de Jacob. Los dos tenían muchas cosas en común: ambos habían perdido seres importantes en sus vidas y éstos habían dejado marcas graves en sus corazones. Leah sabía que en el fondo Jacob no era una mala persona...solo era una persona que no había sido enseñada a querer...y tal vez esto era lo que la atraía hacia él: el hecho de que ella podía enseñarle.

maldita sea! tú y tus ganas de cambiar a la gente! pensó

- Ok, debes hacer algo pronto...debes salir de aquí antes de que te obsesiones con cambiar a Black...-

Leah de verdad tenía que realizar un plan y salir de cualquier forma de aquel lugar. Entonces su mente se iluminó: Embry...

Leah podría escapar si él la ayudaba...claro que para extorsionarlo ella tendría que ser muy hábil y astuta para poder manejarlo. Pero...cómo podría contactarlo?

Él parecía muy seguro de querer sacarme...si no me equivoco solo tengo que esperar y él vendrá...solo..

Bella despertó con los rayos del sol. Se vistió y tomó una taza de café, como siempre. Salió y se dispuso a montarse en su carro.

- Señorita..- dijo su guardaespaldas mientras corría hacia ella. - debes venir con nosotros...es más seguro..

El guardaespaldas señaló la limosina de atrás, que tenía unos cuantos hombre fornidos dentro de ella.

- Ni loca...voy a ir en mi carro. Tengo derecho a por lo menos tratar de llevar una vida normal.

El guardaespaldas respiró resignado.

- Entonces por lo menos déjeme encender en carro para asegurarme que esté bien..

Bella asintió y entró a la casa para sacar su abrigo. A lo que iba saliendo una explosión hizo que cayera al suelo...

su carro había estallado al ser encendido.

"En mi habitación,

duerme una suicida.

duerme, pequeñita,

duerme"

Leah gritó mientras abría los ojos y miraba a Ella, jugar con su cabello negro lacio.  
- Trataron de matar a Bella!- dijo Leah horrorizada. - estuvo a punto de morir!

- Sí, sí..- dijo Ella. - pero no lo hizo. Su guardaespaldas murió por ella. Sabes quién lo hizo? o mejor dicho..quienes lo hicieron?

Leah permaneció en silencio.

- La m a n a d a...

- Si no me equivoco...aquí es donde comienza en infierno de tus amigos...

Leah cerró los ojos...y antes de volver a recordar escuchó la voz de ella completar la frase antes dicha:

- y el tuyo también...

"En mi habitación,

duerme una suicida.

Duerme, pequeñita,

duerme"

Leah despertó bañada en sudor con la imagen de una niña de cabellos plateados y piel pálida sentada en una cama, cantando una canción triste como la prisión en la que estaba.

- Galatea..- se dijo.

Leah decidió tomar un baño de burbujas y relajarse, no sintió siquiera cuando Jacob entró a su habitación.

- Leah?- dijo Jacob mientras entraba a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cama vacía. Obviamente ya se había levantado.

Escuchó un ruido en el baño. Jacob caminó hacia él y se asomó por la puerta.

Vio la figura de Leah, dentro de la tina de espumas, con la cabeza recostada y su cabello largo y lacio cayendo por los bordes de la tina. Jacob no se movió, solo la observó..durante cierto tiempo hasta que decidió hablar.

- Me voy a ir Clearwater..- dijo Jacob.

Leah se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se incorporó y tomó una toalla, aunque no se le veía nada por la espuma ella sentía que el chico podía verla...

- quieres tocar cuando entres! pude estar desnuda!- dijo Leah enojándose. - sal ahora mismo!

- Como quieras! solo vine a avisarte que me voy a ir y que si pasa cualquier cosa te encierras en tu cuarto ok?

- Vas a dejarme sola nuevamente?- dijo Leah. - y si muero? Tu amo no se sentirán bien con ello...

- No morirás- dijo Jacob. - las chicas como tú nunca mueren...

- Y si se puede saber a dónde vas?- dijo Leah.

- No te importa.

- Vas a ver a Alice o a Reneesme? a cual de la zorritas?- dijo Leah en tono molesto.

Estaba celosa?

- No te importa...- dijo Jacob molesto también. No quería hablar con ella..no después del desplante de la noche anterior...Nunca, nadie se había atrevido a rechazarlo...mucho menos una amiga de Cullen.. - Me voy.

Leah fue a la cocina cuando escuchó que Jacob se había ido ya.

Comió un pedazo de torta y luego...no respetando las reglas del chico, entró a su habitación. Tenía que encontrar aunque sea algo que la ayudara a escapar.

La ropa del chico estaba regada por todas partes...al igual que mapas y papeles. Era realmente increíble cómo podía ser tan desordenado. Leah tomo una camisa de él entre sus manos y la llevó hacia su nariz, respiró el profundo aroma masculino que desprendía de él.

tonta! deja eso! se dijo así misma mientras seguía revisando...fue entonces cuando encontró una tarjeta de color azul brillante.

En el ministerio de justicia, le habían ensañado un par de cosas sobre objetos tecnologicos que son de ayuda . Entre ellas estaba la tarjeta de color azul, ésta era como una agenda que trasportaba un mensaje corto hacia alguien que también tuviera la misma tarjeta.

-Embry debe tenerla..- se dijo Leah.

Puso la tarjeta en la mesa y colocó su dedo índice en el medio de éste.

- acceso aprobado.- dijo una voz.

Leah vio una lista de nombres de la manada..entre ellos el de Embry.

Leah lo señaló con el dedo.

- cuando suene el tono envíe su mensaje...- dijo una voz.

El tono sonó.

- Embry? soy yo...Leah..Hmmm solo quiero decirte que necesito que vengas a verme...si puedes ahora, ya que Jacob no está...te necesito..- dijo Leah actuando inocentemente. El mensaje se envió.

- Con esto bastará para engañar al tonto ese...

Leah estaba en la cocina. Sacó la botella se agua y tomó un poco de ella. Caminó hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Sabía que Embry estaría allá en cualquier momento. Abrió su clóset, tenía que ponerse algo provocador...

Había múltiples opciones, pero Leah supo de inmediato que tenía que ponerse un vestido crema con escote y que quedaba un poco antes de la rodilla. Se lo colocó y vio cómo éste acentuaba sus curvas, aquel color le quedaba espectacular. Se soltó el cabello castaño ondulado, no tenía maquillaje, pero aún así se veía hermosa. Fue entonces cuando decidió salir, lo esperaría en el sillón de la sala..


	8. Enamorados

**Quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mi yo solo la adapto con el permiso de la magnífica de Monik**

**© ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'· ¬¬:[¬¬ °°MaLiGnA bLaCk° ¬¬:[¬¬ ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'·©**

**.•.•° 100% SeRpIeNtE dE CoRaZon °•.•.**

**Enamorados**

Embry apartaba a los darcklins de la entrada del gran edificio. Leah lo había llamado, así que lo más seguro era que iba a aceptar su propuesta. Sus ojos brillaban mientras subía por el ascensor rápidamente los 5000 pisos.

Se encontró frente a la puerta y dijo suavemente la clave:

- 205078

La puerta se abrió. Embry entró y sonrió al ver a Leah, con aquel vestido Crema ajustado, acostada sobre el sillón con todo su cabello ondulado cayendo por su espalda..sus piernas brillaban y parecían provocantes con aquel color bronceado de su piel.

Embry cerró la puerta. Leah sonrió mientras fijaba sus ojos oscuros en los de él.

- Viniste después de todo...pensé que me dejaría plantada...

- cómo podría dejar de venir?- dijo Embry acercándose lentamente. - jamás lo haría...

Leah se levantó del sillón, estaba descalza y el vestido dejaba ver gran parte de su espalda desnuda y de sus hombros, ya que era de tiras.

- Te traeré algo de beber...- dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia el sillón.

- No es necesario...- dijo Embry embobado

- Sabes por qué te llamé no es así?- dijo Leah jugando con su cabello.

- sí, pero bien sabes el precio de ayudarte...quiero que seas mía..

- Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente...- dijo Leah sentándose en sus piernas. Tenía que convencerlo, una vez que él la sacara, ella huiría...porque de ningún modo sería de él, antes muerta. - Solo quiero que me saques de aquí...- dijo susurrándole al oído.

Entonces la puerta sonó al cerrarse, Leah se incorporó al ver los ojos negros de Jacob observando la escena.

Embry se incorporó también, lucía algo nervioso. Jacob dejó de mirar a Embry para mirar a Leah, de arriba hacia abajo, observando su atuendo. Sus gélidos ojos se fijaron en los de ella, llenos de una ira inimaginable.

- Jacob yo…- dijo Leah, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Jacob se acerco y tomo a Embry por la ropa y le dio una gran patada que hizo que saliera volando hacia la puerta en el mismo segundo abrió la puerta y lo saco.

- Te advertí que no pusieras un pie en mi casa!- dijo Jacob furioso.

- No vine por ti Black!- dijo Embry. - pero ya me voy!

Embry salió mientras Jacob azotaba la puerta. Se volvió y fijó nuevamente los ojos negros en Leah. Ella lo miraba desafiante, como si no tuviera miedo de él...pero la realidad era diferente. Jacob caminó alrededor de ella, mirándola de arriba abajo.

- qué diablos estabas haciendo Clearwater?- dijo Jacob finalmente. - Es que acaso no puedes esperar ni un mes para revolcarte con alguien?

Leah cerró los ojos tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo. Él seguía rodeándola, y mirándola con desprecio...no podía creer lo que había visto. Estaba lleno de ira...ella se había puesto así para Embry...así, tan hermosa...solo para él...Jacob sentía que su sangre corría aún más rápidamente. Ella jamás se había puesto así para él...

- Eso no te importa...- dijo Leah. - Con quien me acuesto o no, no es tu problema...

Jacob no pudo contenerse más y la tomó por el brazo fuertemente, Leah lanzó un quejido, él la estaba lastimando.

- Eres una zorra!- dijo él mientras la lanzaba contra el sillón.

Leah dejó de aparentar valor y dejó notar su miedo hacia Jacob, él estaba realmente descontrolado, en realidad tenía miedo de que la lastimara.

- No tienes derecho a insultarme!- gritó Leah mientras se levantaba del sillón y corría hacia su habitación. Jacob corrió tras de ella y la tomó por el brazo golpeándola contra la pared y poniéndose encima de ella. Sus ojos negros brillaban mientras los fijaba en ella. Los ojos de Leah se llenaron de lágrimas.

- cómo lo llamaste! entraste a mi habitación no es así!- dijo él.

- sí y qué!- dijo Leah. - Después de todo soy una zorra no es así?

- Lo que te dije te lo merecías! mira cómo estás vestida! y como te vi con él...cómo pretendes que te llame?

- que tal mujer secuestrada que hace todo por escapar! si Embry es mi única salida! pienso usarla!

- acostándote con él!- dijo Jacob. - más bajo no podía caer Clearwater!

- No pretendía acostarme con él! mi plan era otro! y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque llegaste a arruinarlo!

Jacob sintió odio, ganas de hacerle daño, de lastimarla..

- y por qué quieres salir de aquí! para morir! aquí te estoy protegiendo!

- si! me proteges hasta que sepas lo que tengas que saber sobre esa niña! y ahí me llevarás donde Aro! moriré de cualquier forma! pero prefiero intentar salvar mi vida si no te importa! además, prefiero morir lejos de ti!

Jacob sintió cómo éstas palabras perforaban su pecho como balas de acero.

- pues entonces muérete como te de la gana! pero no te revuelques con ese imbécil para conseguirlo! pensé que eras diferente!

- diferente? y de qué me sirve ser diferente Black! sabes para qué me sirve? para que me consideren despreciable e inferior como tú lo haces...

- cállate Clearwater, por primera vez en tu vida cállate! .- dijo Jacob.

Jacob golpeó la pared y Leah tembló ante esto. Su mirada estaba pegada en el suelo, y parecía no querer retirarla de ahí. Jacob respiró profundo, dejando caer mechones de su cabello sobre su frente. Tomó la barbilla de Leah y la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

- no lo vuelvas a hacer..- dijo Jacob.

- no hice nada..- dijo Leah suavemente. - lo juro Jacob...solo...lo engañaba. no pretendía hacer nada con él..

Jacob se acercó a ella, estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Sus labios se rozaban.

- no vuelvas a hacerlo, no me importa lo que pretendas o no...no quiero verte así con un hombre nunca más...

- por qué?- dijo Leah.

- porque no quiero...

Jacob la besó. Leah sintió que su corazón se paraba de repente. Jacob parecía absorber el poco aire que le quedaba. La tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra sí.

Él profundizaba el beso cada vez más. Ninguno de los dos sabían porqué no podían detenerse, lo habían estado deseando desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, lo que hacía que sintieran cierta desesperación por tenerse el uno al otro.

Jacob puso su mano en el muslo de Leah mientras subía acariciándolo. Empezó a morder su cuello. Leah lanzó un quejido de dolor mientras Jacob la llevaba hacia la cama.

Leah cayó en la cama mientras Jacob se ponía encima de ella. Seguía besándola mientas que con su mano derecha levantaba el vestido de Leah. Ella no entendía por qué no podía detenerlo…quería hacerlo pero no podía.

Jacob se quitó la camisa mientras besaba el cuello de Leah, bajando hasta su escote. Leah lo rodeó con sus piernas mientras se aferraba a su espalda.

Jacob la deseaba más que nunca. Levantó el vestido crema de Leah hasta quitárselo por completo. Quedó completamente desnuda ante sus ojos; supo que no podía existir sobre el mundo mujer más bella que ella.

"duerme , pequeñita, duerme"

Leah abrió los ojos mientras Ella la miraba sonriente.

- sí que eres una zorra..- dijo Ella.

- Leah sonrió.

- Estaba enamorada...aunque no lo quisiera reconocer..-

- sí, es verdad...te entregaste a él. Pero mejor cierra los ojos recuerda, Leah, recuerda...

Leah contenía un grito ahogado mientras Jacob se movía encima de ella. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en estar con él. El chico la acariciaba toda, marcando sus dedos sobre toda su piel, convirtiéndola en algo de él. Leah tenía mucha confusión dentro de sí: por una parte su cabeza le estaba diciendo que era una idiota, que cómo había sido capaz de dejar que él la tocara, se insultaba así misma por sentir todo aquello por el hombre que la había secuestrado...por el hijo del asesino de sus padres...pero sobre todo...por un asesino.

Jacob no podía controlarse, simplemente era algo más fuerte que él. La deseaba demasiado…era imposible dejarla. Su piel suave lo enloquecía...

Después de cierto tiempo la cabeza de Jacob cayó sobre el pecho de Leah, mientras sus manos aún acariciaban su piel, suave y tersa...así se quedó dormido.

Edward corría atropellando a todos los que cruzaban el pasillo.

- cuidado chico!- dijo una enfermera cuando Edward la empujó y cayó al suelo con pociones ácidas que perforaron el suelo.

Pero a Edward no le importó, y no paró de correr hasta entrar a una habitación donde todos sus amigos se encontraban, rodeando a Bella que se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras una enfermera le vendaba una herida en la rodilla.

- estás bien?- dijo Edward acercándose a Bella y recuperando el aliento por todo lo que había corrido.

- sí,- dijo Bella sonriéndole...solo aquellos ojos verdes eran capaces de hacerla reír en aquellos momentos. - pero por poco y muero...

Emmet miró al suelo.

- Quién pudo poner una bomba en tu carro?- dijo Edward.

- es obvio.- dijo Emmet. - vulturis, están detrás de nosotros...no les basta con tener a Leah!

Rosalie caminó hacia Bella mientras la castaña se recogía en cabello lacio en un moño alto.

- La orden de justicia está furiosa...nos van a poner más guardaespaldas..- dijo Rose.

- qué?- dijo Edward

- Sí...bueno, pero esta vez será peor...no nos dejarán solos en ningún momento...- dijo Rosalie.

- Mierda!- dijo Emmet. - como si no tuviéramos suficiente!

- pero es lo mejor Emmet.- dijo Seth entrando a la habitación. - bien sabes que es lo mejor...

- Seth!- dijo Bella levantándose y lanzándose sobre él como si fuera todavía una niña, él la cargó en sus brazos...como si todavía creyera que era una niña..

- y para mí no hay nada?- dijo Quil entrando. - somos igual de guapos por qué a mí no me abrazas!

Jacob abrió sus ojos negros y volteó la cabeza hacia su lado derecho. A su lado estaba Leah, profundamente dormida boca abajo. Su cabello estaba regado por la almohada y su espalda completamente descubierta pues la sábana solo le cubría desde la cintura hasta abajo.

Jacob observó lo hermosa que era. Acarició con su dedo la espalda de Leah...entonces se detuvo.

- mierda!.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía la ropa rápidamente. Qué diablos había hecho? en qué estaba pensando? ella era ...era la mejor amiga de Cullen...una mestiza la hija de los asesinos de su padre...era la persona a quien él debía odiar más que a nadie...

tranquilo Black...no estás enamorado de ella...solo la deseabas...era eso..ya la tuviste ahora solo..solo has como si nada hubiera pasado... pensó mientras salía del cuarto tratando de no hacer el menor ruido.

Todos conversaban con los casi-gemelos. Ellos tenían una sonrisa en sus labios, eran muy guapos y tenían una negocio en Londres de bromas. Aunque Rene no quiso nunca que se dedicaran a ello, pero después se acostumbró..y además con el éxito que tenían con aquella tienda que en los cuatro últimos años había crecido del tamaño de un castillo..sí, un castillo inmenso de bromas con las caras de los casi-gemelos a los lados. Eran realmente famosos por ello.

- sí, bueno ahora que se acerca el c u m p l e a ñ o s de papá todos ustedes están invitados a pasar una temporada en la casa..será una gran fiesta...hasta Jared vendrá.

- Y Paul?- dijo Bella.

Todos quedaron en silencio. La sonrisa de los gemelos se borró.

- qué de ese imbécil?- dijo Quil.

- es nuestro hermano.- dijo Bella.

- no, ya no lo es..- dijo Seth.

Emmet se aclaró la garganta.

- Paul no querrá venir...mira, ni siquiera ha venido a ver si estás viva o muerta.- dijo Emmet.

- él no sabe lo que pasó.- dijo Bella.

- para estas alturas ha salido en todos los medio de comunicación Bella! tu foto está en todas partes igual que la de Leah...incluso hay reporteros abajo del hospital esperando entrevistarte.- dijo Seth.

- la realidad es otra...Paul ha cambiado..y no creo que le importemos ya.- dijo Emmet

Leah abrió los ojos lentamente. Se levantó y vio que Jacob ya no estaba. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría toda la piel. Solo de recordar lo que habían pasado entre ellos...la hacía temblar..

- no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de él..- dijo Leah.

Se puso un vestido rosado y se cepilló el cabello. En realidad era la primera vez que se sentía de aquella forma...tendía que hablar con Jacob...por que en realidad podría ser que él no sintiera lo mismo.

Solo de pensarlo sintió ganas de llorar.

no! no llores! si él quiso estar contigo es porque debe sentir algo por ti! pensó Leah.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y caminó por el pasillo. Oía algunas voces provenientes de la sala...una era la de Jacob...la otra era de...

- Alice?

Leah miró cómo Jacob miraba a Alice que se encontraba sentada frente a él.

- quiero decirte algo.- dijo él mirándola con sus ojos negros centelleantes. Cabellos negros caían por su frente.

- si?

Jacob sacó de su bolsillo un anillo de oro.

- quieres casarte conmigo?

Leah contuvo el aire por unos segundos, y por un momento increíblemente largo sintió que todo se ponía borroso a su alrededor. Sintió como su corazón palpitaba lentamente, y pudo también percibir el calor de unas tibias lágrimas asomándose por un rostro.

- Sí..- pudo escuchar por parte de la voz de Alice.

Leah retrocedió lentamente hasta que corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró.  
El dolor que sentía era tan agudo, tan profundo, que podía sentir cómo este avanzaba por todo su cuerpo. Quería gritar, sí, gritar lo más fuerte que podía, pero simplemente el grito no salía de su boca, parecía atascado en su garganta, lo que también le producía dolor.

Se acostó en su cama y lloró en silencio...

"duerme, pequeñita duerme"

Ella sonrió mirándola. Jugaba con sus manos mientras cantaba una canción desconocida para Leah.

- Que horrible no es así?- dijo Ella interrumpiendo su canción...- debió haber sido muy duro para ti..

- Sí lo fue,- dijo Leah con un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos, como si al recordarlo también hubiera recordado aquel sentimiento. - Tenías razón con respecto a que aquí comenzaba mi infierno...mucha razón...

- y aún así dices que lo amas.- dijo Ella. - Yo, personalmente, lo hubiera matado..

- Yo soy tu, recuerdas?- dijo Leah. - Somos la misma persona..

- Tienes razón.- dijo Ella. - Entonces creo que no lo hubiera matado...

- Yo lo odié tanto en ese momento...tanto...pero muchas cosas pasaron después de eso...y los dos terminamos.  
- No me cuentes como terminaron!- dijo Ella. - Arruinas la sorpresa...mejor sigamos recordando...no te parece?

Bella entraba al ministerio de justicia seguida por cinco guardias de seguridad. Se sentía demasiado mal con aquella protección excesiva, pero se sintió peor cuando al frente de la entrada del ministerio habían un montón de periodistas esperándola para atacarla con preguntas. Los guardias la ayudaron a pasar entre la multitud de periodistas. Bella se alegró por primera vez tener cinco guardias de tres metros y fornidos que la protegieran.

- Buenos día señorita Swan.- dijo la voz de una grabadora que estaba programada para saludar.

Bella caminó seguida por los guardias y entró al ascensor.

Respiró profundo, tenía que trabajar en su sitio de investigación Forence del ministerio.

Quedaba en el piso 300. Recordó que Paul podría estar probablemente trabajando en el piso 1000 en aquellos instantes.

- Paul..- dijo mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría.

Bella quedó estática cuando ante sí vio a su hermano, seguido de los directivos más importantes del ministerio.

- Como les decía, pienso lo lo mejor es maximizar el trabajo de los empleados, después de todo se les remunera para ello, para que trabajen. - dijo Paul.

- Sí, pero es muy difícil ahora que todo el ministerio está dentro del caso de Leah Clearwater...- dijo Eleazar el ex ministro de justicia, ahora lo era Paul.

- Pues me importa un bledo, que todos se encarguen de lo que les corresponde, y que suplanten el puesto de Leah Clearwater...no sabemos cuanto tiempo esté secuestrada y necesitamos a alguien que c u m p l a con sus funciones- dijo Paul.

- Oh! por Dios, perdóneme, no la vi señorita Sawn.- dijo Eleazar tomando la mano de Bella. - es aquí donde trabajo no? en el departamento Forence.

- Sí.- dijo Bella fijando sus ojos en Paul, que por fin había notado su presencia.

Paul permanecía estático. Con sus ojos fijados en los de la castaña: ya la había visto antes, muchas veces entrando en el ministerio...cómo no la había reconocido? desde cuando su hermana se había convertido en aquella hermosísima mujer, y dejado de ser la niña que él dejó.

Bella salió del ascensor seguida por los guardaespaldas. Sin dejar de mirar a Paul ni un solo instante. Paul la siguió con la mirada, una mirada fija y fría...Bella no podía reconocer a su hermano..simplemente no podía reconocerlo en esos ojos fríos.

- Como le decía señor Eleazar.- dijo Paul siguiendo su conversación mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, dejando a Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Leah había pasado horas llorando en silencio. Hacía ya un tiempo que había escuchado la puerta del departamento cerrarse, por lo que sabía que Alice ya se había ido. No podía creer lo estúpida que había sido al entregarse a Jacob...al enamorarse de él...y él

- ese maldito b a s t a r d o!- dijo Leah mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Caminó hacia el baño y se observó en el espejo. Qué tonta había sido? en qué clase de persona se había convertido al involucrarse s e n t i m e n t a l m e n t e con alguien como Jacob? Cómo se había podido enamorar de alguien sin sentimientos algunos..de alguien tan

vacío...

- Lo hice porque creí que había algo en él...algo detrás de esa máscara...- se dijo. - pero detrás de esa máscara solo había más porquería!

Leah rompió en llanto nuevamente mientras golpeaba el espejo. Se observó mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Tenía los párpados irritados de tanto llorar.

- Ya no vas a llorar más Leah Clearwater...ya te desahogaste lo suficiente...- se dijo. - Ahora debes pensar qué vas a hacer cuando lo veas nuevamente...

Se lavó la cara. Sabía que seguramente Black la humillaría, le diría que solo se acostó con ella para jugar...si es que no decía algo peor..Leah sabía que debía ser fuerte. Tenía que demostrarle a él que para ella tampoco nada de aquello había significado nada..

- sí, eso haré.

Jacob se pasó la mano por el cabello negro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del cuarto de Leah. Se detuvo unos centímetros ante ella, sabía lo que tenía que hacer...él no estaba enamorado de ella, por supuesto que no...solo tenía debilidad hacia ella que era otra cosa muy diferente...pero debía cortar de raíz esa "debilidad" y solo podía hacerlo tratándola mal..alejándola de él para siempre...

Jacob abrió la puerta y vio a Leah sentada cepillándose el cabello. Ante esto la chica dejó el cepillo y se paró, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Si quieres comer sal y coge del congelador...te dejé algo allí.- dijo Jacob fríamente.

- Está bien.- dijo Leah correspondiendo a su frialdad.

- Espero que no le vayas a decir a Alice lo que pasó entre nosotros...porque no creo que lo hayas tomado como algo importante o si? porque para mí no lo fue...de hecho..siento remordimientos de haber estado con una sangre sucia como tu.

Leah contuvo las ganas de llorar, cómo podía ser tan malvado?

- Pues, no le diré a Alice, no te preocupes por eso...- dijo Leah caminando hacia él .- Y con respecto a lo que pasó anoche, créeme, he estado con tipos mejores...no sé de hecho por qué Alice sigue contigo...además, si para ti fue algo de lo que te arrepientes, para mí, fue lo más asqueroso que me pasó en la vida...

Jacob sonrió frívolamente.

- mejores? con cuantos antes de mí has estado Clearwater? y de cualquier forma, eso lo dices porque estás herida...yo soy el mejor...

Leah rió haciendo que Jacob se enfadara, sintió la burla de Leah hacia él.

- sabes? das pena...no hay nada más patético que alguien que cree que es el mejor en la cama cuando no lo es...me das lástima...y sabes? solo me acosté contigo para pasar el tiempo...estar aquí es muy , muy aburrido.- dijo Leah mientras se sentaba nuevamente y se cepillaba el cabello. - Por cierto, te felicito por tu futura boda con Brandom...que tengan una linda vida juntos...

Jacob palideció. Tragó saliva sin dejar de fijar sus ojos negros en Leah, quien seguía cepillando su cabello como si nada.

- cómo lo supiste?- dijo él.

- Lo de tu boda? iba a desayunar cuando lo escuché.- dijo Leah. - Ahora si no te importa, quiero bañarme y necesito espacio.

Jacob contuvo la respiración. Él la había hecho suya la noche anterior...completamente suya y ella...ella parecía no importarle...no le importaba nada...

Perra... pensó mientras salía furioso y azotaba la puerta al salir.

Lea se derrumbó contra el tocador llorando. Ya se había esperado aquellas palabras por parte de Jacob, pero nunca pensó que le iban a doler tanto como le dolieron..

- tengo que salir de aquí...-

Edward despertó con el sonido del teléfono. Contestó.

- Edward?- dijo una voz dulce que Edward reconoció de inmediato.

- Bella, qué pasa?- dijo Edward mientras se levantaba.

- Pues, es que quería hablar contigo...no te importa si voy a tu casa ahora no es así?- dijo Bella.

- Pero si hoy nos vamos a ver en la madriguera, por lo del c u m p l e a ñ o s de tu padre.- dijo Edward.

- Es que...de verdad necesito hablar contigo a solas...- dijo Bella.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. De qué quería hablarle?

- Está bien.- dijo él.

- Gracias.- dijo ella mientras cerraba el teléfono.

Rosalie estaba tomando café mientras veía un poco de televisión. La puerta sonó. La rubia alta se levantó y abrió. Un paquete que según el remitente provenía de su madre estaba frente a ella.

Luna miró a los guardaespaldas que parecían estar distraídos en aquel momento y tomó el paquete. Sabía que su deber era pedirle a los guardaespaldas que examinaran el paquete antes de abrirlo, pero, aquello era de su madre...y si contenía algo personal? no, quería abrirlo ella misma.

Rosalie sacó la cinta y abrió la caja, entonces vio una hermosa seda envolviendo algo. Sonrió y desenvolvió la seda...

Una víbora africana saltó de la caja directamente al cuello de la chica.

Leah se vistió después de tomar un largo baño. Se había quedado dormida en la tina y ahora eran las cuatro de la tarde. Todo lo que había sucedido le había dado demasiado sueño.

Solo quería dormirse para siempre y no despertar nunca más. Se desenredó el cabello mojado y se dispuso a ir a la cocina, ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Fue entonces cuando algo la detuvo...una voz...

"El sol,

Una luz,

Yo nunca he visto la luz?

Por qué no he visto luz?.."

Una voz tierna, de una niña...resonaba en su cabeza..

"En mi habitación,

Duerme una suicida,

Duerme, pequeñita, duerme"

Entonces como si alguien hubiera golpeado con un bate de béisbol en la cabeza de Leah, cayó al suelo con fuerza tras un grito de ella.

Se sostenía la cabeza con fuerza...cuando una imagen vívida cruzó por su mente:

Un cuarto vacío y oscuro, tan solo con una cama, una niña...acostada...con los brazos inertes sobre las mantas con encajes y un cabello plateado regado por las almohadas...

Voces...sí...dos voces? si dos voces...a través del cristal de la habitación había dos hombres...los creadores de la niña...decían algo indescriptible...Leah no lo escuchaba...

"muerte..."

-ahhhhhhhhhh!

Jacob estaba en la cocina, bebiendo cerveza cuando escuchó los gritos provenientes de uno de los cuartos.

- Leah.- dijo él mientras corría por el pasillo.

Leah se quejaba mientras miles de imágenes aparecían en su cabeza.

"duerme, pequeñita,

duerme"

Leah soltó el último grito y abrió los ojos agitada. Jacob estaba enfrente de ella y la había llevado hacia la cama.

- qué te pasa que estás loca! por qué diablos gritabas!

- esa niña!.- dijo Leah mientras lágrimas salía de sus ojos. - La vi...

-qué?

- Sí! fueron muchas imágenes...y voces...era la niña de cabello plateado...Galatea.. era ella...

- cállate!.- gritó de repente Jacob mientras se levantaba. - No me lo digas.

- qué?

- No quiero que me lo digas está bien!.- entonces Jacob salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Leah lo entendió de inmediato: si ella le decía lo que había visto, Jacob tendría que decírselo a Aro Vulturi...y éste sabría que Leah ya estaba recibiendo la información...

pero...y a él qué le preocupa si Aro Vulturi me mata o no? se supone que para eso me secuestró! y después de todo esto no creo que le importe!

Rosalie esquivó a la víbora mientras caía al suelo. La víbora africana la observaba amenazante a solo unos metros de ella. Hacía un sonido perturbador mientras enseñaba sus colmillos que escupían veneno. Rosalie se mantuvo estática, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo y con los ojos fijos en los de la víbora, no podía perderla de vista ni un solo segundo.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe mientras los guardias de seguridad entraban y miraban perplejos la escena.

- Incendio!- grito uno de ellos mientras su arma. La víbora se hizo cenizas ante los ojos celestes de Rosalie.

Los guardaespaldas la miraron, Rosalie seguía en el suelo, sintiendo aún el corazón latir en su garganta.

La puerta sonó y Edward se apresuró a abrirla. Una exuberante castaña estaba frente a sus ojos. Tenía unos jeans y una blusa de tiras blancas con un poco de escote. Alrededor de su garganta tenía una bufanda roja sangre, del mismo color que su labios.

- Hola Edward.- dijo Bella sonriendo.

- Hola.- dijo Edward mientras la hacía pasar.

Bella entró y dejó su bolso café en la mesa al igual que su bufanda.

- siéntate.- dijo Edward sonriendo. - qué es eso tan importante que no podía esperar.

Bella se sentó y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

- Ayer vi a Paul.

Edward hizo un silencio en el cual miró fijamente a Bella.

- y te dijo algo?- dijo él lo más suavemente que podía, sabía cómo aquel tema influía mucho en Bella.

- No me dijo nada. Parece que se asombró al ver que era yo...se quedó callado y me ignoró por completo..- dijo Bella con lágrimas en sus ojos. -Edward, quiero hablar con él. Decirle todo lo que siento...pero no sé si sea lo correcto...toda mi familia me dice que lo olvide, que no le preste atención..que él ya no es mi hermano..pero yo solo quiero hablar con él..entender por qué cambió tan radicalmente..

- Hazlo entonces.- dijo Edward tomando la mano de Bella. - Habla con él. Háblale sin importarte lo que tu familia diga ya...qué puedes perder?

- Puedo descubrir que Paul es una porquería...y que nunca va cambiar...y eso me heriría demasiado...ahora aunque sea puedo tener esperanzas de que él tiene una razón para hacer todo lo que hace...pero ...estoy sola en esto.

Las lágrimas corrieron por las rosadas mejillas de Bella. Edward quiso abrazarla, protegerla de todo aquel sufrimiento...pero no podía.

Apretó con más fuerza su mano.

- Yo estoy contigo.

Leah estuvo unos minutos encerrada en su cuarto tras lo sucedido. Pero finalmente el hambre terminó haciéndola ceder y salió en busca de alimento.

Jacob estaba sentado en el mueble de la sala, tomaba vodka de una botella con la mirada fija en el vacío. Cuando Leah cruzó la sala para ir a la cocina sus ojos negros la siguieron, ella podía sentir cómo su mirada penetraba en ella. Cuando entró a la cocina se sintió aliviada de no tener los ojos de Jacob sobre ella, pero aquel sentimiento no duró mucho tiempo.

Jacob entró también a la cocina, pero se quedó en el marco de la puerta, parecía algo mareado por el trago, pero aún no estaba borracho.

- podrías dejarme aunque sea comer en paz?- dijo Leah.

- No.- dijo Jacob. - qué te pasó en la frente?

Leah se tocó la frente instintivamente y vio que sangraba.

Leah se asustó, pero luego recordó que no se había golpeado contra nada...a excepción de su visión.

- qué te pasó en la frente?- volvió a repetir Jacob fríamente.

- Cuando recibí la visión de Galatea...sentí como si me golpearan en la frente con un palo de madera y caí al suelo...pero eso solo fue un visión no pudo ser real...nadie más estaba en mi habitación..- dijo Leah.

Jacob caminó unos pasos más adelante, examinando de lejos la herida.

- No es nada, solo necesitas que la limpie.- dijo Jacob mientras dejaba la botella de vodka en la mesa.  
- primero explícame por qué estoy herida si nadie pudo haberme golpeado.- dijo Leah dando pasos hacia atrás. No quería estar demasiado cerca de él...eso la ponía nerviosa.

- Seguramente a lo que caíste al suelo te golpeaste...no hay otra explicación.- dijo Jacob. - Ahora, si no me dejas curarte eso se te va a infectar...

- Prefiero eso antes de que me vuelvas a tocar.- dijo Leah fríamente.

Jacob sintió como si un cubo de hielo cayera sobre su cabeza.

- Pues eso no lo demostraste mientras te hacía mía!

Leah se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir. Los ojos de Jacob parecían desprender ira de ellos...simplemente él no podía entender cómo Leah había tomado tan a la ligera lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- No quiero hablar de eso, si no te importa.- dijo Leah.

- Me parece bien, entonces que se te pudra esa herida, ya no es mi problema.- dijo Jacob dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia su cuarto.

Leah dio un respingo.

ok, cómo me curo esto? se dijo.

Leah estaba en su cuarto. Echó agua tibia con una toalla para calmarse el dolor de la frente. La verdad era que si quería curar la herida necesitaba de una pociones, ya que los medicamentos se habían terminado desde la última vez que los usó para curar a Jacob.

- Genial...tendré que pedirle ayuda después de todo.- dijo Leah, quien se dio cuenta que si no lo hacía podía llegar a ponerse grave.

Leah se cogió el cabello en una cola alta y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo. Nadie.

Caminó lentamente, como si no quisiera ser escuchada hasta ponerse frente la puerta del cuarto de Jacob. Tomó la perilla con su mano derecha y abrió.

Edward y Bella llegaron juntos a la casa Swan. La señora Sawn los abrazó sonriente.

- qué lindo es tenerlos de vuelta! tengo que admitir que la casa está muy sola sin ustedes!

Edward y Bella entraron y le desearon feliz c u m p l e a ñ o s al señor Swan, que abría regalos junto a Emmet, Seth, Quil y Brady, sin embargo no estaba Rosalie.

- por qué se tardará tanto?- dijo Quil mirando en complicidad a Seth, quien sonrió.

- hay algo que deba saber?- dijo Emmet.

- Mira esto.- dijo Quil sacando una revista. Emmet se quedó boquiabierto al ver que en la portada estaba el hermoso rostro de Rosalie. La rubia de ojos celestes promocionaba una marca de cosméticos, parecía una muñeca de porcelana en aquella revista.

- "La belleza está en ti" es el lema aquí abajo, claro que nadie lo lee...solo pueden ver el rostro de Rosalie...había colas en Seattle para comprar ese cosmético...parece que las mujeres creen que si lo compran se verán tan bella como Rose.- dijo Quil.

- Es impresionante,..- dijo Emmet.

- Y no eres el único impresionado créeme.- dijo Quil nuevamente mirando a Seth, quien miraba hacia la puerta cuando Rose entró.

- por qué llegaste tan tarde?- dijo Bella corriendo hacia ella.

- por qué no me dijiste que saldrías en una revista?- dijo Emmet enseñando la revista.

- Ah! eso...bueno…se me había olvidado.

Un guarda espadas entró, como todos eran iguales nadie sabía de quién era...hasta que se acercó y se dirigió a Rosalie.

- El señor Carlisle dice que debe hablar con usted mañana, antes de que la prensa se entere del ataque hacia usted.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Rosalie los miró y sonrió tímidamente.

- bueno…eso es otra cosa que tengo que contarles...

Leah abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

- Jacob?- dijo ella en corto.

Nadie respondió.

Leah entró y cerró la puerta. Se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha, así que probablemente el

chico se estaba bañando.

Caminó por la habitación, paseando con la mirada algunas cosas que se encontraban tiradas...sin duda alguna Jacob era el hombre más desordenado que le había tocado conocer.

Leah paró fija la mirada sobre una pila de diarios El Profeta. El que estaba encima era de febrero del año pasado.

- Por qué tiene periódicos tan viejos?- se dijo mientras abría uno. En el interior estaba subrayada la noticia:

"Ministerio de Justicia gratifica a Edward Cullen como Mejor Policía del año"

En la fotografía aparecía Edward sosteniendo un premio...su foto estaba tachada.

Dejó aquel periódico para tomar otro, que era de abril de ese mismo año. Esta vez la primera página estaba subrayada.

"Jefatura de Relaciones Exteriores del Ministerio de Justicia queda a cargo de la señorita Rosalie Hale"

La foto de Rosalie sonriendo estaba en la portada con muchos pagos aplaudiéndola...también estaba tachada.

-Junio, julio, agosto...diciembre..- decía Leah mientras tomaba todos los periódicos a la vez. Todos en los que sus amigos salían estaban ahí, con las noticias subrayadas y si había fotos, estaban tachadas. Tomó un periódico de Noviembre.

"Leah Clearwater logra el título como Analista Criminal después de haber ganado el premio como Periodista del Año"

Leah sintió cómo la rabia corría por sus venas cuando vio su foto tachada miles y miles de veces.

Maldito! desde cuando llevas planeando todo esto? desde cuándo? se dijo mientras agarraba periódicos de enero de ese año. Su foto estaba en la portada. De hecho, todo lo que el diario decía era sobre ella y suposiciones de su paradero. Había montones de todo enero...y entonces encontró uno de febrero de los últimos días.

"Bella Swan ha sido atacada, manada presuntos detrás del ataque"  
Abrió otro periódico.

"manada asesinan cruelmente al guardaespaldas de Edward Cullen, posible amenaza contra su vida"

Leah se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras lágrimas corrían de sus mejillas.  
Se levantó pero al voltearse escuchó una voz que la paró en seco.

- qué haces?

Leah se volteó para ver al Jacob, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño con solo una toalla que lo cubría de cintura para abajo. Su cabello negro mojado dejaba caer mechones sobre su frente, mientras que sus fríos ojos negros quebraban lentamente a Leah.

Ella ya no se preocupaba por tapar las lágrimas de rabia que salían de sus ojos. Jacob pudo notar toda la ira que ella contenía...ira muy parecida a la que él había acumulado durante años. Aquellos ojos marrones brillantes lo miraban con sentimientos encontrados…no sabía por qué pero le encantaba verla así...sufriendo...y a la vez…le dolía.

- desde cuando Black? desde cuando tenías planeado toda esta venganza? porque todo esto no se planea de un día para otro!- dijo Leah finalmente poniendo sus manos en puños.

- Desde que mi padre fue encerrado en Port Ángeles por tu culpa y la de tus amigos!- dijo Jacob soltando también toda aquellas cosas que tenía guardadas...la odiaba...y a la vez..la vez la amaba.

- tu papá se encerró solo!- dijo Leah. - cómo pudiste planear toda esta asquerosidad tan meticul osamente? como si se tratara de un juego!

Jacob sonrió frívolamente.

- Es un juego Leah! y es lo que tú no acabas de entender! es un maldito juego en el cual todos perdemos...

Leah no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándolo con sus puños en el pecho, pero aquello no hería a Jacob, quien la tomó por las muñecas y la pegó contra la pared.

Leah forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, quería herirlo, hacerle pagar no solo por todo lo que le había hecho...sino por haber hecho que ella se enamorara de él...aunque sabía que de eso él no tenía la culpa.

- tú con tus compañeros aliados de Aro Vulturi intentaron herir a Bella! y mataron al guardaespaldas de Edward! qué pretenden!-

Jacob se pegó contra ella con fuerza para evitar que ella siguiera pateando e inmovilizándola por completo.

- todo! pretendemos todo! hacerlos pagar! eso es lo que pretendemos!

- si los hieres yo te juro Jacob Black que no te va a alcanzar la vida para arrepentirte!

Jacob rió mientras la miraba fijamente. No solo se sentía un estúpido por permitirle hablarle así...en otros tiempos solo la hubiera amarrado y encerrado, pero también se sentía un estúpido porque tener su cuerpo sobre el suyo lo único que hacía era ponerlo débil...quería hacerla suya una vez más. Pero sabía que sus instintos no podía traicionarlo…tenía que alejarla...ella era su victima..y así tenía que seguir siéndolo.

- Tu no me amenaces! .- dijo Jacob. - No eres más que una impura!  
Leah dejó escapar un grito de rabia, seguía moviéndose, tratando de escapar de él, parecía poseída por una fuerza sobrenatural...él jamás la había visto tan enojada...tan llena de odio.

- podré ser una impura! pero soy más peligrosa que tú cuando me lo propongo Jacob Black! tú no me querrás de enemiga! créeme...no tengo nada que perder...mataron a mis padres..y no dejaré que ahora hagan los mismo con mis amigos!

- Esta venganza ya salió de mis manos Clearwater! es Aro el que se encarga de mandar esos mensajes a tus amigos! no tengo nada que ver con lo del ataque a la Swan ni mucho menos con el asesinato de ese guardaespaldas!- dijo Jacob. - yo no mato a los que no están en mi lista.

- No te creo!- dijo Leah. - eres una basura igual que tu padre! a ti no te importa matar a quien esté a tu paso con tal de conseguir lo que quieres!

- No es cierto!- dijo Jacob. - Si fuera así ya te abría estrangulado con mis propias manos!

Leah le escupió en la cara ante este último comentario.

Jacob se limpió con la mano y miró lleno de ira a Leah. La tomó por ambos brazos y la arrojó a la cama, donde se puso encima de ella mientras ella pateaba y forcejaba. Jacob tomó las muñecas de Leah y las pegó contra la almohada. Ella lanzó un gemido de dolor, Jacob estaba apretando demasiado fuerte.

- Te odio Black! te odio con toda mi alma!- dijo Leah mientras lágrimas de impotencia corrían por sus mejillas.

- No más de lo que yo te odio a ti Clearwater!

Jacob la miraba con una mezcla de pasión, odio, rabia...al igual que ella. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de ira contenida, de todo junto. Leah sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero si iba a hacerlo prefería que fuera de una sola vez...ya era hora de que se quitara todo aquello del encima.

Jacob pensaba igual, si iba a explotar de la rabia quería hacerlo ahí mismo. La odiaba, más que nunca. Ella tenía la culpa de todo! esa impura que de repente hacía que él sintiera cosas que nunca había sentido...esa mujer que tenía que producirles repugnancia pero por el contrario la deseaba más que nunca. La odiaba por ser como era...por existir y por hacerlo sentir.

Él jamás la había visto tan furiosa.

- Sácalo todo Clearwater!- le gritó Black. - Es mejor que tenerlo atascado en la garganta!

- Te odio maldito imbécil!- gritó Leah mientras seguía forcejeando, pero el chico estaba encima de ella y sosteniéndole las muñecas sobre la cama. - Tú siempre me hiciste la vida imposible, siempre! tú y tus aires de que eres superior cuando eres peor que nada en el mundo! por eso estás solo en el mundo! porque eres una lacra que solo se junta con más lacra! te odio por ser cobarde! porque sabes que eres y actúas mal y no cambias! no haces nada por cambiar!

Jacob observaba como la rabia de Leah decrecía y decrecía hasta dejar de moverse y solo llorar...dejando esas lágrimas caer por su suave piel.

Jacob fijó sus ojos negros en los de ella, que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Dejó de apretar sus muñecas y vio como involuntariamente sus manos se dirigieron al rostro de la chica, acariciándolo, como si fuera de su pertenencia. Cuántas cosas quería decirle…cuántas cosas querían salir de su boca en aquel preciso momento..

Leah...no puedo, no puedo cambiar...así soy...soy esto que tienes enfrente que no lo puedes entender? nunca...nunca podremos estar juntos... pensó Jacob.

Leah estaba tan cansada por los esfuerzos que había hecho que ya solo dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran sin hacer nada...ni siquiera había evitado el contacto de Jacob en aquel momento. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en los de él...ninguno decía nada.

Jacob desvió un momento la mirada, ya que no podía soportar más la de reproche que Leah le lanzaba. Le dolía...era acaso que estaba sintiendo? cómo podía ser...él estaba seguro que su cuerpo entero estaba dormido desde la muerte de su padre...que nunca jamás

iba a sentir...y sin embargo aquella mirada..esa mirada que estaba muy lejos de ser fuerte...más bien era delicada y sutil...esa mirada lo estaba haciendo pedazos.

Jacob recuperó sus fuerzas y volvió a fijar sus punzantes ojos en los de la chica.

- terminaste ya? porque si no me equivoco tengo que curarte eso.- dijo Jacob mientras se ponía de pie y la dejaba libre.

Rosalie contaba todo lo sucedido con respecto a la víbora africana mientras todos ponían suma atención, todos menos Emmet. Él solo la observaba fijamente...como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que jamás lo había hecho.

Rosalie hablaba y Emmet miraba sus finos y rojos labios. Su piel era blanca como porcelana y su nariz era perfecta, como la de un bebé. Sus ojos celestes brillaban como si tuvieran una luz especial. Tenía un rostro inevitablemente angelical.

- Emmet? estás aquí?- dijo Quil haciéndole señas.

Rosalie lo observó y se sonrojó al notar que la miraba.

- Sí, estoy aquí..- dijo Emmet sin desprender su mirada de ella.

Leah estaba tranquila mientras Jacob limpiaba la herida de su frente con un pedazo de algodón.

- Es cierto que no tuviste nada que ver con lo de mis amigos?- dijo Leah rompiendo el silencio.

- Es cierto.- dijo Jacob mientras seguía concentrado en curarla.

Leah tragó saliva.

- Van a matarlos?

Jaco la miró.

- Probablemente. Ese siempre ha sido el fin de Aro Vulturi.

Leah bajó la mirada y volvió a quedarse en silencio.

- Deberías dejar de preocuparte por ellos y preocuparte más por ti.- dijo Jacob. - Eres tú la que está secuestrada.

Leah volvió a levantar la mirada.

- Qué me harías si trato de escaparme?

Jacob rió.

- No lo lograrías nunca.- dijo él orgullosamente, como si aquella prisión de máxima seguridad fuera lo mejor que él hubiera planeada.

Leah sonrió.

- Y si lo logro.- dijo Leah.

- Te buscaría y de cualquier forma daría contigo- dijo Jacob.

- Por qué mejor no me preguntas lo que vi sobre Galatea?- dijo Leah cambiando el tema bruscamente. - Apuesto a que Aro Vulturi se alegría al saber que estoy empezando a recibir información..

- cállate Clearwater!- dijo Jacob levantándose. - es acaso que no quieres vivir o qué?

- Yo quiero vivir.- dijo Leah. - Pero no entiendo por qué de repente te ha dado ese sentimiento de protección hacia mí!

Jacob rió sarcásticamente.

- Protegerte? mi intención no es esa.- dijo Jacob.

- Entonces cuál es?- dijo Leah mientras se paraba desafiantemente.- Es acaso que no quieres que Aro Vulturi sepa que te acostaste con la víctima?

Jacob la pegó contra la pared.

- Nunca, me oyes, nunca vuelvas a repetir lo que pasó entre nosotros...porque como tú misma lo dijiste fue algo sin importancia...solo algo para quitar el aburrimiento.

Leah sonrió al verlo tan nervioso.

- O tal vez deba decírselo a tu novia y futura esposa..

- mierda!- exclamó Black mientras fijaba sus ojos negros en los de Leah. - qué es lo que quieres?

Leah sonrió.

- Quiero que me traigas todos los días el Diario el Profeta. Y quiero que me traigas mañana a Call, lo necesito.

- qué!- exclamó Jacob mientras la soltaba. - estás loca si crees que voy a traerte a Call! para qué maldita sea lo quieres eh?

- Ese es mi problema no te parece? además no tienes otra opción. Es eso o tu novia se entera de que tuviste algo conmigo...no creo que quieras quedarte esperando solo en el altar.

- despierta!.- dijo Ella.

Leah abrió los ojos y la vio.

- qué pasó?

- Hmmm solo que necesito que me expliques algo...por qué le pediste a Jacob que te trajera a Embry?

Leah sonrió astutamente.

- Razón número uno; para molestar a Jacob..razón número dos; porque era mi boleto para salir de aquella prisión...Jacob no tenía la menor idea de que Embry pretendía sacarme de allí, solo creía que entre los dos había algo...

- entiendo! que astuto...y Jacob no tenía la menor idea de que lo que pretendías era escapar...no tener algo con Embry

- exacto

- Mejor vuelve...esto se está poniendo interesante...

Jacob rió.

- estás loca si piensas que voy a traerte a Call. Primero muerto.- sentenció Jacob finalmente.

- Entonces mejor ni traigas a tu novia acá..porque no tengas ninguna duda que si la veo le digo lo que pasó entre nosotros...y créeme Jacob que soy muy capaz!

Leah salió del cuarto de Jacob rápidamente y se encerró en el suyo. Respiró profundo y sacó de su bolsillo el intercomunicador de Jacob. Sonrió, había sido tan fácil discutir con él y enojarlo lo suficiente como para distraerlo y quitárselo.

Lo abrió, y colocó el nombre de Embry.

"Estamos comunicándole en estos momentos con Embry Call." Dijo una voz.

- Qué quieres Black.- dijo Embry.

- Soy yo.-

- Leah?

- Sí.

- Qué quieres preciosa?

- El número de la clave de la puerta para escapar.

Embry rió.

- Dije que te ayudaría con la condición de que fueras mía..

- Y pienso hacerlo..- dijo Leah. - Me esperas afuera..

Jacob estaba en la sala. Ya había oscurecido bastante. Miraba al vacío sin moverse. Solo una cosa rondaba por su mente como si fuera en veneno.

Leah...Leah...Leah...Leah.- Maldita Clearwater!- exclamó Jacob mientras tomaba más vodka. Ya llevaba tiempo tomando, solo quería embriagarse hasta sacársela de la cabeza por completo. Cómo podía alguien odiar y amar al mismo tiempo? Jacob sólo sabía que así como la amaba la odiaba...con las misma intensidad. Leah había sido suya, y qué había hecho? le había escupido en la cara la mucho que lo detestaba y le había pedido que le trajera a Embry.

- maldito Embry!.- espetó Jacob.

Leah estaba sola en su cuarto. Esperaba escuchar la puerta del cuarto de Jacob abrirse y cerrarse para estar segura que ya se había ido a dormir. Embry le había dado la clave ya ahora debía estar esperándola afuera. La chica se recogió el cabello y se miró al espejo. Lo dejaría...en el preciso momento en el que ella saliera lo habría dejado para siempre...y después que pasaría? Seguramente él se casaría con Alice...

te odio pensó mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Tomó la piedra que siempre descansaba sobre su cómoda y tachó en la pared el mes de Febrero.

- dos meses...- se dijo. - estuve junto a ti dos meses...

Jacob entró a su habitación dándole a Leah la señal. Ella salió lentamente de su cuarto y caminó sacándose los zapatos por el pasillo. Se detuvo unos instantes frente la puerta de Jacob, bajó los ojos tristemente y siguió su camino

Todo aquello tenía que suceder. Sabía que lo mejor era salir de allí. Jacob la odiaba y no tendría ningún reparo en entregarla finalmente a Aro Vulturi. Leah no podía creer aún que se hubiera enamorado de él. De aquel chico frívolo con el cual compartió toda su adolescencia.

Si en aquellos momentos hubiera sabido que años después sería secuestrada por él y terminaría enamorándose...pues, de haber sido necesario lo hubiera matado.

-205078.- dijo frente al aparato y de inmediato la electricidad que aseguraba la puerta desapareció. - Soy libre.- se dijo.

(**ok chicas me canse de ponerl armas con poderes mejor dejemos las varitas y asi no me complico tanto la vida además quiero seguir siendo fiel a la historia de monik y es genial imaginarse a los chicos de twilight con varitas jajaja no creen si no les gusta me dicen y lo cambio)**

Salió justo fuera de la puerta estaba la varita que Embry le había prometido para que pudiera escapar de los Darcklins. Embry debía estar esperándola abajo del edificio.

Leah caminó por el pasillo en ruinas...era increíble que un departamento lujoso estuviese en un edificio tan decrépito. Seguramente era una ilusión óptica para que nadie sospechara.

Leah caminaba sumamente atenta a cualquier sonido. Entonces sintió un escalofrío que penetró su espina dorsal y cruzó por su espalda al ponerse frente a las escaleras interminables. Tenía que haber un modo más fácil de bajar...

Leah miró a su alrededor y entonces descubrió un ascensor viejo que sonaba como si alguien estuviera en su interior. Leah caminó lentamente hacia él con la varita alzada. Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a miles de Darcklins que la rodearon de inmediato.

Jacob estaba dispuesto a acostarse cuando escuchó un sonido peculiar. Era el de su intercomunicador. Pero definitivamente el sonido no provenía de su habitación. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se asomó por el pasillo. Siguió extrañado hacia donde el sonido lo llevaba: al cuarto de Leah.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio su intercomunicador sobre la cama de la chica. Caminó hacia él y aceptó la transferencia de Embry.

- Hola Black...solo te llamo para reírme...tu palomita escapa mientras estás ahí viéndome...

Jacob cerró el intercomunicador rápidamente mientras corría por el pasillo.

- Maldita sea Leah!

Leah podía sentir cómo cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba. Estaba rodeada de darcklins que hacían que sintiera un frío espeluznante. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse para lanzar el hechizo. Pero entonces sucedió; en su mente la muerte de sus padres apareció como si la estuviera viendo en aquellos instantes, todo su puso negro.

Leah cayó al suelo sin fuerzas siquiera de hablar. Todo lo veía borroso, y lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse fue la figura de Jacob frente a ella.

- Expecto patronum!

-Leah...te amo mi nena...siempre lo haré...- dijo su madre.

Un grito oscuro, recorrió la cabeza de Leah.

- No!- gritó Leah despertando. Estaba en su cama.

- Tranquila.- dijo Jacob que estaba frente a ella mirándola. - Ya todo pasó.

Leah no pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

- Ellos me hicieron recordar...

- Lo sé.- dijo Jacob.

- Fue tan real...

- Lo sé.- dijo nuevamente. - Por eso no quería que intentaras escapar…sabía el efecto que ellos tendrían sobre ti. Bien sabes que quienes tienen experiencias traumáticas son presas fáciles...

Leah permaneció en silencio.

- Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?- preguntó.

- Algunas horas.- dijo Jacob levantándose. Leah podía notar que estaba tratando de contener su enojo debido a que ella aún se encontraba débil.

Leah se levantó de la cama lentamente, aún demasiado cansada, pero decidida a enfrentar la furia del chico.

- Si lo que estás es molesto porque haya intentado escapar, pues dímelo.

Jacobse volteó y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos negros brillaban llenos de reproche.

- me odias tanto como para preferir escapar y estar con Embry antes que quedarte aquí conmigo!- soltó el moreno finalmente, cada una de sus palabras salía con dolor..un dolor y despecho que Leah no logró captar.

- Jacob tu pregunta es estúpida!.- dijo Leah discutiendo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. - Me utilizaste! te acostaste conmigo por diversión y al día siguiente le propusiste matrimonio a Alice! no contento con eso me humillaste! mil veces prefiero estar con Embry antes que contigo!

Jacob la miró incrédulo.

- No te hagas la santa del cuento! porque si no mal recuerdo tú también te acostaste conmigo por lo mismo no es así? me lo sacaste en cara incluso! así que no actúes como si te hubiera importado porque no te lo creo!

Leah respiró profundo, tratando de recoger fuerzas aunque ya se sentía mareada, definitivamente no estaba bien.

- Piensa lo que quieras! por lo menos Embry no quiere matarme! si me quedo contigo lo único que puedo esperar es la muerte.

- Ese maldito bastardo no se preocupa por ti!.- dijo Jacob perdiendo el control - Lo único que quiere es usarte y luego entregarte a Aro Vulturi!

Leah rió amargamente.

- Y no es eso lo que tú ya has hecho conmigo?

Jacob permaneció en silencio. Como si quisiera decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía.

- No tengo fuerzas para esto Jacob.- dijo Leah. - Ya no quiero más estar en esta jaula! no más no lo soporto! si sigo aquí junto a ti me voy a volver loca!

- Aquí estás a salvo! afuera todas las criaturas oscuras quieren matarte! no podrías dar un solo paso fuera porque te matarían! aquí yo te protejo y nada te va a pasar mientras estés conmigo!

- No quiero estar contigo!- dijo Leah angustiada. - Lo único que haces es desesperarme!  
Jacob sintió que aquellas palabras lo herían profundamente.

- Y con Embry si quieres estar no es así?- dijo Jacob.

- Por lo menos él no juega conmigo!

- Jugar contigo?.- dijo Jacob.

- No se acuesta conmigo y luego le pide matrimonio a otra!

- Hablas como si te afectara!

- Pues sí me afecta!

Jacob se quedó en silencio, miraba a Leah que parecía haberse derrumbado. Ella bajó la mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- qué?- dijo Jacob.

Pero antes de que Leah pudiera responder ya se había desmayado nuevamente.

**Ya saben niñas reviw porfaaaaaa**

**© ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'· ¬¬:[¬¬ °°MaLiGnA bLaCk° ¬¬:[¬¬ ¸ . · . ¸¸.·'´¯¯`'·©**

**.•.•° 100% SeRpIeNtE dE CoRaZon °•.•.**


	9. CELOS

**ANTES QUE NADA MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS X SEGUIR LEYENDOME ES UN HONOR Y FUE INCREIBLE VER Q ME DEJARAN REVIWS APESAR DE QUE TIENE TRES AÑOS QUE ABANDONE ESTA HISTORIA...OK A PARTIR DE AHORA LA SEGUIRE ADAPTANDO TALVEZ ENCUENTREN ERRORES X Q ESTOY OXIDADA OSEA TRES AÑOS ES MUCHO MEDIO Q ME LA RELEI PERO YA ES MUY TARDE Y LA EMOCION DE SUS MENSJE ME DIERON EL ANIMO DE SEGUIRLA ASI Q AQUI ESTOY COMPLACIENDO A STEFANIA BLOOM Q ME DEJO UNOS LINDOS MENSAJES Y ELLA FUE MI INCENTIVO PARA CONTINUAR OK TALVEZ ENCUENTRE MUCHOS ERRORES PERO ECHARE GANAS PARA Q LA ADAPTACION SALGA BIEN LA HISTORIA NO ES MI ES DE UNA GRAN ESCRITORA MONIK YO SOLO ADAPTO Y MEDIO QUE LE PONGO COSITAS PERO EN FIN SON LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA Y XFIN TERMINE EL CAP ALGO CANSADA PERO LA CANCION DE MI OPPA GDRAGON HACE QUE ME ANIME ASI QUE QUERIDAS ESPERO ME SIGAN APOYANDO LOS PERSONAJES SON STHEPANIE MAYER Y YA SABEN TODO ESOOO ASII YA LES DEJO EL CAP GRACIAS X ESPERARME TANTO TIEMPO.**

**CELOS**

Rose estaba en la parte trasera de la limosina que le habían impuesto los guardaespaldas. Miraba por la ventana esperando llegar pronto a su destino. La limosina paró frente a la casa de Emmet.

- Ya no es necesario que me sigan.- dijo Rose mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Tocó el timbre.

Emmet abrió la puerta. Solo cargaba un calentador y tenía el cabello negro todo despeinado.

- Rose? cómo así tan temprano?- dijo Emmet somnoliento.

- Emmet, son las dos de la tarde.- dijo Rosalie.

- Ah! en serio...

- Has estado tomando?- dijo Rose al ver su aturdimiento.

- Un poco..- dijo Emmet.

- Me vas a invitar a pasar?- dijo Rose

Emmet se quedó callado.

- Tal vez no sea tan buena idea...- dijo el pelinegro.

- Y por qué no es buena idea?.- dijo Rose.

Entonces pasó por la puerta una mujer de cabello negro que cargaba puesta tan solo la camisa de Emmet. Rose entendió de inmediato.

- Ah..ya veo..- dijo ella mirando hacia abajo.

- Rosalie yo.- dijo Emmet.

- Hablamos luego si?- dijo Rose conteniendo las lágrimas mientras caminaba lo más rápidamente a la limosina.

- Señores realmente les pedimos calma, es difícil poder averiguar sobre Leah Clearwater, la manada la tienen bien escondida.- dijo el un representante de los detectives de la orden de justicia.

- No puede ser que ya hayan pasado dos meses sin que sepamos nada!- dijo Edward.

- Es que no ha averiguado! por qué no tenemos siquiera una sola pista!.- dijo Bella.

Carlisle, quien estaba del otro lado viendo como los cuatro amigos discutían con el representante sobre la investigación, decidió pararse y hacerse notar.

- Señores,.- dijo Carlisle mientras todos se callaban. - Tal vez hemos estado tan preocupados por los pasos de la manadaa que no se nos ha ocurrido buscar en otra parte..

- De qué habla profesor?- dijo Rose.

- Hablo, de que como ya ustedes cuatro saben, Galatea, el proyecto número 1234 de la Orden de justicia, envía datos importantes a la señorita Clearwater...los oscuros la buscan...y saben cómo encontrarla..

- Entiendo.- dijo Emmet. - Habla de que si convencemos a una criatura oscura de que nos ayude con el paradero de Leah...tal vez podamos encontrarla..

- La pregunta es qué criatura oscura querría ayudarnos!- dijo Edward. - La idea es absurda.

- Todo se puede señor Cullen.- dijo Carlisle.- Y en el grado de desesperación en el que nos encontramos definitivamente no importa cuántos métodos intentemos con tal de recuperar a la señorita Clearwater...

Leah abrió los ojos lentamente, como si sus párpados pesaran demasiado. Estaba en su habitación, acostada en la cama. Miró a su alrededor, Jacob no estaba.

- Genial.- dijo Leah mientras se sostenía la cabeza, estaba un poco mareada, pero definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor.

La puerta se abrió y Jacob entró. La miró algo sorprendido de que se hubiera levantado tan pronto.

- Pensé que dormirías más tiempo.- dijo Jacob.

- Pues ya ves que no.- dijo Leah toscamente mientras se incorporaba. Vio que estaba con una pijama puesta. - Me cambiaste de ropa!

- Sí, para que estuvieras más cómoda.- dijo el chico.

- estás loco o qué! no puedes hacer eso!.- dijo Leah sonrojándose.

Jacob rió.

- No te sulfures!- dijo Jacob. - Ni que fuera la primera vez que te viera desnuda.

Leah se sonrojó ante esto algo colerizada. Él parecía disfrutar del momento.

- Sal de mi habitación! quiero bañarme y además quiero estar sola..- dijo Leah.

- Me iré.- dijo Jacob caminando hacia ella. - Pero cuando terminemos la conversación que tenemos pendiente.

Leah palideció, de repente recordó cómo había terminado la conversación anterior...y no había terminado muy bien para ella...

- No recuerdo lo que estábamos hablando.- dijo Leah alzando la mirada aún más.

- Deja de mentir.- dijo Jacob. - sé que la recuerdas muy bien.

- Pues estaba mal.- se excusó Leah. - No sabía lo que decía.

Jacob caminó aún más hacia ella lo que hizo que Leah se pusiera nerviosa, sin embargo no dio ni un paso hacia atrás. No iba a ceder.

- Creo que eres un gran mentirosa lo sabes?- dijo Jacob dando un paso más hacia la chica, quedando frente a frente, a tan solo unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

- Yo no miento, esa es tu especialidad.- dijo Leah. - Además, todavía no termino de entender qué es lo que quieres de mí Jacob. Ya me usaste, ya me humillaste, hiciste lo que se te dio la gana...qué más quieres?

Jacob seguía penetrando con su mirada los ojos marrones de Leah. Qué quería? eso era lo que aún ni él podía entender. Ya se había acostado con ella, se suponía que ya no tenía que desearla más...pero, sin embargo, seguía haciéndolo. Quería besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo nuevamente...

maldita sea! pensó.

- Tal vez solo quiera usarte...o tal vez no quiera eso...no sé lo que quiero Clearwater...no tengo la menor idea.

- Qué pena por ti. Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tu jamás te podrías enamorar de alguien porque no tenías sentimientos?

- Sí.- dijo Jacob.

- Antes no lo creía, ahora lo hago. De verdad Jacob creo que nunca podrás enamorarte de nadie, porque eres un cobarde. No te atreves a hacerlo...

Bella entraba al ministerio de justicia. Definitivamente estaba feliz de estar allí nuevamente y no en la Orden discutiendo su poco avance con respecto al caso de Leah. Se sintió algo culpable al dejar a Rose sola, ya que un séquito de reporteros la seguían por el incidente de la víbora africana. Pero ella tenía otra cosa más importante que hacer en aquellos momentos.

- Paul.- dijo mientras caminaba al ascensor.

Era hora de hablar con él, por fin iba a poder decirle y preguntarle todas aquellas cosas que no había podido desde hacía años.

Aplastó el botón y sintió cómo el ascensor volaba rápidamente hacia arriba. La castaña sentía el corazón latir rápidamente. Tal vez todo saldría mal..quién le aseguraba que Paul no había cambiado. Que aquel tipo tal vez ya no era su hermano, el que le aconsejaba y de vez en cuando se burlaba de ella.

El ascensor se abrió. Bella caminó por un corredor donde muchos magos y brujas caminaban con papeles en las manos y hablando por teléfono. Todos parecían estar muy ocupados. La castaña se vio frente a una puerta que tenía la inscripción de oro que decía: Ministro de Justicia Paul Mkartey.

Jacob estaba en la sala. Bebía en la oscuridad mientras pensaba en las palabras de Leah.

No maldita sea! no te puedes enamorar de ella! no puedes Jacob Black! no puedes amarla! tienes que odiarla! tu padre se avergonzaría de ti si estuviera vivo!

Se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero cómo poder hacer caso a aquellas reglas estúpidas que le había impuesto su propio deseo de venganza cuando cada vez que tenía a Leah cerca sentía que su sangre corría más rápidamente por sus venas. Cómo poder ignorar lo que sentía...ya era demasiado tarde...estaba..

- Enamorado...- dijo en voz baja. - Maldita sea!

Tomó otro trago de vodka mientras se hundía en sus reproches...le había fallado a su padre, a los vulturi...a su venganza.

Leah había terminado de bañarse. Se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y caminó frente al espejo de su habitación.

Cómo pudiste enamorarte de él? traicionaste a tus padres..que murieron con las manos de su padre...a tus amigos..a todos...además él no te quiere.. pensaba mientras sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente. Leah se volteó y miró a Jacob fijamente. Este caminó hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura, pegándola contra él.

- qué haces suéltame!

- Tienes razón!.- dijo Jacob. Leah dejó de tratar de soltarse de él. - Tienes razón; soy un cobarde...pero ya no quiero serlo más. Quiero intentar quererte...no sé si te amo...no sé tampoco si solo es un capricho o lo que sea. Pero sé que te necesito..

Jacob la besó con todas sus fuerzas. Leah correspondió al beso con intensidad. Ella también lo necesitaba..quisiera o no.

Jacob la fue llevando hacia la cama nuevamente, como la primera vez. Leah estaba segura de lo que hacía, tal vez ella podría cambiar a Jacob..ya era algo que él la quisiera..aunque fuera un poco.

Jacob la besaba con vehemencia mientras bajaba mordiendo y besando su cuello. Leah se aferró a su nuca mientras él le quitaba la toalla y la dejaba caer al suelo. Leah desabotonó la camisa del chico y se la quitó, dejando al descubierto el pecho de Jacob.

Los dos cayeron en la cama y Leah rodeó la cintura del chico con sus piernas. Mientras él dejaba salir un gemido, la deseaba tanto..nunca había sentido nada igual con ninguna otra mujer. Qué diablos tenía ella que no tenían las otras?

Jacob fue bajando, besando y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola suya nuevamente.

Leah no podía evitar disfrutarlo, lo amaba con toda su alma, jamás había sentido algo así por nadie. Cada vez que él pasaba sus manos por cada parte de su cuerpo ella se estremecía.

Ya no le importaba si él era un maldito o no, o si era el hijo del asesino de sus padres...ya ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que él la tenía secuestrada. Ella podía sentir al tener el pecho del chico sobre ella cómo el corazón de Jacob latía rápidamente al tenerla cerca...Leah no era ninguna tonta, sabía que a Jacob también ella le movía el piso.

Bella respiró profundo. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba en contra de todas las advertencias de su familia, incluso en contra de su orgullo propio. Pero eso qué importaba si el precio era perder a su hermano? Edward tenía razón: valía la pena arriesgarse.

Abrió la puerta y se chocó con una secretaria.

- Tiene alguna cita?- dijo ella.

- No.- dijo Bella.

- Entonces no creo que pueda atenderla.- dijo ella. Antipática hasta el último cabello.

Bella la miró desafiante.

- Él me recibirá: soy su hermana.

La secretaria pareció palidecer. Se levantó del escritorio de inmediato.

- Perdone señorita no lo sabía.- dijo mientras entraba a la oficina de Paul.

Bella sintió una corazonada, algo que le decía que debía entrar simplemente y no esperar a que Paul la rechazara. Entonces entró empujando a la secretaria.

- qué es lo que pasa!.- dijo Paul alzando la mirada desde su escritorio y mirando asombrado a Bella, que estaba en la puerta.

- Señor ella..- dijo la secretaria nerviosa.

- No importa.- dijo Paul aún sorprendido. - puedes retirarte..

La secretaria salió. Bella miró a su alrededor, la oficina era enorme, llena de lujos. Su hermano la miraba tras un escritorio enorme lleno de papeles, parecía un Dios, mirándolo desde el cielo...juzgándola...menospreciándola..

Bella podía sentir el corazón en la boca, Paul seguía mirándola y ella también, el silencio se volvió tenso.

- Hola.- dijo finalmente Bella.

- Hola.- dijo Paul.

Aquella mujer hermosa, alta, de facciones finas, con los labios rojos y finos y cabello castaaño largo...no se parecía en nada a su pequeña hermana...en nada. De repente se sentía frente a una extraña, sin embargo, al mirar a sus ojos claros, tan solo con ver aquellos ojos cafes..podía sentir la ternura que caracterizaba a su hermana.

- Qué es lo que quieres Bella?- dijo Paul finalmente. - Sabes muy bien que estoy ocupado.

Bella tragó saliva.

- No pretendo quitarte mucho tiempo.- dijo nerviosa. - Solo quiero hablar contigo.

- Que sea rápido, bien sabes que como ministro de justicia yo tengo una serie de asuntos que atender y la verdad no requiero de tiempo para..

- Maldita sea Paul solo quiero hablar contigo!- dijo Bella saliéndose de control, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero las contuvo. Su rostro de encendió al ponerse rojas sus mejillas. - me ha costado mucho venir...- dijo ella. - solo quiero hablarte...llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo...por favor..

Paul la observó. Algo incómodo por estar con su hermana después de tanto tiempo. Cerró su libro y se dispuso a escucharla.

Bella se acercó y se sentó.

Bella jugaba son sus manos nerviosa, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Quería decirle tantas cosas...pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y podía ver venir las lágrimas.

Bella se armó de valor y levantó la mirada, fijando los ojos nuevamente en los de su hermano.

- No fuiste a de papá.- dijo ella.

- Estaba ocupado.- dijo Paul inquebrantable, como si fuera una roca.

- Por qué Paul?- dijo Bella con voz suplicante. - Por qué te alejaste de nosotros?

Paul palideció.

- Yo no me alejé de ustedes...fueron ustedes los que decidieron alejarse de mí.

- Porque tomaste un camino deshonroso!- dijo Bella. - No sabes cómo le dolió a papá cuando..

- Deshonroso?- dijo Paul interrumpiéndola. - Solo porque no soy como ustedes y yo sí tenía ambiciones en la vida! querían que fuera igual que la familia! un pobretón más Mckartey! Yo he sido quien ha levantado el nombre de la familia! Me he convertido en ministro de justicia..he logrado mucho más de lo que esperaban no es así?

Bella dejó caer lágrimas.

- Pero papá sabía que si te metías en el ministerio estarías apoyando a James y a sus trampas sucias! es verdad te convertiste en ministro pero a costa de qué? de ocultarle a los vampiros y lobos del mundo las verdades que tenían derecho a saber!

- Por favor Bella! - dijo Paul levantándose. - Despierta! para ser alguien en esta vida hay veces que tienes que aplastar a los demás! Yo quería este puesto para sacar adelante a la familia! incluso cuando entré al ministerio les ofrecía dinero para sustentar la casa...me sobra! y sabes lo que hicieron papá y mamá! me dijeron que no lo querían y que me alejara! eso fue lo que hice!

- Paul...el dinero no lo es todo..- dijo Bella entre lágrimas.

Paul rió.

- Por supuesto que lo es. Bueno, es parte importante por lo menos. Bella por dios nos humillaron tanto por él! Quería triunfar! triunfar para que nadie nunca mas pudiera humillar a un Mckartey..y ustedes me lo pagaron así...pues como quieran! si tengo que desprenderme de mi familia lo hice..

- Paul...ni siquiera fuiste al hospital a ver cómo estaba..- dijo Bella. - Tan poco te importo.

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro la castaña. Bella sentía una opresión en el pecho...dolía...cómo dolía..cada palabra de Paul dolía profundamente.

Paul se quedó callado.

- Es mejor así Bella. Eres mejor que simplemente nos mantengamos distanciados...ustedes ya no me consideran más parte de la familia...y yo ya no estoy seguro de considerarme parte tampoco.

- Pero somos hermanos..- dijo Bella entre sollozos, apretaba sus manos, tratando de controlarse.

Paul respiró hondo y la miró con cierta frialdad.

- Ya no más.

- qué me ves..- dijo Jacob.

- Nada..- dijo Leah sonriendo.

- ah..más te vale.- dijo Jacob.

Leah rió. No podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando de verdad. Lo amaba tanto.

- Hace tiempo..bueno, desde que te hice mía por primera vez...que te quiero preguntar algo.-dijo Jacob.

- Qué es?- dijo Leah.

- Con quién tuviste tu primera vez?- dijo Jacob. - cuando, donde, cómo...

- Jaja.- rió Leah. - esas son varias preguntas..

Leah lo miró, se dio cuenta que aquello de verdad le importaba, así que decidió responderle.

- Se llamaba Garret.- dijo finalmente. - Lo conocí en el ministerio.

- Estabas enamorada de él?- preguntó Jacob.

- No.- dijo Leah. - Pero sí lo quería mucho. En realidad creía estarlo, pero después me di cuenta que solo era una confusión..por eso no funcionó.

Jacob se acercó más a ella, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Acariciaba su rostro, su piel era tan suave.

- Tenemos que hablar..- dijo Jacob.

- sobre qué?- dijo Leah

- Sobre nosotros...sobre cómo vamos a tomar esto.

Leah se sentó, había un rastro de miedo en su rostro. No sabía en realidad cómo Jacob iba a tomar todo aquello..

- No sé lo que pasa entre nosotros..solo sé que...- Jacob hizo una pausa. - No soy muy bueno explicando lo que siento sabes?

Leah lo miró fijamente, aquellos ojos fríos y grises de repente no parecían tan fríos como siempre..Leah parecía poder leer lo que ellos decían..

- Lo sé.- dijo Leah. - No tienes que explicarme que me quieres..

Jacob se quedó callado unos segundos, penetrando la mirada de Leah mientras ella le sonreía.

- Cómo lo puedes saber si ni siquiera yo lo tengo claro?- dijo él.

- Lo tienes claro.- dijo Leah. - Solo que todavía no lo quieres aceptar.

Jacob rió.

- Le diré a Alice que lo del matrimonio ya no va más.

Leah abrió los ojos impactada.

- estás loco? no puedes hacer eso!

- qué? quieres q me case con Alice o qué?

- No! pero tenemos que fingir por ahora que nada sucede..me entiendes? fingir que sigues odiándome y no podemos permitir que nadie sospeche lo nuestro..sino estamos perdidos.

Jacob la miró, ella tenía razón.

- qué propones entonces?.- dijo Jacob maliciosamente.

- Propongo que engañemos a todos..será divertido..

Edward estaba acostado en el sillón de su sala leyendo el Diario cuando el timbre sonó. El chico de ojos dorados caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Bella entró llorando inconsolablemente.

- Bella qué te pasa?- dijo Edward preocupado viendo a la castaña en aquel estado.

- Hablé con Paul.- dijo Bella. - y me dijo tantas cosas horribles!.

Bella lloraba, Edward no pudo evitar sentir un profundo dolor al verla en aquel estado.

- No llores...no es tu culpa.- dijo Edward mientras la abrazaba. - hay veces que las personas se comportan de formas extrañas...

Bella se aferró a Edward con fuerza.

- No es justo sabes? no es justo!- dijo Bella.

Edward la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos color cafes penetraron los dorados de Edward, sintió cómo una corriente iba a gran velocidad por todo su cuerpo.

- Edward yo...- dijo Bella.

- No.- dijo Edward apartándose. - No digas nada.

Bella lo miraba. Durante años los dos se atraían, ella lo sabía, pero ninguno se había atrevido a confesárselo...solo por un motivo grande: Emmet.

- Ahora tu también me vas a dejar?- dijo Bella. - Ya estoy harta de tener que callarme lo que siento por ti solo porque eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano! estoy harta de todo en mi vida! lo único que quiero es morirme!

- No digas eso!- dijo Edward. - sabes muy bien que lo nuestro es imposible!

- Y todo este tiempo me he calado a todas las tipas con las que has andado! y tenía que aguantármelo porque siempre Emmet no lo iba a permitir!

- Yo también tenía que verte salir con un montón de tipos! no eras la única que tenía que aguantarse cosas!- dijo Edward. - Pero las cosas deben ser así entiéndelo! lo que sentimos no puede ser y nunca podrá ser.

Bella se secó las lágrimas y lo miró llena de ira.

- El día que dejes de tenerle miedo a lo que piense mi hermano hablamos Edward!.

Y con esto se fue.

Leah se vistió y se agarró el cabello en una cola. Salió caminando por el pasillo y llegó hasta la sala. Podía escuchar los ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Entró en ella y vio a Jacob, cocinando.

- y quién te enseñó a cocinar?- dijo Leah.

Jacob la miró con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mi papá.

Leah se rió.

- Yo no sé nada de cocina...puedo morirme de hambre..

- Lo sé.- dijo Jacob. - Recuerdas que llevo dos años investigándote?

Leah se sentó en una silla.

- Vas a dejar de ser uno de la manada ?- preguntó Leah.

Jacob permaneció en silencio.

- No.

Leah lo observaba.

- Ni siquiera si yo te lo pidiera?

Jacob se volteó y la miró.

- Ni siquiera por eso.

Jacob siguió cocinando. Leah permanecía en silencio, no pretendía cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana, aquello llevaría tiempo..pero lo iba a hacer...fuese como fuese.

Jacob y Leah comían. El chico la miraba fijamente y ella le correspondía aquellas miradas también. Ninguno de los dos decían nada, disfrutaban de solo mirarse e imaginarse cosas en su cabeza.

- Te puedo decir algo sin que te enojes?- dijo Jacob.

- Si, claro.- dijo Leah.

- Cuando estábamos en la reserva, tienes que admitir que eras insoportable..siempre queriendo ser la mejor en todo..eras de verdad insufrible.

Leah rió y fingió cara de ofendida.

- No Black, te equivocas; yo no pretendía..soy la mejor, y siempre lo seré. Y tú eras más insufrible que yo..créeme..

- Ah si Clearwater? pues tú eras un ratón de biblioteca.- dijo Jacob provocándola.

- Y tú eras un pequeño Perro.- dijo Hermione.

Con esto Jacob se levantó de la silla para agarrala pero ella se levantó antes y salió corriendo.

- No! déjame Jacob.- dijo Leah riendo poniéndose tras el sillón de la sala. Jacob caminaba hacia ella maliciosamente.

- No lo creo Clearwater.- dijo Jacob con una media sonrisa en su rostro. - Vas a pagar lo que has dicho.

Jacob corrió hacia ella pero Leaah también lo hizo y se le escapó de las manos.

- Leah!- gritó Jacob mientras entraba en el departamento.

Jacob se quitó la capucha negra que usaba como uno de la manadaa y la dejó sobre el sillón.

Caminó por el pasillo mientras escuchaba la voz de Leah.

- Estoy aquí.- dijo ella.

Jacob supo que la voz provenía de su cuarto, actualmente los dos dormían allí muy casualmente Leah se paseaba por el suyo.

Jacob entró y vio a Leah acostada en la cama, aún estaba sin ropa y solo estaba cubierta por la sábana blanca. Leía un libro mientras comía una manzana roja con la otra mano. Su cabello negro ondulado caía por toda su espalda desnuda. Jacob sintió que podía verla así por siempre.

Leah lo observó. Dentro de su cabeza había muchos reproches porque sabía que había ido a l de la manda. Quería decirle que no gustaba para nada, que quería que lo dejara. Pero sabía que aún no era el momento adecuado.

- Comment allez vous?- dijo Leah comiendo manzana.

- Tre bien.- dijo Jacob. - Cuántos idiomas sabes?

- Algunos..- dijo Leah sonriendo.

Jacob se sentó cerca de ella y le quitó la manzana para darle un mordisco él también.

- Y bien, cómo te fue con todos tus amigos aliados de Aro?- dijo Leah sonriendo.

Jacob notó el sarcasmo.

- Pues si lo quieres saber bien, y no empieces con el sarcasmo, sabes que lo odio.- dijo Jacob.

- Qué mal a mí me encanta.- dijo Leah dispuesta a levantarse, pero Jacob la tomó por la muñeca y la acercó a él.

- Sabes muy bien que no puedo dejar lo que hago, es lo mío...tú me aceptaste así.- dijo Jacob.

Leah lo miraba fijamente de poco distancia, quería decirle que detestaba que no quisiera cambiar, pero se calló. Volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de Jacob.

- No te estoy reclamando.- dijo Leah. - Ni te pido que sacrifiques nada por mí.

Jacob tragó saliva, la conocía demasiado bien, aquello solo era para hacerlo sentir culpable.

- No funciona conmigo Leah,- dijo él.

- Como quieras, solo quiero ir a bañarme.- dijo Leah levantándose.

- Espera.- dijo Jacob. - Hay algo que debo decirte..

Leah se volteó y miró a Jacob. Tenía cierto temor por lo que tenía que decirle.

- Reenesme va a venir hoy...

- qué?

Rose se ponía brillo sobre sus labios y se miró al espejo fijamente. Mucha gente la consideraba hermosa, pero ella no lo hacía. No sabía por qué, se sentía extraña dentro de sí misma, como si aquel cuerpo solo tapara su soledad.

El timbre sonó.

Rose se miró otra vez al espejo y vio que el vestido negro de noche le quedaba excelentemente bien. Luego caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Emmet estaba arrimado al marco de la puerta. Se quedó algo impactado al ver a Rose tan arreglada, parecía revivir la foto que vio en aquella revista, donde parecía demasiado bella para ser de verdad.

es aún más hermosa que una vela se dijo a así mismo.

- Emmet, no me dijiste que vendrías.- dijo Rose haciéndolo pasar.

Emmet entró.

- No sabía que ibas a salir.- dijo Emmet. - Tienes un compromiso en el ministerio o qué?

Rose sonrió.

- No.

Emmet la miró fijamente.

- No es un compromiso de trabajo?- preguntó Emmet.

- No lo es.- dijo Rose.

Emmet pareció algo aturdido, jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que Rose saliera, como las otras chicas.

- Y con quién?- dijo Emmet

El timbre sonó.

Rose caminó abrió la puerta.

- Wou...eres de verdad?- dijo una voz conocida mientras entraba y rodeaba a Rose. - Porque me parece estar soñando..

Emmet miró perplejo al sujeto que tomaba la mano de Rose con una sonrisa algo coqueta y a la vez juguetona. Tardó unos segundos antes de que su boca se abriera algo confundido aún.

- Seth?

- Cómo que va a venir esa zorra!- dijo Leah lanzándole almohadas a Jacob. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- deja de portarte como una niña malcriada y escúchame!- dijo Jacob esquivando las almohadas.

- Mira Jacob, si por un momento piensas que voy a aceptar a esa tipa después de la que me hizo la última vez estás loco!- dijo Leah.

- Segura que eso es lo único que te molesta?- dijo Jacob provocándola.

- No! también me molesta que sea tu amante!

- Era Leah! era mi amante!- dijo Jacob. - Sabes bien que te he respetado todo este tiempo! y si he seguido con Alice es solo porque fue así como tú lo quisiste!

Leah soltó un quejido de rabia.

- Pero a Alice la acepto porque no puede sospechar! además ella era tu prometida! pero a esa tipa no! ella no era nada serio y no la voy a tolerar!

Jacob se pasó una mano por la cabeza algo hartado.

- Escúchame Leah Clearwater, si quieres que nadie sospeche las cosas deben seguir igual que antes no es así? no crees que Reenesme va a sospechar si de un día para otro la hago a un lado solo por Alice?

- Pues le dices que te quieres casar con ella! y que ya lo suyo no va para más ves lo simple que es!

- No es tan simple!.- discutió Jacob enfadado. - Ella sabe que no quiero a Alice y le va a sorprender que de la noche a la mañana quiera serle fiel no te parece?

- No! no me parece!- dijo Leah.

- Muy bien entonces qué es lo que quieres eh? que la termine y que acabe por sospechar lo nuestro.

- Sí!- dijo Leah.

Ella sabía que eso no era lo que les convenía, pero simplemente no soportaba la idea de que ella se le lanzara a Jacob..y en su departamento en sus narices!

- Deja de ser tan infantil quieres? ella va a venir quieras o no!

Leah abrió los ojos como platos ante la actitud de Jacob, parecía no querer dejarse convencer por nada del mundo.

- Pues haber si puedes! porque no les voy a dejar en paz toda la noche...- dijo Leah.

- Es una amenaza?- dijo Jacob caminando hacia ella.

- Es una advertencia.- dijo Leah.

Jacob rió.

- Vamos a ver si puedes hacerlo encerrada.- dijo el moreno, y antes de que Leah pudiera hacer nada la tomó y la cargó en su hombro derecho.

- Suéltame Jacob! suéltame!- gritaba pero el chico no hacía caso.

Entró a la habitación de Leah y la colocó en la cama contra su voluntad.

- te quedas aquí y no hagas ruido ok? hasta mañana.- dijo Jacob mientras la obligaba a darle

un beso ya que ella seguía intentando escapar.

Jacob salió y le puso seguro a la puerta.

- Jacob!- gritó Leah corriendo hacia la puerta. - Si me haces esto te vas a arrepentir! maldita sea abre la puerta!

"Duerme, pequeñita, duerme"

Leah abrió los ojos mientras Ella la observaba atónita.

- Ok eso estuvo mal..- dijo Ella.- Yo de ti estaría enferma de los celos.

- Estaba enferma!.- dijo Leah. - Porque pensaba que Jacob iba a engañarme..

- Y lo hizo o no?

- Bueno..- dijo Leah. - Mejor te lo muestro..

Leah se bañó y se puso un vestido rosado. Se había cansado ya de gritar así que simplemente decidió callarse. No sabía desde cuando se había vuelto tan celosa, pero aquellos celos la estaban comiendo por dentro lentamente...

- Leah..- se escuchó la voz de Jacobo a través de la puerta cerrada. - Ya estás más tranquila?

- No.- dijo Leah. - Solo estoy callada.

El cerrojo sonó y Jacob abrió la puerta. Leah caminó y se acostó a un costado de la cama, dándole la espalda.

Jacob caminó y se acostó al lado de ella, inclinado mirándola desde atrás de su espalda.

- Por qué eres tan caprichosa eh?- dijo Jacob.

Silencio.

- Si lo que te preocupa es lo que pueda pasar entre ella y yo quédate tranquila, te dije que no te iba a respetar y hasta ahora lo e o

- Quien me asegura que va a ser así?- dijo Leah. - Tu engañaste a Alice..por qué a mí no?

Jacob tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

- No lo sé.- dijo el moreno. - Solo sé que no podría hacerlo.

- Por qué?- dijo Leah.

- No lo sé tampoco! Tal vez porque no siento ganas de hacerlo..

Leah se incorporó.

- Jake, quiero salir de este lugar.

Jacob la miró en silencio.

- Yo puedo sacarte y eso lo sabes muy bien.- dijo Jacob. - Pero sería peligroso que salieras..ya sabes muy bien por qué..

- No me importa.- dijo Leah. - Tu harías eso por mí? me sacarías de aquí?

Hubo un silencio. Jacob miró al suelo y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos negros egoístas en los de ella.

- No.

Leah se levantó de la cama y lo miró incrédula. Jacob parecía normal, como si lo que hubiese dicho no fuera ninguna aberración.

- Cómo que no lo harías? es que piensas dejarme aquí hasta que Aro decida qué hacer conmigo?- dijo Leah incrédula.

Jacob dio un respingo.

- Te voy a sacar.- dijo el moreno. - Pero cuando a mí me de la gana ok? no es cuando tu quieras.

Jacob se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

- Jacob!- dijo Leah antes de que el chico se fuera. - Si tienes algo con la zorra esa...

- qué? qué me vas a hacer a ver?.- dijo Jacob desafiante.

- Te olvidas de mí para siempre.

Jacob dio un respingo y la miró fijamente.

- Podrías confiar en mí aunque fuera una vez, solo una vez en tu vida?

Leah suspiró vencida.

- Está bien. Pero te lo corto donde me engañas me entendiste?

Jacob rió.

- Vas a ver lo que tengo planeado. Se va a ir antes de la media noche.

Edward salió del baño y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura. El timbre sonó así que fue así a abrir la puerta. Su cabello negro mojado caía sobre su frente.

- Emmet?- dijo Edward algo asombrado de que su amigo lo visitara tan tarde por la noche.

Emmet entró notablemente enfadado y se sentó en un sillón.

- Sabías que mi hermano sale con Rose?

- Seth?- dijo Edward.

- lo sabías! por qué no me lo dijiste!

- No lo sabía!- dijo Edward.

- entonces cómo supiste que hablaba de Seth!

- Por que era obvio!- dijo Edward.- El día de de tu papá, Quil no hacía otra cosa que molestar a Seth sobre Rose y los dos se reían. Supuse que tu hermano iba a invitarla a salir.

- Y por qué no me dijiste q lo sospechabas!- dijo Emmet entrando en histeria.

- Tranquilízate Emmet.- dijo Edward. - Te das cuenta q lo que dices no tiene sentido?

Emmet respiró hondo.

- Verdad.- dijo. - Es que no entiendo cómo puede ser que Rose esté saliendo con mi hermano!

- Si te molesta tanto por qué no se lo dices?

- a quién?- dijo Emmet.

- A Seth..dile que no te gusta que salga con Rose.

- No! no es q no me guste!- dijo Emmet a la defensiva. - por qué no me habría de gustar? digo los dos son libres de hacer lo que quieran no?

- Si, pero yo pensé que...

- Piensas mal Edward..a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto

- Entonces por qué estás tan enojado.

- Yo no estoy enojado!- gritó Emmet.

- Bueno como digas..

Reenesme iba montada en un caballo negro y paró frente las ruinas de un altísimo edificio rodeado por darcklins. Tenía una capucha puesta que la identificaba como de la manada. Entonces escuchó una voz desde atrás.

- Nessie? eres tu no es así...- dijo Embry.

- qué quieres?- dijo Reenesme.

- Vienes a ver a Black? y Brandom ya sabe de esto?

- Por supuesto que no...es una idiota.

Embry rió.

- Pues yo creo que tu también lo eres...

Reenesme quitó la sonrisa de su rostro.

- a qué te refieres?

- a que he estado notando ciertas cosas...q definitivamente me hacen pensar que Black se la está pasando muy bien cuidando a Clearwater...

El timbre sonó y Jacob caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

- Hola..- dijo Reenesme mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba.

- Hola

Jacob la hizo pasar.

- Me enteré lo de tu boda con la Brandom...espero ser la madrina..- dijo Reenesme con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Lo serás no te preocupes por eso..- dijo Jacob.

Reenesme se quitó el sobretodo quedando en un vestido sumamente corto, mostrando gran parte de sus piernas. Jacob respiró profundo.

contrólate Black...

- Y espero también que después de casarte no me hagas a un lado...- dijo Reenesme caminando hacia él. Se pegó contra él mientras ponía las manos de Jacob sobre sus muslos.

- No..no pienso hacerlo.- dijo Jacob, quien parecía hacer un enorme esfuerzo para controlarse.

Leah daba vueltas por la habitación desesperada. Había escuchado como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, lo que significaba que desde hacía ya media hora Reenesme ya había llegado.

Leah miró el reloj, marcaba las 11:30. Jacob le había dicho que el plan que tenía haría que ella se fueran antes de las doce, pero parecía que estaba demasiado ocupado como para recordarlo.

maldita sea Leah! tienes que confiar en él! pensó, pero cómo podía hacer eso? él no le había dado razones! no había dejado de ser de la manada ni siquiera porque ella se lo había pedido y no quería sacarla de allí.

- No puedo más! voy a salir de aquí!- dijo Leah mientras buscaba el armador que siempre usaba para abrir la puerta.

Reenesme empujó a Jacob en el sillón y se puso encima de él. Mientras besaba y mordía los labios del moreno le desabotonaba la camisa y le bajaba el cierre del pantalón.

Jacob quería pararla, pero a la vez no quería. Luchaba contra sus deseos de hombre con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía que sus dos lados hablaban entre sí.

uno le decía:

oye Leah está en la habitación! no puedes hacerle eso idiota! está ahí mismo y ella es la única que te ha aceptado y te ama como eres sin reclamos!

Y el otro lado le decía:

no seas imbécil! mira lo buena que está esta tía! encima ya sabes lo bien que es en la cama..por qué dejarla? está bien tener un poco de diversión de vez en cuando! a parte a quién quieres serle fiel? ya bastante has hecho acostándote con ella por que la verdad es que está buena pero tampoco como para serle fiel!

Leah abrió la puerta por fin. Salió sigilosamente por el pasillo y caminó por él hasta llegar a la sala.

Leah abrió la boca la más que pudo al ver la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. Aquella tipa estaba encima de Jacob besándolo y manoseándolo...y él parecía no hacer nada para detenerlo, de hecho sus manos estaban fijas sosteniendo la cintura de la chica.

Leah sintió cómo la rabia explotaba dentro de sí, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados dentro de ella, eran demasiados juntos: odio, rabia, celos, dolor...todo junto. Pronto se vio corriendo hacia el cuarto de Jacob y registrando absolutamente todo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, hasta encontrar la arma electrica de Jacob.

- me las vas a pagar Black!- dijo Leah llena de ira mientras corría nuevamente a la sala. Se detuvo un momento, y pensó que mejor sería golpearla a ella con sus propias manos.

Reenesme soltó un grito de dolor cuando Leah la tomó por el pelo y la lanzó al suelo.

- Eso es por la vez que me lastimaste, te acuerdas zorra?- dijo Leah mientras levantaba el arma de Jacob. - sufre maldita zorra!

Reenesme se retorció de dolor en el suelo mientras Jacob se levantaba inmediatamente y tomaba el arma de Reenesme y apuntaba a Leah con esta.

- Baja la varita Leah!- dijo Jacob

Leah? le dice Leah? pensaba Reenesme mientras se seguía retorciendo del dolor.

- No! no la voy a bajar! ya me cansé de todo esto! especialmente de ti Black! te odio!- dijo Leah llena de ira sin bajar el arma ni un solo segundo.

- Leah déjame explicarte! - dijo Jacob. -Pero para eso necesito que bajes esa maldita arma!

- No! no la voy a bajar.- dijo Leaah decidida. - Mejor bájala tú, porque sigo siendo mejor que tú, y te puedo ganar muy rápidamente Black! y lo sabes bien!-

Jacob sabía que Leah tenía razón, una arma en sus manos, era como una bomba nuclear, con ella no había nada que la detuviese.

- Es mi arma! .pero probablemente sea en lo único que te sirva!- dijo Jacob.

Reenesme ya se había incorporado y le quitó a Jacob su arma.

- Mejor me voy, y tu te encargas de ella...ya no va a poder hacer nada más con esa arma.- dijo Reenesme mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y marcaba una número.

Leah observó..

-205...

No pudo ver más.

Reenesme salió.

En el momento que Leah pudo ver los números y se distrajo de Jacobb , el chico se abalanzó sobre ella y la quitó la varita, se la guardó en el bolsillo mientras la observaba. Leah lo miraba con rabia...

- Eres un maldito Jacob Black!.- dijo Leah.

- No puedo creer que hicieras todo esto! Reenesme pudo descubrirlo todo!- dijo el moreno.

- Encima me reclamas!- dijo Leah. - cuando la vi encima tuyo manoseándote y tu bien feliz no es así! púdrete! no quiero saber nada más de ti!- dijo Leah mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia el pasillo. Pero Jacob la agarró por el brazo y la pegó contra la pared.

- escúchame maldita sea!- dijo Jacob. - hice mal! lo admito!

- y crees que eso es suficiente! ya te dije que me he aguantado de todo! pero esto no Black! esto no! te detesto, tenías razón cuando dijiste que no puedes sentir amor por nadie! tú no sabes lo que es amar!

Jacob la observaba muy de cerca, de tan solo unos centímetros. Leah dejó caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

- sí lo sé...tú me enseñaste a sentirlo..- dijo Jacob.

- eres un cínico!- dijo Leah.- si me quisieras como dices no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste! qué hubieras hecho si me hubieras encontrado a mí, encima de Embry eh? él tocándome y yo besándolo..

Jacob la miró con sus ojos negros fríos de siempre y se pegó mucho más contra ella, casi aplastándola contra la pared.

- Los hubiera matado...a ambos.

- tú eres solo mía Clearwater.- dijo Jacob. - ni siquiera pienses hacer algo como eso.

- eres un idiota..podría hacerlo sabes? pero no soy un cerdo como tu!

Leah trató de empujarlo lejos de ella con todas su fuerzas, pero Jacob se pegaba solo más, dejándola si aire.

- maldita sea! no ves que es difícil para mí! es difícil aceptar que siento algo por ti, la persona a quien odiaba más en el mundo! viniste y decidiste cambiarlo todo! todo maldita sea! mi vida estaba resuelta! ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer! matarte, matar a Cullen y a los demás y después morir yo en manos de darkclyns en la prisión ! ese era mi destino! y tu..tu lo cambiaste todo..

- y por eso me engañaste? .- dijo Leah. - porque no quieres sentir lo que sientes por mí? porque quieres volver a lo de antes, a ser un ser frívolo que no quiere a nadie!

- sí!- dijo Jacob .- ser frívolo es mucho más fácil que sentir!

Sus mutuos alientos se mezclaba, Leah sentía que no podía respirar por lo apretada que estaba contra a pared y el cuerpo de Jacob.

- pues nadie te obliga a quererme! si quieres volver a ser lo de antes pues hazlo! pero déjame a mí fuera!- dijo Leah.

- Ya es muy tarde! es muy tarde para dejarte! no puedo hacerlo qué no puedes verlo!

- no, no lo veo. Lo único que veo es que me usas para tener una acompañante en la cama todos los días..y yo como una estúpida caí!

- eso no es cierto!- dijo Jacob. - Tú sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto! si no lo supieras no hubieras aceptado estar conmigo todo este tiempo.

- Tal vez solo me engañaba, me decía a mí misma que sí sentías algo por mí pero al final no era cierto...todo estaba en mi cabeza.

Jacob tomó la mano de Leah y le pegó contra su pecho, la chica se estremeció ante aquello.

- esto está también en tu cabeza? puedes sentir lo rápido que late..eso pasa solo cuando estoy contigo..- dijo Jacob muy bajo. Leah no quería ceder, aunque sabía que Jacob sí la quería, no quería perdonarle el haber si quiera pensado en serle infiel.

Leah volvió a tratar de empujarlo, pero el chico se pegó aún más contra ella. El corazón de Leah empezó a latir más rápido y se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo de Jacob tan pegado al de ella.

Leah respiró hondo. No se reconocía, ella no era impulsiva, ella siempre pensaba en las cosas antes de hacerlas, fríamente. Pero parecía que con Jacob todo era diferente, él no la dejaba pensar, obstruía todo sus pensamientos. Pero ya no más, tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar fríamente: Jacobtenía que pagar por lo que le había hecho.

Jacob se acercó a los labios rojos de Leah y jugó un poco con ellos, provocándolos antes de besarlos con vehemencia. Leah dejó que Jacob la apretara contra sí y profundizara cada vez más en el beso. Podía sentir como el moreno se empezaba a excitar, fue entonces cuando lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ella.

- Te perdono.- dijo Leah. - Pero tienes que tener un castigo, para que aprendas que conmigo no puedes jugar..- dijo la tigreña.

- cuál es ese castigo?- dijo Jacob, en el fondo temiendo lo que ella tenía que decirle, pues tenía esa mirada brillante que decía que tenía una plan en mente.

- No más sexo hasta que a mí se me de la gana.

- Es obvio, murió por un arma de fuego.- dijo Bella mirando el cadáver sobre la mesa de la sala Forence donde realizaban las pruebas necesarias del ministerio . - Y con una arma de calibre 20.

- De verdad no me gustaría morir así.- dijo Felix, un tipo de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, bastante lindo. - Ver tantos cadáveres de esa arma y ver sus rostros, con esa expresión de dolor casi infinito...es escalofriante.

Bella no dijo nada, en su mente se puso clara la imagen de Leah, muerta a manos de Black, con aquella misma arma.

- Y dime Mckartey.- dijo Felix. - Cuando vas a aceptar acompañarme a comer?

- Nunca me lo has pedido.- dijo Bella sonriendo.

- ah no?- dijo Felix. - qué estúpido...bueno vienes entonces? nuestro turno ya terminó.

Bella no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó, ya era hora de que empezara a hacer su vida un poco más normal. Desde lo de Leah había dejado de lado todos sus intereses, y más que un ser vivo parecía uno más de los cadáveres que de encontraban en aquella fría sala.

Rose estaba en su oficina, revisaba algunos contratos con ministerios extranjeros cuando la puerta de su oficina de abrió. La cabeza castaña de Seth se asomó sonriente.

- Puedo pasar princesa de hielo?

Rose sonrió y por un momento, solo por un instante, sus ojos brillaron.

- Obvio.- dijo Rose. - Y desde cuando soy princesa de hielo?

Seth entró y se puso frente su escritorio.

- Desde que eres la chica más misteriosa que conozco. Es difícil saber lo que piensas y lo que sientes..eres exactamente como un pequeño bloque de hielo.

Rose sonrió, Seth siempre sacaba sus incoherencias, pero de alguna forma siempre lograba arrancarle una sonrisa.

- Te traje algo.- dijo Seth.

- qué cosa?- dijo Rose sonriente y a la vez curiosa.

Seth sacó de su bolsillo una piedra de cristal y la puso sobre la mesa.

- Tócala.- ordenó el chico.

Rose lo miró dudosa, sabía la clase de bromas que utilizaba.

- Vamos, sé valiente..no te arrepentirás.- dijo Seth mirándola con esos ojos juguetones que no habían cambiado para nada.

Rose acercó su mano y lo tocó. Una luz plateada salió del cristal he hizo que la oficina se llenara de miles de centellas como si fueran estrellas pequeñas

- Te lo regalo, es para que cada vez que sientas q no quieres estar en algún lugar, puedas usarlo, te llevará a las estrellas.- dijo Seth.

Rose quitó la mato de la piedra y la oficina volvió a estar igual.

- Gracias, es magnífico.- dijo Rose.

- Lo sé, uno de mis maravillosos inventos.- dijo Quil. - Bueno, ahroa me tengo que ir, pero recuerda que mañana te paso recogiendo eh?

Seth salió de la oficina con una sonrisa en su rostro y se topó de frente con Emmet, que lo miraba seriamente.

- Qué es lo que pretendes Seth?- dijo Emmet.

- a qué te refieres con eso?- dijo Seth sonriente, a Emmet por primera vez le fastidió esa imborrable risa de su hermano menor.

- Con Rosalie, bien sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo Emmet.

- Sí pero no entiendo qué es lo que quieres que te diga.- dijo Seth.- Ya lo sabes todo estoy saliendo con ella.

- Ella es una de mis mejores amigas! la quiero como una hermana, igual que a Bella, y no quiero que juegues con ella..

- jugar?

- Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero! tú y tus cien chicas por mes!

Seth levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

- No pienso herir a Rose, no la has visto acaso? es bellísima, inteligente, con personalidad seductora...es todo lo que un hombre puede querer..y no necesito a otra. Emmet, increíblemente pienso que me puedo llegar a enamorar de ella..

- De Rose? tú no te enamorarías de ella!

- Por qué no?- dijo Seth.

- Porque es demasiado para ti!

Seth tensó su rostro. Obviamente sintiéndose ofendido.

- Y quién está a su nivel? tú acaso?

Emmet lo miró receloso.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Hermanito, me refiero a que no creo q la quieras como una hermana, creo que la quieres como un hombre quiere a una mujer..si la quieres, si la amas, estoy dispuesto a hacerme a un lado ahora, porque no estoy enamorado de ella, pero lo estoy haciendo, ahora puedo cortar la relación..ahora, si no la amas, pues entonces creo que tengo oportunidad de hacerla mi novia.

Emmet se quedó callado, solo miraba a Seth sin decir nada.

- Haz lo que quieras!- dijo Emmet mientras se iba furioso.

Jacob estaba comiendo en la cocina cuando Leah entró. El chico fijó sus ojos negross en ella mientras la chica se sentaba y se servía un vaso de jugo.

- Te dejé unas revistas y periódicos en el cuarto.- dijo Jacob.

- Sí, ya los vi todos.- dijo Leah. - Y estoy especialmente cansada de ver mi rostro en todas las páginas.

- Hey! mi rostro también sale..- dijo Jacob jugando.

Lea sonrió mientras tomaba jugo. Jacob la observaba. Cómo alguien podía llegar a querer tanto al alguien en tan pocos meses. Había estado años enteros con Alice, y no la quería la mitad de lo que quería a Leah. Le gustaba todo de ella, su forma de hablar, su sonrisa, hasta su altivez había llegado a obsesionarle; la forma como se acomodaba el cabello, sus ojos oscuros que a pesar de estar nublados, a causa de todo lo que había sufrido, parecían tener aún ese brillo y vivacidad que él carecía, y su piel, su piel suave y bronceada, tan solo con tocarla podía hacerlo estremecer por completo. No había duda de que la amaba, pero qué clase de amor era? Él la amaba, pero lo hacía a su manera, ruda, fría, seca..porque había un gran abismo entre los dos, que ninguno de los dos podía cerrar. La amaba egoístamente, pues prefería tenerla en aquel encierro con él, antes que dejarla irse, lejos de él. Era ese el amor que a ella le convenía?

- Hablemos de nuestros padres.- dijo Leah bruscamente, cortando los pensamientos de Jacob. El chico sintió como ella había puesto el dedo en la herida, abriéndola más de lo que ya estaba.

- No, mejor olvidemos ese tema.- dijo el moreno.

- No, es mejor que lo hablemos ya.- dijo la morena insistiendo.

- Por qué tenías que sacar ese maldito tema? todo va a salir bien mientras no lo menciones!

eso es mentira!- dijo Leah. - Tú me conoces, yo no me trago las cosas que siento y que pienso, y al contrario de ti yo soy directa. Y este tema lo venimos evadiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, y por si no te has dado cuenta es lo que nos separa.

- Por eso mismo, porque nos separa no debes tocarlo!- dijo el moreno mirándola fijamente. No quería perderla, por eso no quería que ella escarbara en sus viejas heridas, porque aquello solo iba a terminar mal, muy mal.

- Pues no pienso callármelo más, porque a mí tener esto dentro me está envenenando. Necesito decirte todo lo que quiero sobre la muerte de mis padres y estoy segura que tú también tienes muchas cosas que decirme..

- No son cosas que te van a gustar Leah..

- No me importa, hablemos de esto ya! no lo aguanto más!

- Cómo quieras!- dijo Jacob levantándose bruscamente de la silla. - Siempre se hace de todas formas lo que tú dices! siempre! porque eres una consentida y engreída que solo quiere que se l cada uno de sus caprichos, así es como crían los malditos hibridos a sus hijos!

Leah se levantó dispuesta a gritarle todo lo que creía, él ya lo había hecho, ya había escupido el veneno que tenía..todo eso que a ambos los atormentaba iba a salir aquella noche.

- Tú! siempre fuiste un idiota! un imbécil que se creía en centro del mundo porque tenías una situación económica favorable y un padre triunfador! y claro! solo triunfador por todo lo malo que hacía! en lo único que pensaba era en sí mismo! por eso era en eso lo que tú también solo pensabas, en ti!

- Mi padre era un ganador! tenía el poder en la palma de su mano! todo lo que se proponía lo lograba!- dijo Jacob.

- Tu padre era una mala persona! la peor que he conocido sobre la tierra! era un aliado de Aro y desde siempre me miró con asco por no tener sangre limpia, creyéndose mejor que todos pero solo era una basura!

- Pues a mí también me enseñó a mirarte con desprecio! porque sabía que eras simplemente una hija de humanos!

Leah notó que Jacob no empleó el término "hibrida" seguramente para no ofenderla.

- Eso no me hace inferior!

- Lo sé! pero él lo creía así! y así me educó!

- Tu padre era un asesino! mató a mis padres sin contemplación! y lo hubiera hecho conmigo!

- Pero era mi padre maldita sea! no entiendes! hiciera lo que hiciera! pensara como pensara siempre me quiso porque yo era su hijo! y tal vez cometió muchos errores pero igual era mi padre! mi padre y los tuyos lo mataron!

- Porque me querían defender! si no fuera por ellos yo estaría muerta! aunque hubiera preferido morir! lo hubiera preferido antes que verlos a ellos dejarme sola!

- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! las cosas sucedieron así y ya!- dijo Jacob.

- Mis padres no eran inferiores! eran humanoss y qué? eran diferentes! pero no inferiores!- dijo

Leah llorando. - Yo no quería que murieran, y tampoco que el tuyo lo hiciera.

Jacob la tomó por el brazo y la acercó a él.

- Lo sé, no fue la culpa de ninguno de los dos, no pudimos preverlo..no fue nuestra culpa.

Leah miró a Jacob y él también lo hizo. El moreno no podía creer que él mismo hubiera dicho aquello. Era cierto..por qué atormentarse con algo que no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos? Durante todo aquel tiempo, toda esa estúpida venganza hacia Leah, cuando ella no tenía la culpa, los dos había sido tan solo víctimas de todo aquello.

Leah abrazó a Jacob con fuerza, como no queriendo desprenderse nunca más de él. Jacob correspondió tomándola, el abismo por fin se había cerrado.

MALIGNA BLACK

100% SERPIENTE DE CORAZON

HEREDERA DE LA DINASTIA MALFOY


End file.
